A Love Almost Forgotten
by sahararose114
Summary: Adrien Agreste is thrown through a whirlwind of emotions, events, and drama after he runs into his old classmate Marinette who he hasnt seen since graduation. Adrien finds himself falling in love with her, the only problem is shes dating Luka Couffane. Will Adrien and Marinette finally have their happily ever after? Or has fate decided to play a cruel joke.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten Love

**Authors note:**

 **This story takes place when Marinette and Adrien are adults. I am a big fan of Miraculous Ladybug and the love square. I hope you enjoy this piece, Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as possible. I do not own these characters. Please leave reviews, I love hearing your opinions, and how I'm doing. I would also like to say that in french college means middle school, I mention college in this chapter a few times.**

 **Warning: This story does contain mature content.**

 **Chapter 1**

Adrien finished his classes at the University for the evening and headed to the Manor to unwind. He was now 22 years old living with Nino and thanks to Adrien's father; they were living in the finest Mansion in Paris. He still modeled for his father and kept straight A's in his courses at the University. After high school, however, he quit going out as Chat Noir, with all the new Miraculous holders turning up he figured Ladybug didn't need him anymore.

This freed him from his duties and gave him the chance to live a normal life again. Plus, the repeated rejection from Ladybug was too much to handle. He lost track of all the times he confessed his love for her. Never once did she return his advances, nor did she want to confess her identity. The only identity Adrien learned was the wielder of the turtle miraculous, his best friend Nino.

As he continued walking toward the Manor while in deep thought, he failed to see a young woman, reading a magazine, striding straight for him. The young woman collided with Adrien and fell to the ground with a thump. Shifting his focus toward the mysterious person, he was awestruck by the maiden's beauty, as she sat on the ground rubbing her backside from the collision.

The woman's face was that of an angel's, with her piercing doll eyes, and rosy red lips. Her dark blue hair styled into a high bun, leaving loose strands sprawled along her face, and she wore black circular earrings. She was wearing a V-neck silk blouse with long sleeves, a navy-blue mid-thigh skirt, and her naked legs portrayed toned components of a supermodel, with black suede heels to complete the ensemble.

Adrien leaned over, offering help, and getting a strange impression they had faced before, "I'm so sorry ma'am, I should've been paying more attention. Please allow me to help you up." He suggested snatching ahold of her palm, aiding her back up.

The woman smiled, still holding onto his hand, "No, I should be apologizing. I've always been clumsy." She said, embarrassed by the event, and changed her eyes toward her feet, away from Adrien.

Adrien returned the smile and bowed. An old passion rose within him, an emotion he long considered was dead. "I take full responsibility for the accident, and to repay you for the inconvenience, I would like to buy you a cup of coffee, miss?" Adrien asked, waiting for the damsel to reveal her name. The woman angled her head, appearing puzzled at his offer, and stared into Adrien's emerald eyes.

"Adrien it's me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng from college. I would love to grab a cup of coffee with you. Is tomorrow at 12 pm ok?" Marinette asked, reverting to her regular posture and looking cheerful. Adrien's jaw declined, displaying shock, and turmoil from not recognizing his old friend from college.

'Did he not realize it was me?' Marinette pondered, upset that she was so easy to overlook. Her smirk faded away, rattling the shock of Adrien's ignorance, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Marinette! I am so sorry! I should've known it was you. How have you been? You look great," Adrien paused, realizing what he said.

Pushing Marinette away in uncertainty, Adrien tried to rephrase himself, "I mean you ah-you always looked good! You're the same as before… I mean better... No... ugh, what I mean is…" Adrien rambled, using his hands to mimic his words, only stopping at the sound of her laughter.

"I understand Adrien, you look great too. Your photos plastered all over Paris, I guess your father still has your modeling." Marinette declared, straightening out her skirt, and brushing off the dirt from the sidewalk.

His heart trembled in the presence of the new her. This Marinette displayed courage, spirit, and a laid-back demeanor. Not like the one he recalled from college years who was the complete opposite.

"Well I do it from time to time, keeps me busy. What about you Marinette? I recall you wished to be a fashion designer." Adrien responded, brushing away the loose strands of blue hair from her face. He never noticed Marinette's tiny freckles along her cheeks or the modest dimples that emerged when she laughed. He also recalled that back in college, having a small crush on Marinette, never acting on it due to his love for Ladybug.

Marinette's blushing got worse than his fingers grazed her skin. Tiptoeing away from Adrien to try to collect herself, she found it hard to understand how he still held this power over her, knowing she couldn't allow herself to fall for him again.

Straightening her form, Marinette replied, "Well I work at a small studio down the street called 'Madam Lise'. It's not fabulous, the pay isn't great and Madam Lise is terrible to work, but it's something until I can afford my studio."

Marinette detected a sparkle in Adrien's eyes and for a moment there was clarity within his soul. Throwing away these signals, she studied the ground, as if looking at him were a sin.

"Adrien, it was nice seeing you but I need to be going," pain swept over her as she spoke, "Madam Lise doesn't like me being late. I'm sorry, we must catch up tomorrow." Marinette said, not wanting to reveal the actual reason for choosing to escape the conversation. As Marinette walked past him, she felt a tug on her shoulder.

"Wait! Please, have dinner with me tonight. I want to keep talking with you Marinette." Adrien's voice sounded desperate, something strange was happening to him, it was like she was making him experience the love he had for Ladybug. Marinette turned to meet his gaze, his eyes full of longing and desire.

He lingered for Marinette respond, still clutching her shoulder, afraid that if he let go, he would never see her anymore. Adrien listened to her sigh and observed as she faced him with displeasure.

"Adrien, I would love to but- "A man's cry from behind Adrien cut Marinette off as she spoke.

"Hey, dude get off my girlfriend!" The voice was full of outrage as it advanced closer.

Adrien shot around to catch a man with short faded blue hair and goatee approaching them. The punk had pale skin, a Jagged Stone T-shirt, ripped jeans, and a guitar strapped to his back. When the punk reached them, Adrien recognized the man as his old bandmate, Luka Couffaine.

He felt his heart breaking into pieces, like glass shattering, as he uttered the word, "Girlfriend?"

His hand slipped away from Marinette's shoulder than his body fell numb like someone just hacked out his existence. Luka raised his eyebrow's at Adrien, remembering who he was, and threw his arms in the air from the surprise.

"Adrien!? No freaking way! Dude, how've you been?" Luka said grabbing a hold of Adrien's hand with his own.

Luka found that Adrien's grasp was lame and feeble, which led to being boastful, "I guess you rich kids don't care too much for introductions. Mommy and Daddy don't have time to teach you all respect because they're too busy living their lives. Guess that's what happens when you're born with the Agreste name." Luka continued.

"Luka!" Marinette called out, horrified at his smugness.

"What babe, it's true, everyone knows all his father ever cared about was his business. Adrien's nothing more than a trophy kid." Luka laughed.

Adrien had an overwhelming compassion for rage build up within himself. Applying all of his strength, Adrien squeezed Lukas hand with all of his might, causing him to wail out in pain. Abandoning his hand, Adrien witnessed Marinette rush over and grabbed Luka's purple swollen hand. She angled herself to give Adrien a rigid demeanor to discover him glaring into Luka's, finding it hard to accept that Adrien would do something so heartless.

"Dude! What the hell was that for!" Luka yelled, "I need to go to the hospital now you nut job!"

"Let's go, Luka, I'll just call off work and take you in," Marinette said, pulling out her phone.

Adrien placed his hand over her phone, he refused to allow Marinette to pay for his action, even if Luka pressed the matter. Setting his eyes on the punk rocker, Adrien spoke, his voice low and spiteful.

"I didn't realize the efficiency of my strength. I guess we 'rich kids' are not capable of perceiving such things." Adrien teased, watching as Luka glared into his soul, but Adrien didn't care. Changing his gaze back to Marinette, Adrien smiled, calming his voice.

"I'll take him Marinette. You should get to work, I promise everything will be ok." Adrien walked over and slapped Luka on the back, wandering toward the hospital together.

Tiki flew out from her purse, examining Marinette, "Wow I wonder what got into Adrien?" She asked. Tiki had known for years Chat Noir was Adrien, she was just hoping Marinette would figure it out.

Marinette brushed of Tikis question, "No idea Tiki, I hope Lukas' hand is all right. He has an audition with Jagged Stone in the morning. It will crush him if he can't perform." Marinette rushed the little kwami back into her purse and made her way down the street to Madam Lise's Studio.

* * *

Adrien took Luka into the emergency room, where they did a procedure on his hand, and diagnosed it as being fractured.

"Now your hand should heal up in a week, just keep this cast on until then. The nurse will go over any other guidelines we'll need you to follow." The doctor said as he finished placing the final touches of the cast on Luka's injured hand. Luka grew angry and lashed out at the doctor and Adrien.

"Are you kidding me!? I have an audition tomorrow with Jagged Stone! This would be my big break!" He exclaimed and pointed at Adrien.

"You! This is all your fault, you rich snob!" Luka finished, shoving through Adrien, and storming out of the examination room.

A small part of Adrien overjoyed in Lukas anguish, but his other half felt horrible. He perceived it wasn't in his nature to want to hurt anyone. Sucking up his pride, He ran after Luka, wanted to apologize for everything, and try to make it up to him. He Jagged Stone, maybe he could pull a few strings to get Luka's audition rescheduled. When Adrien reached the hospital entrance, it was too late, crowds were screaming and running in the opposite directions, he knew the scene too well.

Taking cover behind the corner of the hospital, Adrien threw out his right hand that bore a silver ring and yelled, "Plagg claws out!" Transforming into Chat Noir, he used his metal staff to soar after the akumatized victim.

Chat saw the villain who resembled an akumatized Jagged Stone, With long blue dreads, wielding a massive guitar, and dark makeup. Each time the scoundrel strummed the guitar strings a swarm of razor blades broke from its strings, injuring anyone in its pathway.

"It's been awhile kitty." Chat whirled to see that Ladybug standing behind him with her hands against her hips.

"Yeah, my lady, I've missed your company. Love to sit and chat but I think we have a situation." Chat said acknowledging the villainous guitarist.

Ladybug inspected the situation, recognizing the guitar pick in the victim's hand, "Luka?" she said underneath her breath.

"That's what I was thinking too... hold on, how do you know him, my lady?" Chat asked, his arms crossed over his chest, staring at her with intent.

Ignoring his question, Ladybug took out her Yo-Yo and swung toward the victim's aid. Scowling Chat chased after her, he never was a fan of her recklessness. Landing in a defensive stance beside her, Chat held his view on the beast in front.

"Luka please, I'm sure whatever happened to you was an accident! This will solve nothing!" She cried to him, Chat glanced over to see that Ladybug seemed remorseful.

The akumatized Luka laughed at her appeals, "Stupid bug! I'm not Luka anymore, I am Guitar King and I won't stop until I punish Adrien Agreste for what he did. When I'm through with him, no one will want to illustrate him ever again. I will have vengeance!" Gathering up his guitar pick, Revenge King strummed the strings releasing shards of razor blades at Ladybug and Chat Noir, both blocking the attack with their weapons.

"After you, my lady, use that lucky charm of yours." Chat said, winking at Ladybug. She saluted and applied her lucky charm which turned out to be a tube of glue. Chat rolled his eyes, every time they needed something her lucky charm always gave them little to work with.

"I guess I'm sticking with you on this one, my lady." Chat chuckled at his own pun while Ladybug searched for clues once she found them she laughed along with him.

"Hilarious kitty, on my count get ready to break the guitar pick!" Ladybug and Chat sprang into action. Ladybug dodged the razor blades and jumped above Revenge, dropping the glue across his hand, gluing it to the guitar along with the pick.

"You insolent Bug!" Revenge yelled using his other hand to grab hold of Ladybugs throat, lifting her off the ground.

Chat jumped from the wall of the building and drop-kicked Revenge onto the ground, "Hands off my Lady! "Chat exclaimed.

Activating his cataclysm, Chat destroyed the guitar pick in the villian's grip, releasing the trapped Akuma. Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to change the Akuma back into a butterfly, then used her lucky charm to fix all the damage.

Ladybug ran over to help Luka up informing him that everything was taking care of and turned around to thank Chat Noir for his help to discover that he already left. She was miserable about Chat taking off without saying goodbye. Deep down she missed being with her friend, but he made the choice to leave the team, and she needed to comply with his judgment.

Waving goodbye to all the citizens, Ladybug swung off through the streets of Paris. Little did she know Chat Noir was sitting on the top of the building watching as she disappeared, "Well done my lady." He whispered to himself, watching as the sun set over Paris.

* * *

Roaming back to Marinette's workplace, Luka gawked down at his bandaged hand. Feeling guilty for the damage he caused against the citizens of Paris. Grateful that the fateful heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, where there to save the day once again. As he neared the front of Madam Lise's studio he heard someone running after him.

"Luka! Wait up!"

Luka turned around to see Adrien Agreste running toward him.

Adrien was gasping for air, "I… ran after you… long story… I chased you for like 3 blocks or more." Adrien leaned over placing the palms of his knees, his body shaking from the exhaustion.

"I got you an audition with Jagged Stone for next week. He said he would love to hear you play and was sorry about the incident. I feel horrible for what I did, I'm sorry. I hope this makes up for it." Adrien emitted as he tried to control his breathing.

"No way? Man, I can't thank you enough!" Luka exclaimed, wrapping Adrien in a bro hug, before walking into Marinette's job to tell her the big news. Adrien peeked in through a glass window to catch Marinette being pulled into a loving embrace.

Plagg flew out from Adrien's jacket and viewed as his master gawking at Marinette with affectionate eyes.

"You know they invented these things called cameras, why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer," Plagg said putting a finger down his throat in disgust, he didn't understand the loving tokens of humans, let alone care about them.

"No way Plagg, she has a boyfriend. I never realized how much I missed her until today." Adrien said, watching as Marinette brushed the strands of hair behind her ear, with a toothy grin, as she listened to Luka talk.

Plagg rolled his eyes, "Kid if I was you. I wouldn't let her go again. Heck if I was you I would've beaten the guy down… but I don't get involved in human relationships. I love with Camembert too much." Plagg said pulling out his cheese munching it down.

Adrien observed his cat-like kwami, "You know I'm in love with Ladybug Plagg. Trust me, I don't feel that way toward Marinette."

"Yeah, I know but because of Ladybug you haven't had a girlfriend and you're still a virg-," Adrien glared at Plagg causing the kwami to back off.

"All I'm saying the kid is maybe you should get to know Marinette, she may surprise you," Plagg said flying back into Adrien's jacket.

Adrien knew Plagg was right. His love for Ladybug created many issues in the relationship department. All these years, he had searched for Cinderella, even gone in for the rescue. The only problem was Cinderella didn't want a rescue, she would rather hide behind her mask, then surrender to his love for her. The feelings he had for Marinette seemed real, was he willing to ruin her life to please himself? Adrien turned to take off, glancing back at Marinette one last time before disappearing down the streets of Paris.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Marinette locked the doors of the design studio in relief, it was already 9 p.m. and she was ready to go home. Luka had headed back to his boat home an hour ago. He offered to walk Marinette to her apartment, but she shot him down. She knew he needed his rest and she alters ego could handle the dangers of the night.

She walked down the vacant streets, down a few blocks, enjoying the cool breeze as it swept over her skin. Though Marinette knew she was alone, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Preserving her calm, she scanned over her shoulder, in search of the mysterious watcher. After a few minutes passed, she shrugged off the feeling and continued on.

Above Marinette on the rooftop, a pair of green eyes tracked her every step, all the way into the apartment building. Chat just wanted to make sure she made it back home. Resenting the matter that Luka permitted her to walk home alone in the night, in Paris of all places. He knew a beautiful young woman wandering alone in the night was dangerous in this city.

Besides, he didn't see the harm in protecting her and Adrien had nothing else to do. Nino was out DJing for a couple parties, which meant he would be alone, anyway. Chat extended his metal staff and leaped over to the top of the apartment building, climbing in through someone's balcony door they left undone. He scanned the area, searching for any sign of life, to find it vacant.

"Claws in." Chat Noir said, changing back into Adrien. He made his way to the apartment door, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear, before walking through the halls in search of Marinette. He found the elevator and pressed bottom arrow trying to get down to the lobby floor.

As the elevator door beeped and pulled open, Adrien couldn't believe his luck, "Adrien? What are you doing here?" Marinette was standing inside the elevator viewing him as if he was a stranger. His blood ran cold, 'This wasn't part of the plan! I wasn't supposed to contact her, let alone seen!' He thought, feeling as the sweat beads form against his skin. He tried to speak but he couldn't get a word out, his voice caught in the back of his throat.

'Say something! If you don't she'll think you're stalking her or worse!' Adrien thought to himself as he fumbled over his words like an idiot, "oh... you… live... I look pretty." He spat out, reading Marinette's face as it changed from stunned to creeped out. He cupped his face from embarrassment, 'I know how she used to feel now.'

"Are you feeling all right?" Marinette asked, thinning her brows, and stepped out of the elevator to stand in front of him.

Adrien cleared his throat and nodded, "I uhm... was visiting a friend of mine, I didn't know you lived here." Adrien spoke, his cheeks red with uneasiness, caressing the back of his neck, and praying she believed his lie.

"Oh? Well, I've lived here for the past two years and I've never once seen you here." Marinette said with her arms crossed over her chest, unconvinced of his story. Adrien felt the beads of sweat pour out. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this mess.

"Unless you were visiting Lila. She often has a lot of male friends over, but they're more for 'fun'. At least that's what she tells everyone, I've never believed her though." Marinette winked at him with a small smile.

Adrien leaped in terror, waving his hands at the thought, "No, no, not a male friend. I haven't had... I mean I don't treat women like that. Unprofessional." He informed her, running his hands through his blonde locks. He wasn't about to tell Marinette that he was a virgin, that he had never had a real relationship with anyone, all because he was holding out for true love. She would laugh at him.

"Well that's the only person who lives here besides Alya, but we share the apartment together," Marinette stated, trying to contemplate who else she knew on this apartment floor.

"Your right, I um needed to ask Lila a question, I work with one of her male friends... yeah that's right, they wanted to know when she was available again. So, they asked me to ask her since they... were busy. I was visiting a friend for a friend." He answered, with a frantic smile.

He knew the story was far-fetched, but he didn't know what else to do. The lies just kept coming out and there was no filter. She gave him a questionable expression, agreeing with him, and walked down the hallway into the apartment complex he came out of. 'Shit! That was Marinette's apartment. I'm so dead.' Adrien screamed at himself, watching as she unlocked the door, and faced his direction once again.

"Well since you're here, would you like to come in for some tea then?" she asked, watching as Adrien laughed and acknowledged the offer by walking over to her side. As she stepped into the apartment and flipped on the lights, Marinette could see that her balcony window slid open.

"That's odd, Alya and I never leave the window open before we leave for work," Marinette said, walking over to shut the door.

Adrien wanted to die 'I forgot to shut the window! Tonight is one of me worst Chat Noir moments in the history of Chat Noir!' he thought, slapping his forehead with his hands.

"Good thing we live on the top of the building, no one could've snuck in. Alya must've forgotten to close it." Marinette said, being optimistic about the whole thing.

"Yeah lucky you." Adrien muttered holding his hand against his heart, feeling as if he was having a stroke.

"Come in Adrien, please lock the door behind you, Alya is out all night working in the broadcasting station. Which you already knew since she's one of the main interviewers there. I'll just go warm up water. Make yourself at home." Marinette said, excusing herself into the kitchen.

Adrien abided by her wishes and closed the door, locking it behind him. He walked around her home, noticing the small dining table next to the balcony entrance, the red sofa in her living room, and the bookshelf near the front door. Marinette had a few pictures of her family and friends up on the walls, a wooden coffee table in the middle of the living room floor, and a small flat screen TV attached to the wall in front of the red sofa.

He sat down on the sofa and inspected over the half wall of the kitchen to watch Marinette brewing the water for tea on the stove. Adrien felt odd sitting in Marinette's apartment, the last time he was in Marinette's home it was when they were both 14, and she was living with her parents in the bakery. The other times it was for projects or rescuing her as from a super villain who had fallen in love with her.

Adrien heard the kettle whistling and observed as Marinette poured the water into the teacups. Sitting the two cups on a tray, with cream and sugar, she carried it out into the living room. Placing the tray on the coffee table in front of Adrien.

"I need to change out of these clothes, I hate being in my work attire after getting home. Is that all right if I change?" Marinette asked.

"That's fine, I'll wait." He affirmed, seeing her stride down the hallway into the backroom.

A few minutes passed and Adrien heard Marinette bedroom door crack back open. She came out with her blue hair curled down to her shoulder blades, wearing a white tank top with no bra, and comfortable red polka dotted pajamas shorts. She yawned and stretched her hands behind her head, causing him unease as his eyes hovered over the rest of her goddess-like body.

Marinette squinted down to see Adrien with his mouth open, snickering at his expression, "I hope the tea isn't that bad." She took a seat beside him.

"No, I haven't touched it yet," Adrien said scooting away from her.

"Do you want sugar or cream in your tea Adrien?" She asked leaning over to pour sugar and cream into her tea.

"Oh yes... thank you." Adrien stuttered watching as she poured the sugar and cream into his cup.

Marinette flashed him a toothy grin, her blue eyes melted into Adrien's self with each glimpse. His heart beat faster, his palms turned moist, and he felt like he was losing all control of his body being next to her. As Marinette handed Adrien his cup, he found it hard to take his eyes aside from her. Adrien watched as Marinette brought her teacup to her rosy lips, sipping it, and kept her eyes locked on the TV watching the news.

Adrien felt the air in his throat halt as horrible thoughts raced through his mind of what he wanted to do with her. Without thinking he brought the cup up toward his lips, missing his mouth, and spilled it all over himself.

"Ouch!" Adrien cried, as he leaped off the sofa, feeling his skin under his shirt burn.

Marinette's eyes enlarged, setting her tea cup on the tray, and stormed over to Adrien, "Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Here let's get your clothes off so I ..." Marinette screamed, tugging at his jacket until Adrien spoke up.

"It's fine, I'm all right, can I use your bathroom please," Adrien asked lifting his shirt away from his chest, he couldn't risk Marinette seeing Plagg, he also didn't want her seeing anything else. All he wanted at the moment was to stop the pain in his rib cage and legs.

"First door on your right, I'll bring you some of Nino's clothes he leaves here." Marinette scurried into the room beside hers while Adrien rushed to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Pulling his shirt off, Adrien looked over his chest to see red marks blistering. Unbuckling his jeans, sliding them off of his legs, and tossed them over into the corner along with his shirt. He found smaller blisters along his left thigh, tracing them with his finger, cursing underneath his breath.

Plagg flew out of his jacket and laughed, "You are messing up tonight! The king of chill is in the bathroom because he spilled tea all over himself." Plagg teased as unable to breathe from his amusement.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I've had enough bad luck for one day." Adrien murmured.

Before Plagg could interject, Adrien pulled off his ring and caused Plagg to disappear. Placing the ring on the edge of the sink. He held both sides of the sink, using it to hold his weight, as he stared at his reflection in the mirror to see that his blonde hair a mess, resembling his alter self, Chat Noir. Adrien heard a knock on the door, causing him to retreat from his reflection.

"Here are those clothes I promised you, Nino wears shirts when he sleeps over. But I found shorts." Adrien opened the door and observed Marinette's relaxed composure evaporated, leaving a bright her bright red from the sight of Adrien, almost nude. Marinette turned back to the ground and shoved the garments into his chest. Adrien found her shyness attractive. Amused he slipped his hand underneath Marinette's chin, raising her to meet his gaze.

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien leaned down and placed his lips on her cheek. Accepting the garments and shut the bathroom door, leaving Marinette outside the door blushing, rubbing where his lips were on her skin.

Coming back down to Earth, she sauntered back into her room, closing the door behind her. Leaning her back against the door frame. Tiki flew over to Marinette from the dresser, unsure of what was wrong with her master,

"What happened? You look weird?" Tiki asked watching as Marinette walk over to the jewelry box.

"Tiki, I've never experienced these feelings for anyone before, heck I haven't even... you know. I haven't even done anything with Luka though he's tried and persisted. It's hard to do the same for Adrien. These old passions are resurfacing and it's like I can't control them. What do I do Tiki? I have a boyfriend. I should want to have these thoughts and feelings about him, right?" Marinette leaned on the nightstand, unsure of what to do.

Tiki frowned, she wanted to tell Marinette the truth about Adrien, but kwamis could not interfere in their wielders lives. She floated over to Marinette and placed her tiny hand against Marinette's cheekbone think you need to follow your heart Marinette."

Marinette scoffed, "My heart is telling me to do a lot of things... so is everything else. I mean I haven't seen him in years, and he turns up and it's like I'm a teenager again!" Marinette walked over to her bed throwing herself on the mattress. Tiki rolled her eyes and flew back over to Marinette's side.

"I think you're being too dramatic about this, you've been with Adrien more often than you think, Trust me. Listen to your heart Marinette. You'll do the right thing." Tiki said.

Marinette nodded and took off her earrings, causing tiki to vanish. Marinette strode back over to the jewelry box and placed the jewels inside. A knock-on the bedroom door caused Marinette to jump, she forgot that Adrien was still in her apartment.

"Is everything ok Marinette?" Adrien asked from behind the door.

Marinette was freaking out, out of her control, she stuttered, "oh-um yeah, you're fine, I mean I'm fine, just needed to grab my slippers, because it's freezing."

Marinette slapped herself in the face, 'Did I call him fine!?' She feared traveling under her bed to grab the slippers. Dragging them out, a swarm of frightened shrills entered her mind. She hadn't worn them in ages, lurked with childish bunny faces on the front, and they were a gift from her parents. She couldn't accept she was about to wear these in front of Adrien Agreste.

Marinette fortified herself for the turmoil and slipped them on her feet. Her eyes diminished, she walked over to the door and opened it. Marinette's eyes intensified as she saw Adrien's bare legs, lifting her face to see him wearing Ninos Ninja Turtle pajama shorts that hugged his waist. She never realized how fit Adrien was. Studying his bare chest, she could see the blisters from the spilled tea. He was leaning against her door frame watching as her eyes traced over him. Her blood surged to her cheeks as she turned to spot Adrien observing her actions.

Marinette noticed his messy blond hair resembled Chat Noir, but absurd since the two were nothing alike. Adrien smirked down at her, glimpsing the slippers, and couldn't hold his laughter.

"Nice slippers Marinette, they remind me of the ones I had when I was a kid." He guffawed, wiping away the tears of humor from his eyes.

Marinette being flustered hung her head. Adrien saw this and lamented his actions, he wasn't trying to poke fun at her. Clearing his throat while stroking his head, he apologized.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. Hey, you can laugh at me too. I'm a grown man wearing Ninja turtle's shorts because I spilled tea all over myself. Now that is more awkward than cute bunny slippers." He clutched her hands and brought them up to his lips, placing sweet kisses on them, taking in his favorite scent of Vanilla bean.

Alarmed from his gesture, she withdrew her hands, and in a swift flow tossed the slippers back underneath her bed. "Never mind, it's too hot to wear slippers. I'm just going to go clean up."

Pushing pass Adrien, she walked back into the living room to clean up the mess. She couldn't allow Alya or Luka to find this in the morning, they would assume the worst. As she picked up the tea tray, she spun around to meet him mere inches away from her face, with intense eyes peering into his own, like he needed her. Marinette felt a tug on the tray and witnessed him pulling it away from her.

"You've done enough Marinette, allow me to take care of this." He confided.

Marinette nodded and watched him disappear into the kitchen. No one offered to help her clean up, not even her boyfriend. Luka took after his mother who thought everything is better left a mess, which she couldn't stand.

When Adrien came out of the kitchen, he found her on the sofa, with her face in the palms of her hands. Expecting that this was his fault, he rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to sit beside her. Granting her some time to think without disturbing her.

He didn't want to leave her side because in her presence he grew whole. He forgot the feelings of happiness and Marinette was bringing him back to life by only being around here for a short time. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality, was only ten minutes. Marinette took her hands away from her face and shifted toward Adrien with a plain expression.

"Adrien... would you like to stay the night?" she asked, her voice quiet but confident.

Stunned by the odd question, he said nothing and followed her with his eyesight. Heaving off the sofa, she wandered over to the light switch, flicking it off along with the TV.

"You can sleep in Alyas room... I'm sure she won't mind. If not, I understand. Goodnight Adrien." Marinette said, walking back to her room, unconvinced of her decision.

A jolt on her arm yanked her backward against Adrien's rock solid form. When she tried to protest, his lips crashed into her own in a fiery passion. Marinette fought against his control, finding that her feelings for him were too strong, and she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. He traced his tongue along her lower lip, intensifying the kiss by sliding his tongue into meet her own. They both pulled away for air, with lustful eyes, and uncontrollable feelings for the other.

Adrien grabbed hold of the back of her thigh, lifting her up and placed them alongside his waist. Without warning he slammed her back into the wall of the hallway, releasing a small whine from the rear of her throat. This time Marinette pulled his lips back on to hers. She loved being this close to him like they needed to be together rather than apart.

He moved his lips down, tracing small kisses and nibbles along the side of her neck, all the way to suckle the lobe of her ear. She reacted by tugging on his hair, knowing her body was growing weak in his arms. Without a doubt, she moaned out Adrien's name, making him want her more than he already did.

Digging his torso against her abdomen, Adrien lifted her shirt off to reveal her breast. Tossing the shirt to the floor, he slipped his head over to nip at her nipples making Marinette arch her back in desire. She cupped the sides of his face, bringing him back up to meet her gaze. She could tell that he wanted her by the statement on his face that's when second thoughts emerged. Feelings of betrayal and a ruined relationship crossed her mind as she thought of Luka.

Trying to shake off the regret, she pulled his lips to hers, kissing him as if it were the last. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, tracing kisses down her face to her abdomen. As he got off the bed to shut the door, he heard the sounds of whimpering and turned to find Marinette in tears with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sorrow washed over his character, 'What have I done, none of this should've happened, I'm complete scum.' he thought, scanning the room for a blanket to cover Marinette.

He found a throw cover along with her chair, next to her dresser, and went over to grab it. Then he strode to her and laid it on top of her bare body. He climbed into bed next to her and laid down, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Adrien's arm pushed Marinette's face into his chest as her tears drip down against his skin. He didn't mean to cause her any pain, nor did he intend for this to occur. Marinette was his princess, and he never wanted to harm her.

"It's ok Marinette, I will do nothing else. I promise." He whispered, nuzzling the top of her head under his chin, and closed his eyes from exhaustion.

Marinette felt Adrien's grip loosen on her waist until she dried the tears and wiggled out from his embrace. Adrien was fast asleep and snoring, with a slight smile on his lips. She gawked over him like he was a mirage, taking her fingers and tenderly moved his blonde hair away from his eyelids

'He looks like an angel when he sleeps,' Marinette pondered, admiring the moonlight glazed over his light skin, revealing his perfect complexion. She laid her hand against his cheek, stroking it with her thumb, 'I can't believe after all this time… I still love you Adrien Agreste.'

Lifting her head forward, Marinette placed a loving kiss on Adrien's lips and snuggled into his embrace. Casting the blanket over both of their bodies and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

 **Later that morning…**

It was 7 am, and an exhausted Alya entered the apartment complex, dropping her bags, and casting her heels across the room. She now understood how Marinette felt when she was in college, living a double life was hard work. Being a news anchor, a student at the university, and a superhero was becoming too much for her.

Quenched from a long night, Alya went into the kitchen to grab a drink of water, when she spotted two teacups in the sink. Reviewing the situation, she knew something was off because Marinette did the same thing every night. Marinette also had breakfast ready for when she came home from work.

Alya waved it off, 'Maybe Luka came over to keep her company, and too drained to make breakfast.' Alya determined, carrying the cup of water with her into the bathroom.

On her way, she stumbled over something in the hallway. When she looked down, she found Marinette's tank top crumpled on the floor.

"That's not natural," Alya whispered to herself, flipping the lights on in the bathroom, finding a man's clothes sprawled on the bathroom floor.

"What the fuck?" Alya walked in and picked up the clothes and found a familiar ring sitting on the edge of the sink. Discarding the clothes back to the ground, a surge of disbelief floated through her.

"No way... She wouldn't..." Alya stated, running down the hall, busting open Marinette's door.

Alya saw Adrien and Marinette in a romantic embrace, appearing to be naked under the blanket fast asleep. Stunned, she dropped the glass of water to the ground, shattering on the floor. She could sense her eye twitching, her hands shook, as the rage built within her tiny body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT! I COME HOME FROM WORK TO THIS CRAP! YOU BOTH BETTER HAVE A REASONABLE EXCUSE FOR WHAT IM LOOKING AT OR ELSE IM KICKING BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!" Alya shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Her cries startled Marinette and Adrien awake and jump out of bed. Marinette used the blanket to cover herself, terrified of Alya's sharp ray of disappointment. The only thought running through Marinette's mind was how she would explain what her friend was seeing. Adrien stood beside Marinette covering his chest with his arms, waving at Alya, dumbfounded.

"Huh-um hey there A-Alya." Adrien stammered grinning like an idiot. "I know what it looks like but I swear nothing happened."

Alya narrowed her gaze at Adrien looking him up and down. When she glimpsed him wearing Nino's shorts, her grimacing anterior faded into confusion, as she placed her hands on the sides of her hips, "Are those... are those my boyfriend's shorts." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adrien frantically tried to explain but a knock on the front door caused everyone to stiffen. Marinette wanted to vomit, losing her balance she sat back down on the bed. She forgot Luka was coming over to walk her to work.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, that's Luka! How could I have forgotten about that!" Marinette repeated, as her voice quivered. This was a total nightmare as she ran through all the outcomes of this position.

Alya rolled her eyes and grasped her forehead, "I can't believe I'm about to do this." She muttered under her breath.

Grasping Adrien by the arm, Alya pulled him into her bedroom, slamming the door in his face. Then she ran back down the hallway, clutching Marinette's tank top from the ground, and tossed it at Marinette.

"Get dressed, I'll take care of the rest, and when we're done. You're explaining whatever this fiasco is." Alya stated, closing Marinette's door and rushed into the bathroom.

Confiscating all of Adrien's clothes and his ring, she opened her bedroom door and flung Adrien's belongings on her bed.

"For Marinette's sake, you better not say a word. Stay in this room, or else I will knock you into next year." Alya stated, watching as Adrien gulped and nodded.

She hurled the door closed and murmured, "The things I do for my friends."

Alya walked over to the front door, inhaling deeply before opening the front door for Luka. He was waiting by the door his wearing his normal band attire.

"Hey Alya, I'm surprised that you're still awake," Luka said walking into the apartment.

"I was just about to get to some rest, but..." Alya stammered noticing Lukas bandaged hand, "I didn't want to miss seeing my awesome guitarist. What happened to your hand, Luka?" Alya asked, trying her best to stall for Marinette.

"You know the guy, Adrien Agreste, from your old college days. Well, the prick was flirting with Marinette yesterday, I put him back in his place, and he tried to break my hand." Luka stated, holding up his bandaged hand.

"That doesn't seem like the Adrien I know. Something shitty needed to occur for him to react in such a way. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Alya retorted.

Luka shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen with Alya close behind. He always loved snacking on Marinette's baked croissants, though when he entered, he found that nothing. Turning to Alya, he got the sense that something strange was going on by how clingy she was being with him.

"Well, I think I will go back and see Marinette now." Luka walked toward Marinette's room. Alya caught a hold of Luka and sitting him down on the sofa.

"I think you should stay out here with me. Marinette is getting dressed." Alya said laughing.

Luka starred at Alya before seeing a pair of orange converses under the TV, "Your acting strange, Marinette is always ready by this time, and she always has breakfast ready," Luka stated.

"Are these Ninos?" He asked, walking over to the shoes, and picked them up to show her, following her blank expression.

Alya was at a loss for words as she dropped her act, and tried to explain, "Luka it's not what you think."

Luka clutched the shoe and charged into Marinette's room, ignoring Alyas pleas. He found Marinette sitting at her desk wearing a white sundress and brushing her hair. She stopped brushing when she saw Luka standing at the entrance and turned to greet him with a smile.

"Oh, hello sweetheart, how are you?" Marinette said, walking over to kiss his cheek.

"Where is he," Luka stated searching her room from top to bottom.

"Luka I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Adrien! These are his shoes aren't they!" Luka yelled pointing the shoes in her face.

Marinette took the shoe's from his hand, "I was looking for these. Nino asked me to design something different on them for him."

Luka raised his brow in confusion, "So they are Nino's then?" he asked looking back at Alya who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, I slept in," Marinette stated, walking him out of her room toward the front door.

"Luka, why don't you wait for me downstairs in the lobby. I'll be right down, I need to grab something." Marinette said with a smile, opening the door for him.

Luka grinned and gave her a kiss, "Ok Marinette, I was a little worried. I'll be downstairs waiting for you then. See ya Alya! Tell Nino awesome kicks!" Snapping his fingers while giving Alya a wink, he headed downstairs.

Marinette closed the door and leaned up against, sighing in relief. Alya walked over to her friend and patted her shoulder.

"Thought you could take care of it?" Marinette teased Alya with a sly grin.

"I was doing fine until your man caught Adrien's shoes." Alya teased shoving her index finger into Marinette's chest.

Marinette glanced down the hallway at Alyas room. She didn't want to leave things so eschew, she also wanted to apologize for getting Adrien in this mess.

Alya cupped the sides of Marinette's, facing her own "Luka is your boyfriend. Not Adrien. I have the day off, so when you come home we are having a serious discussion. Now go I'll take care of our friend." Alya chided.

Marinette slides on her heels, tormented for leaving him alone to face Alya's wrath, but she had no other choice. Shuffling out of the apartment to meet up with Luka in the lobby, she saw a familiar face standing beside the elevator.

Alya went into her room finding Adrien on the edge of the bed, dressed in his regular clothes, and heartbroken. Striding over to sit next to him, she threw her arm over his shoulder and snickered.

"Did you try to break his hand?" She asked cooly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Adrien replied, pushing her arm away, and walking over to the door.

It pained her to watch both of her friends suffering, she wished things were different, but it was Adrien's decision to reject Marinette's affections all those years ago. Alya couldn't bear to see her friend like that again.

"And I don't want Marinette getting hurt, Adrien." Alya declared, her voice full of regret.

"Nothing happened Alya. We did nothing-"

"And what if you had? That could've been her first time! I don't want her wasting it on someone who will break her heart... again." Alya told him, massaging her temples with her fingers tips, this whole thing was giving her a headache.

"Don't you understand that she's happy with Luka? He's been here for her. Where have you been Adrien?" Alya asked.

Adrien thought someone punched the wind out of him, Alya's words cut right through his heart, and he knew she was right. He broke Marinette's heart before, all because of his love for Ladybug, and he never once kept in touch with her. Resolving to leave Adrien, he looked over his shoulder to see Alya getting into bed.

"I didn't mean to hurt her... it won't happen again Alya," Adrien said, sorrow filled his tone as he stormed out of the apartment.

He hung his head low, thinking only of the events that took place last night. Flashbacks of holding Marinette so close, her lips felt against his own, and the way she called out his name. Adrien didn't know what was happening to him, he wasn't the type to seduce other guys girlfriends.

Peeping up, Adrien saw a woman with dark skin standing by the elevator. She was wearing flip flops, mini shorts, a black blouse, and she had a tattoo of a scorpion on her ankle. The woman's hair auburn and it was a pixie haircut.

As he got closer, Adrien noticed that she was wearing too much makeup, and her perfume was overpowering. He didn't know if she was trying to attract men or a pack of skunks. Staying next to her, he kept his eyes locked on the elevator door and avoided making any form of contact.

The woman twisted and smiled at Adrien seductively, showing off her cleavage while playing with her bottom lip. She moved closer to him, settling between him and the elevator door. She then played with the collar of Adrien's jacket, widening her toothy grin.

"If my eyes don't deceive me, Adrien Agreste. Is it you? It's been ages." She said leaning closer to Adrien's face.

He pushed her hands away in disgust, ignoring her advances, and walked to the other side of the pressing the down button numerously. She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess I'll just have to tell Marinette your little story about visiting me was all a fake. That you're just a creepy stalker who wanted to get to third base. I wonder how her boyfriend would take the news? To find out that his precious Marinette is a no good whore." The woman sneered, staring into him with arrogant eyes.

"Lila." Adrien hissed, his green eyes flared with hate as he saw Lila grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Ran into your little side piece on my way to the lobby earlier. We chatted about the 'friend' of yours who needed to see me." Lila mocked, going back to fiddle with his jacket buttons.

"Plus seeing you exit her apartment in one piece means that her boyfriend doesn't know. Don't worry, I didn't say a word, and I won't... as long as you do me a big favor." Lila said taking her hands running them down his chest.

As the elevator arrived, Lila walked in and proposed for him to follow. To Adrien's uneasiness, he absorbed in his irritation and followed her. As the door of the elevator closed Lila pulled her lips to his ears, purring her greatest wish.


	2. Chapter 2: Task untold

Chapter 2

Luka stood waiting by the door of Madam Lise studio for Marinette. This was the 7th time this month she was late for work. Luka was expecting Madam Lise to be her usual self, giving Marinette a hard time, he always had to hear about it during their walks. When Luka heard the door swing open, bashing into the wall from the impact, he knew his expectation was correct. Luka turned to see Marinette huffing in full blown rage, pacing over to his side followed by Madam Lise herself.

"Marinette if you walk away your fired!" The old woman screamed pointing her finger in Marinette's direction. Madam Lise looked to be in her mid-fifties, though she was in excellent shape. Her hair was a bob cut, silver, and she always dressed to impress. Luka thought she looked like Meryl Streep, and she acted like she owned anyone who worked for her.

Marinette turned back around, her brows narrowed, and Luka could see her body shaking from the rage. Luka had rarely seen Marinette so angry, it was nearly impossible since she was such a positive person, she only got like this when something really pushed her over the edge. Luka stood frozen by the wall, unsure if he should defend his girlfriend or let her handle it herself.

Marinette pointed back at Madam Lise, her eyes blazing, raising her voice to match Madam Lise, "You know what I quit! Keep your lousy job! You have no right to treat people so awful, I am not your maid, or servant, I am a designer! That's my job. I didn't apply to be your lackey, and you will not treat me that way on any circumstance Madam Lise."

No one had ever spoken to her that way, Madam Lise gasped and fumbled back, blown away by the shock of a mere peasant girl standing up to her. Recollecting herself, Madam Lise walked closer to Marinette, standing face to face with a scrutinizing glare. The tension was so intense between the two women that Luka could cut it with a knife.

"You will never work as a fashion designer, you will never own your own studio, I will personally make sure of that Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Madam Lise spat calmly, staring Marinette down. Madam Lise could see the fear in Marinette's gaze, though Marinette was trying her best to hide it, Madam Lise could see it in the girl's face. With a triumphant look, Madam Lise walked back into her studio, waving Marinette goodbye.

Luka looked back at Marinette who was clutching her purse so tightly that it began to crumple in her grasp. Scratching his head, Luka slowly walked over to Marinette and reached for her hands, lightly touching them with his own. Marinette's angry slowly started to fade away as she looked up into Lukas eyes. Marinette couldn't seem to stay angry with him around. It's like he knew just how to help her overcome her issues with just one glance.

"Do you want to talk about it? We do have a couple of blocks to go, might make for a great conversation." Luka said softly throwing in a reassuring smile. Marinette rolled her eyes, she hated it when he acted like prince charming, it was a bit overwhelming at times. He acted like Chat Noir when danger was afoot, so calm and collected, like there was nothing wrong at all.

Marinette sighed, "Madam Lise was mad because I was late again. She said ' _Marinette this is the 7_ _th_ _time you've been late this month. You are either going missing, extremely late, or you just don't show up at all. So, because of this I am going to make you clean the entire building.'_ So of course, I did what she wanted me to do! After I finished I saw that it was time for me to leave, and then she said that because of my intolerance I was going to stay until closing. Not designing but to stay as her chore girl!" Marinette fumed using her hands to portray her frustration.

Luka laughed at her gestures and grabbed hold of Marinette's hand, walking her down the street to her apartment. Marinette rolled her eyes, "I just can't stand that woman!"

"I know Marinette, but Madam Lise does have a point. You're always late, missing, or you've disappeared from the face of the planet, and it's not just this month. This is going to sound bad, but I think she was right to try and keep you over a little longer. Now because of your pride you no longer have a job." Luka said, Marinette stopped in her tracks, and pulled her hand away from Luka.

Luka rubbed his face with his hand knowing that he just started world war 3. He turned around to see Marinette with her nostrils flared, her eyes piercing, and her arms crossed against her chest. Luka exhaled deeply, making sure to choose his next words carefully, "I'm just saying that its not fair for everyone else to cover for you while you're off doing whatever. It's not professional Marinette." His voice was soft-spoken, standing his ground on the subject.

Marinette couldn't defend herself. What was she going to say, 'Well I'm Ladybug, I'm the one keeping your ass and everyone else's ass safe from Hawkmoth. Sorry if I miss a few days at work to be a super hero.' No way was she going to tell him that. If she wasn't ready to tell her most trusted friend and partner of nine years, Chat Noir, who she was beneath the mask, she certainly wasn't about to reveal her identity to a guy she had been dating for almost a year.

Marinette swallowed her pride and put on a fake smile, "Your right Luka. I've been unprofessional about the whole thing." The words felt like salt on her tongue, but there was nothing she could do about it. Marinette walked over and grabbed ahold of Luka's hand. Luka leaned down to place his lips against her forehead and continued to walk her home.

* * *

As they approached Marinette's apartment door, Luka leaned in to give Marinette a kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Luka's kiss wasn't the same as Adrien's, it was kind of just like a casual gesture with Luka... but Adrien kiss felt like Christmas morning. When the kiss ended, Marinette opened her eyes and saw that Luka's face was replaced by Adrien's. Marinette started to panic, pushing Luka away from her.

"Is everything ok Marinette?" Luka asked, giving Marinette a curious expression. Marinette blinked a couple of times, but it didn't help.

"Yes of course Adr-I mean Luka, I'm fine." Marinette stammered, rubbing her eyes vigorously. After a few minutes, Marinette watched as Adrien's face started to disappear from Lukas image.

"Ummmm… ok then…if your alight I'll be off then. I have to meet up with my band mates and chill. Have fun with Alya." Luka said, waving her goodbye, and walked down the hall to the stairwell. Marinette walked into her apartment and tossed her purse on the couch. Marinette laid her back against the front door and slid down to the ground. 'This day couldn't get any worse.' Marinette thought to herself, placing her face on her knees.

Alya walked out of the Kitchen followed by her kwami, Trixx, floating above her shoulder, "You either had a really rough day or an amazing kiss." Alya teased with a playful wink. Marinette groaned loudly and threw her arms around her legs.

Tiki flew out of Marinette's purse over to Alya and Trixx, "You may want to get out the wine and ice-cream." The little kwami suggested with sad eyes. Alya turned to her attention back to Marinette, "oh girl, did you tell him?" Alya asked with concern.

Marinette lifted herself up off the ground, kicked off her shoes, and walked into her room to collapse face first on the bed. Alya and the kwamis walked in to see Marinette screaming into the mattress, "So I guess Ill grab the whole bottle of wine, two pints of ice-cream, and nail polish." Alya stated watching as Marinette began to beat her fist into the bed.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Marinette was lying up against the head of her bed, sipping on her second glass of merlot that Alya had bought from the store. She was starting to feel more relaxed, as the wine started to take effect. Alya sat cross legged at the end of the bed with Marinette's feet in her lap. Alya was putting the second coat of red paint on Marinette's toe nails. Tiki and Trix were munching on the leftover chocolate ice-cream on Marinette's dresser, letting their two masters talk amongst themselves. After Alya finished, she crawled to the other side of Marinette, and laid beside her friend. Cuddling up against Marinette's shoulder. Marinette dropped the side of her face, resting it on the top of Alyas head, closing her weary eyes.

"I think the whole thing was a misunderstanding Marinette. Maybe if you go and explain that to Madam Lise she'll take you back." Alya suggested.

Marinette scoffed, "Yeah and maybe I'll send her a couple of gold pieces as well."

"Ok your right, there's no way you can recover from this. What are you going to do?" Alya asked, angling her head in order to look at Marinette.

Marinette shrugged and sat her glass down on the night stand, "I don't know. The only bad part about losing my job was that Madam Lise ensured that no designer would ever take me. So, I guess I'll just live on the street in a cardboard box." Marinette said laying her head back on Alyas, acting dramatic while laughing. Alya snorted at Marinette's bad acting.

"You will not! I already bring home most of the pay anyway, I guess well just have to budget more until you get another job. Don't sweat it Mari." Alya said as she got off the bed, removing her miraculous and Marinette's, placing them both in the jewelry box. Then she walked over and tucked Marinette in, before walking to the other side of the bed to slid underneath the blankets.

"Now about the Adrien incident." Alya stated laying back on her friend's shoulder. Marinette couldn't help but smile at the mention of his name.

"We bumped into one another yesterday and we talked. I thought that would be the end of it, besides him asking me out for coffee the next day, but then I saw him on our floor when I got off work! At first, I thought it was strange, but apparently, he was seeing Lila for one of his friends. Next thing I knew I invited him in, and Alya…I didn't want him to leave." Marinette said as she reminisced about the memory. Marinette thought of the way Adrien looked at her, sending chills down her spine, and the passionate kisses they shared that caused goosebumps to appear all over her body.

Alya glanced up to see Marinette staring out the window with a loving expression. Alya had seen this look on Marinette a dozen times back when they were teenagers. It had been awhile that she had seen Marinette so content, even when she was with Luka she never was fully overtaken like she was now.

"You know…I think that maybe you're just having second thoughts. You've been with Luka for a year now, no proposal, and you guys haven't done anything yet. So maybe you need to rekindle that spark." Alya said playfully causing Marinette to blush at the thought.

"I don't know Alya, Luka is a great guy, I just havent felt really connected with him. Lately and- "

"Nonsense Marinette, you two are perfect for each other. You both like the same music, food, and he adores you." Alya interrupted.

Marinette didn't say anything against Alya, all she did was allow her best friend to state her feelings. "Marinette, I think that before you make any rash decisions about Luka, that you should get to know Adrien, on a friend level. Things have changed over the last couple of years. Luka is a great guy and he could be the one for you. I just don't want you getting hurt again." Alya said kissing Marinette's shoulder. Alya rolled over to her side, falling into a deep sleep as Marinette sat up and contemplated the two men.

Marinette laid down and stared up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts and emotions. Was she really just falling in love with Adrien because she was losing interest in Luka? Or was she just confusing love with lust? Marinette wasn't sure anymore. When she bumped into Adrien the other day she felt this spark, the same spark she had all those years ago with him, when Adrien handed her the umbrella. With Luka she didn't have a spark it was more of an attraction, the way he noticed her, and how he made her feel like she was actually someone special.

Of course, she loved Luka, but it wasn't the same love that she felt for Adrien. Marinette hated this whole situation. She was just fine before Adrien showed back up in her life. He made it clear all those years ago that he wasn't interested in her. So, Marinette waited, and waited for Adrien to turn around, until she gave up and agreed to date Luka. For a whole year Marinette talked herself into how great Luka was, allowing him into her life, and just when she was starting to feel like she was in love... Adrien Agreste came knocking again.

Marinette smacked herself in the face a couple of times, 'No I love Luka not Adrien, he's been here with me, he's dealt with me, and he's the one I'll eventually end up with. Not Adrien.' She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was late when Adrien arrived at home, his butler Raphael greeted him at the front door, "Good evening Master Agreste, did you enjoy your outings. Master Nino is awaiting you in the game room sir." He said with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Raphael," Adrien replied patting him on his shoulder, "Why don't you take the rest of the night off, and don't forget to grab some cookies in the kitchen. I'm sure your girls will like the fact that their father is home early with treats." He said with a slight smile.

Raphael grinned and bowed once more, "Thank you Master Agreste, your kindness is a blessing to my family sir." Raphael answered, walking toward the dining area.

Adrien went up the marble stairs case, turning to the right, and into the gaming room where he saw Nino lounging lazily on the couch with his legs propped up on the Ackerman cube.

Nino was playing a new racing game on their 75-inch flat screen tv, and from the looks of it he wasn't doing so hot. Stepping closer to the couch, Adrien saw that Nino had his beat headphones wrapped around the base of his neck, his short brown curly hair was a mess, and he was shirtless, allowing Adrien to see his slim body. Nino was only wearing his satin pajama shorts, which wasn't a surprise to Adrien, he knew his friend hated wearing anything else before bed. Adrien let himself fall down next to his friend on the couch, causing Nino to jump from the sudden change.

"Hey man not cool! Never sneak up on a ninja." Nino shouted punching Adrien's shoulder before going back to his game, "I hate your cat like characteristic man. One of these days you're going to sneak up on me and I'm going to knock you on the ground." Nino joked as he tried to maneuver his car around a tight corner.

Adrien belted out a laugh, "Yeah right, I'm too quick for you. Plus, you could never sneak up on me, your too slow." Adrien joked pushing his friend over slightly, "Where's the other controller, I'll join you."

"Here," Nino leaned over to the side of the couch and threw Adrien the controller, "Ill tag you in really quick." Nino said restarting his game to multiplayer and began new game. Nino looked over to see that something was bothering Adrien, after the handful of texts from Alya this morning, Nino knew he had to talk to Adrien about it eventually.

"So…Alya texted me earlier, you know…about you and Mari. You wanna talk about it?" Nino asked unsure of how to word it.

Adrien never had any issues with women. Heck, Adrien never had any women period. Nino knew Adrien was waiting out for the same woman since he was 14. Which is why it coming as a shock that Alya found him in bed with Marinette this morning. Marinette was like family to Nino, I mean when you've known a person all your life, you eventually see them as your blood relative.

There was moment of silence between them, Nino glanced over to see Adrien completely focused on the game, unwavering from Ninos question. Adrien inhaled and exhaled deeply before replying, "Not really, I mean if your assuming that we did anything inappropriate, then the answer is no." Adrien said emotionless, as he got ahead of Nino in the game. Nino slouched his shoulder, as he tried to regain his place in the game.

"I wasn't assuming you did anything. I just thought I'd ask, bro." Nino said as he tried not to press the subject to much. As Adrien ran his car across the finish line, he stood up, and placed his controller next to Nino. As Adrien started walking back towards the door, Nino stood up and tried to call his friend back.

"Where are you going man? We just played one game, don't you wanna play another round?"

Adrien didn't turn to look at his friend, he didn't want to be bothered at the moment, all he could think about was Marinette. "Nah, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Maybe tomorrow after class and the modeling shoot we'll have a rematch. Night Nino." Adrien quietly responded, walking out of the room, and up another set of stairs into his room. Adrien closed his door and threw his white jacket on the bed, causing Plagg to fly out and over to Adrien's side.

"Not now Plagg, just eat some cheese and be quiet." Adrien said heading for his private bathroom and slamming the door. Plaggs cat like ears pouted, he hated being a kwami sometimes, always abiding by the stupid rules. He hated seeing his master in so much pain but there was nothing Plagg could do about it. Plagg heard the water of the shower start up, listening to his master's orders, he went and munched on his camembert cheese.

* * *

Adrien sat in the shower with his knees up to his face, his arms around his legs, as the water fell over his entire body, and dripped off of him, down into the drain. He felt numb to everything, like nothing mattered anymore in his life anymore. Not only was Adrien being blackmailed by Lila, the most deceitful woman in Paris, but he put Marinette's relationship at risk.

Marinette was the purest person he had ever known, willing to help others when they needed it, kind, and all around an amazing person. Now because of him, Marinette was at risk of losing everything, her good name, the man she loved, and dignity. The very thought of Lila exposing trying to harm Marinette set a fire deep within him. Adrien out of rage, took his fist, and slammed it down on the tile floor, causing the tile to brake slightly. He felt a stinging pain in his hand, looking down to see his blood mix with the water, running down the drain.

Adrien brought his hand up to his face examining it. He could see a small gash along the side of his knuckle, along with a purplish color, and bump. Adrien shook it off, if he went to the hospital, his father would be disappointed in him for being so reckless. He stood up to finish washing himself off, Adrien knew he didn't have time to sit around thinking about his problems, he needed to get out. When he walked back into his room wearing only a towel and dripping wet. Plagg sat waiting by the empty camembert case, looking at his master, and smiling smugly.

"I'm ready when you are kid." Plagg said

Adrien didn't waste another minute, "Plagg claws out!" he yelled transforming into Chat Noir and escaped through his bedroom window into the night.

* * *

Queen Bee sat on the Eiffel tower, looking over Paris and examined her fingernails. Bee hated patrols, she found them to be pointless and boring. She would rather have been at X and Y's party, or at home soaking herself in a bubble bath with Champagne…but no it was her 'duty' to protect the people of Paris. The clatter of footsteps from caught Bee's attention, swiftly turning, and shot her poison dart at the victim. Only to have it destroyed by Chat Noirs metal staff.

"You scared me your stupid cat! Next time say something." Queen bee spat with a slight feeling of relief passing through her body. Chat sneered, as he walked over, and squatted down beside her taking in the beauty of his city. This brought back old memories of when he and Ladybug would sit and patrol the city together. Chat turned his attention to Bee and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, thought I'd crawl out of my hide out, and help tonight. I was actually hoping to find Ladybug, is she around here?" He asked curiously turning his head in both direction in search for his lady. Queen Bee just rolled her eyes at his question.

"Pfft. That bug isn't out tonight, I'm shocked your even here. We all thought you quit." Queen Bee mocked, crossing her legs, and keeping her eyes over Paris.

"Oh…" Chat replied hanging his head, "I just needed to talk to her about something." He said in a low voice, Queen Bee looked intrigued and scooted closer to him, beaming with joy.

"Really!? What ever about?" Bee asked playing with the bell on the collar of his neck. Chat rolled his eyes and stood up swinging his staff over his shoulders.

"I don't think you would understand Bee, you're not…what's the word…very considerate of people emotions." Chat teased watching as she stood straight up, with a pouted lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Ppppllleeeaaase Kitty! Tell me! Ill be considerate I swear!" Queen Bee begged, practically crying out from desperation. No one ever confided in her for anything. For once she wanted someone to tell her something. Chat let out a small chuckle, casting his staff down in front of him, and leaned up against it. Gazing at Bee with a childish look upon his face.

"You have to promise. I won't tell you anything if you don't promise." He said playfully, holding out his pinky finger to her. Queen Bee jumped for joy, grabbing ahold of his pinky with her own, and sat back down to listen to his issues. Chat sat down beside Bee and started to confess his issues with her.

"So, I'm having a few issues in my normal life. There's this girl that I've known since middle school…but over the years we lost touch. I ran into her the other day and I felt something, like a connection I guess. Anyway, I found out that she in a relationship with this guy, and I don't know what came over me but I ended up…doing something really stupid." Chat said rubbing his hand threw his messy blonde hair.

"Omg! Did you have sex with her!" Queen Bee exclaimed throwing her hands against her cheeks and gasping. Chat looked at her unamused, as she started rambling on of how wrong he was for doing something so gross.

Chat covered her mouth with his hands before continuing, "No! I did not have sex with her…I almost did. But that's not the point! Pay attention." He said releasing her mouth. "Anyway, I also have the same feelings for another woman but she's always rejected me. I'm not sure if its because of the feelings she has for another guy or she just doesn't feel the same for me. On top of it, my old friends whole world is in jeopardy because of me." Chat said with a tinge of regret. He waited for Bee to say something sarcastic or mean, but she didn't.

"Wow…that sounds really tough." Bee said taking it all in, "Well if I was you, I would confront this other woman and ask her about her feelings toward you. If she says that she likes you but this other guy is in the way, then you at least know she cares. If not, I would move on. As for your friend, you seem to care for her a lot, maybe you always did, but your just now realizing it." Bee said nudging him with her foot. "Plus, if things don't work out with the other woman I would totally try getting together with your friend." Bee said with a wink, watching as Chat turned bright red at the thought.

"She has a boyfriend Bee, the only thing that's going to happen is a ruined relationship, and failed friendship." Chat said pathetically as he hugged his legs against chest. Why did he ever expect Bee to understand his problems, she had never been in love, and she thought the meaning of life was partying and playboys.

"Stop being so negative Chat! Look your friend probably feels the same for you, I mean she almost …ugh I don't even want to think about it because it makes me gag," Bee stated as she mimicked throwing up, causing Chat to slap her on the back, "Anyway, just get to know her again. Who knows maybe she won't be revolted by your gross feline characteristics." Bee said laughing as Chat growled and moved away from her.

"Gee thanks you're a big help…I am so glad I was able to confide in you Bee." Chat mocked extending his staff to leap away. Bee touched his leg which pulled his attention back down towards her. The expression on her face was odd, Chat had never seen Bee look so caring before, she actually looked like a friend.

"Take my advice your dumb cat. Trust me, I know love when I see it. I too have turned down people in my life, who I knew truly loved me, but I let my ungrateful actions get in the way. You and Ladybug helped me to be the person I am now. I know things will work out for the better in the end, eventually you'll find happiness." Bee's tone of voice was sweet and angelic, as she looked deep into Chats green cat eyes, like she actually had feelings. Chat had never seen this side of Bee, for a moment he wanted to grab her in a big hug, until she opened her mouth again.

"Now get out of here you, I don't want your gooey love crap ruining my persona. I have a city to watch over, press to entertain, and I don't need you around to take the credit." Bee said, puffing her hair and going back to admire herself. Chat rolled his eyes and leapt away, listening to Bee yell at him, "And you better not tell anyone about this, I don't want people thinking I give a damn about there issues!"

Chat laughed, deep down he was glad to have heroic friends that could help him with his problems, even when some of them were complete snobs, Chat considered them to be part of his family. As he leapt from building to building he landed on the roof of his Mansion and climbed back in through the window of his room. Detransforming back into Adrien, he got dressed into his blue satin pajamas, and climbed into bed. Plagg cuddled up on the pillow next to Adrien's head.

"So, can we get some rest now, I'm so tired of all this girl drama today." Plagg asked grabbing ahold of the camembert that Adrien placed under the pillow for him.

Adrien grinned at his kwami, looking up at the ceiling, with the feeling of hope sweeping over him, "Yes my friend, no more drama for tonight. Tomorrow though is another day." Adrien said smiling at the thoughts of a new start. Adrien rolled to his side and let his tired eyes close, drifting off to sleep.

"Argh! I hate women! Why can't you just be like me and avoid them!" Plagg moaned, throwing his face deeper into the pillow, complaining the whole night to his sleeping master.

* * *

The next day Adrien dressed to impress, he slides on navy smart trousers, a slim fitting white button-down shirt, leaving a couple of buttons undone at the top, and a pair of brown shoes. Packing his briefcase, Adrien headed off to class. Passing Nino and his servants with a new upbeat personality.

"See ya later Nino!" Adrien chirped as he ran for the door.

"Wait dude are you still coming to the club tonight? Don't forget I'm the DJ tonight." Nino asked watching as Adrien grabbed a croissant off a platter.

"Wouldn't miss it dude! See you tonight!" Adrien said running out the door.

Nino and everyone looked at each other, bewildered at what they had just witnessed. Nino smirked, "Ahh, my man's in love. I knew he liked Marinette…just a matter of time." He said and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

* * *

Adrien felt like for once things were going right again. He sat in class, did all the assignments, listened to the lectures, and was even allowed to leave early for being ahead of schedule.

Adrien put on his black shades and walked down to Madam Lise studio to surprise Marinette and treat her to coffee like he had promised to do the other day. Adrien had come up with an idea that he believed would help her career wise, and also get them back to where they were as friends. As Adrien entered Madam Lise studio, he was greeted by Madam Lise herself, who was dressed in a business casual attire.

"Welcome sir to my shop, I am Madam Lise, please let me know if there's anything I can help you with." Her voice was honeyed, waving her hands around to show Adrien how amazing her studio was. Adrien removed his glasses and looked around the studio, once Madam Lise recognized him she snapped her fingers and had her best designers fall in line.

"Mr. Agreste! It is an honor to have you in my shop, do you need some water? Maybe something to eat? Elise, fetch Mr. Agreste a glass of water." She demanded waving her worker away.

"Thank you but I'm not thirsty, actually I was looking for a friend of mine. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Is she here today?" Adrien asked sweetly pushing past the woman and men who surrounded him. Madam Lise looked horrified.

"Marinette is your friend? I uh didn't know…" Madam Lise stuttered feeling the electricity flow through her veins. Adrien nodded and turned to face Madam Lise with a questionable look. Adrien could tell something was wrong by the way she spoke, and looking at her fallen body posture, that was all he needed to confirm his suspicion.

"Is Marinette ok? Did something happen to her?" Adrien asked in a soft-spoken tone. Madam Lise snapped out of her horrified composure and nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes, everything is fine, I-I'll give her a call Mr. Agreste. She's probably just running late again. Please have a seat and I'll get her on the phone right away." Madam Lise had her servants direct Adrien over to the waiting room chair and they showered him with drinks and snacks of his choice.

Madam Lise rushed into her office and shut the door, pulling out her cell phone to call Marinette.

* * *

Marinette sat in her living room with Alya beside her on the couch. Marinette's hair was in a messy bun and she was still wearing her pink pajamas, while watching the news. They both were enjoying their morning together before Marinette's cell phone started to ring. When she saw that it was Madam Lise she looked over at Alya with a weird look.

"It's Madam Lise?" Marinette shrilled. She turned to look at Alya for guidance on the situation and of course Alya told her to answer it.

"Hello? Madam Lise?" Marinette asked unsure if her old boss had accidentally butt dialed her or something. Marinette could hear the nervousness in Madam Lises voice as she started to speak.

"Marinette, I need you to hurry up and get over here. Mr. Agreste is here and he's asking for you. As you know this could mean a great deal for my company if he uses one of my designs. Don't mess this up for me." Madam Lise stated formally hanging up the phone.

Alya looked over at Marinette's confused face, "So what did the dragon want?" Alya asked waving her hands in Marinette's face. Marinette still trying snap out of her daze began to speak, "She wants me back at the studio, like right now. I think I just got my job back." Marinette said before running into her room to get dressed.

* * *

Marinette hurried around the corner she couldn't believe the world fashion designer Mr. Agreste had personally asked for her. She was so excited that she left her hair in a messy bun, put on a black midi dress that had V neckline with ruffle yolk and short gathered sleeves. With 13 buttons closure on front and the bottom of dress was slightly flared. And wore her flat Bordeaux leather sandals, that strapped between her toes and around her ankle.

Madam Lise sat beside Adrien who seemed to be growing impatient. He had been siting down for almost an hour now, listening to Madam Lise brag about her business and made her servants keep fetching him things he didn't want. Adrien excused himself and walked toward the door to open it but was stopped by Madam Lise as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Please wait Mr. Agreste, Marinette is on her way, she should be here any minute." She pleaded with him.

Adrien turned his head to face her, with a piercing glare, "That's what you said an hour ago. I think I'll just go find her myself." Just as he turned to leave someone collided against him, falling with him to the floor. Adrien felt his head throbbing slightly, opening his eyes, to see Marinette lying on top of him with a horrified face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Marinette squealed as she moved off of Adrien and fixed her dress. Madam Lise had her assistants help Adrien back up to his feet and examined him for any injury. Adrien brushed himself off and rubbed the back of his head to feel a small bump forming. He didn't care though, Adrien was used to injuries, plus in away this was karma for the other day. Madam Lise raised her voice at Marinette, furious at how carless and clumsy she was.

"Your horrible girl looks what you've done to Mr. Agreste! Be lucky if he doesn't sue for your insolence." Madam Lise said. Marinette was so embarrassed; how could she have not realized the Gabriel Agreste wouldn't actually come to this place. She should've known that it was Adrien, Marinette just wasn't used to him being called Mr. Agreste, she had always known him as just Adrien.

Adrien stepped in-between Marinette and Madam Lise, "Don't you dare speak to Marinette like that again Madam Lise. I'm very used to Marinette's clumsiness or at least I'm starting to remember it. Don't worry I won't be seeing anyone," Adrien said causing Madam Lise to feel two feet shorter as she bowed in respect to Adrien's demand. "Come along Marinette there is something we need to discuss." Adrien said, placing his injured hand around Marinette's waist, briskly leading her out of the studio.

Marinette didn't understand what was going on, she thought Madam Lise needed her to design something for Mr. Agreste. If that was true then why was Adrien leading her away from the studio. Marinette looked up at Adrien who seemed to be content in this moment, like nothing else mattered but being by her side.

"Uhm…Adrien Madam Lise said that you needed me to design something for you, is that true?" Marinette asked shyly, unaware of what Adrien had instore for her. Not once did Adrien look down to meet Marinette's gaze. He simple kept smiling and walked them over to the local coffee shop.

Letting go of Marinette's waist, Adrien went over to the other side of the table, and pulled out the chair for her, "Yes, Marinette. I will explain everything, please have a seat." He said in a silvery voice, watching as Marinette walked over to sit in the chair, and then carefully pushed her in toward the table.

Adrien sat in the chair across from Marinette and looked over the menu. Marinette felt that this was all rather odd. He seemed so calm and collected, so happy. Even when she gazed into his emerald eyes, he acted like what happened the other night was nothing but a dream. Marinette wasn't going to let it bother her though, she already determined that Luka was the one she wanted to be with. Adrien and Marinette ordered the same thing two decafe hot lattes and two bagels. When their food and beverages arrived, Adrien thought it was the time to speak with her about his proposition.

"Marinette, I would like you to design me something fashionable for my fall and winter photo shoot. Now I know it's a few months in advance being that were still in July. I just figured that it would give you the time you need to come up with an entire collection." Adrien said nonchalant as he took a sip of his latte, secretly glancing over to see Marinette's reaction.

Marinette was beaming with joy at the offer, she couldn't believe that Adrien Agreste, wanted her to design his entire collection, "If you're worried about your job, I am willing to talk it over with my father to see if I can hire you as my personal designer, that way you can attend any studies that you need to attend, or come and go as you wish without being abused. I will compensate you for your time, just let me know your price and its done." Adrien finished, allowing Marinette to take in all the information.

Marinette couldn't believe this, it was like a dream come true. This was her chance to work for the Agreste family, the biggest fashion name in all of Paris, and she was going to work as Adrien's personal designer. Marinette felt faint, she grabbed hold of her latte and sipped it slowly before fanning herself off.

"So, what do you say Marinette? Do you think Luka would allow you to work with me?" Adrien said placing his latte down and continued to look at Marinette, hoping that she would say yes.

'Luka.' Marinette completely forgot to acknowledge Luka voice in any of this. She knew he would be fine with the offer as long as it didn't include Adrien, there was no possible way that Luka would say yes. Slumping down in the chair Marinette could see her dreams dissipating, as she readied herself to turn the offer down.

"Adrien I would love too, but I don't think Luka would be so key on the idea of my working with you." Marinette stated keeping her eyes down at her half-eaten bagel. Adrien sat back in his seat in deep thought, rubbing his chin with his fingers.

"Why don't you ask him before you make your final decision, plus I figure this could give us time to reconnect as friends again." Adrien said going back to sip his latte.

Marinette cringed at the word 'friend', she didn't know why it bothered her so much. That's all she had ever been to Adrien, was a friend. Though when he said it this time it felt like an arrow through her heart. Adrien noticed Marinette's smile disappear, sliding her hands under the table, and slumped over in her chair.

"Marinette?" Adrien's voice caught her attention, snapping her back down to reality, as she placed her hands back up on the table along with a smile. "You seem like something else is bothering you, is it about the other night?" He asked softly placing his hand on top of hers. She looked down at his hand and noticed it was all bruised and scabbed over.

"What did you do?" Marinette asked ignoring his question. Adrien sighed and brought his hand back toward him.

"Nothing to be concerned about." He said with a reassuring smile, but Marinette didn't believe him.

"Well it looks really bad, have you had it looked at yet." Marinette asked going over to stand beside him, holding out her hand for his. Adrien knew that he could sit and argue with her, but she would end up getting her way. He gave her his hand and let her examine it, carefully tracing over the bruises with her fingertips.

"It happened the other night…I slipped in the shower and I used my fist to catch myself. I'm sure it will be just fine Marinette." Adrien said, watching as Marinette smiled and placed a small kiss on the bruised hand. Adrien gave her an inquisitive look, finding her sweet gesture to be rather strange.

"There now it should heal up just fine, you know, placing a kiss on something wounded helps with the healing process." Marinette said jokingly, as she let his hand go and walked back over to her seat to continue eating the rest of her bagel. Adrien couldn't help but blush slightly, he knew Marinette was being silly, but he loved it.

Adrien's phone started to vibrate in his pocket, "Excuse me for a minute Marinette, I'll be right back." He told her pulling out his phone and walking to the other side of the restaurant, with his eyes still on Marinette. Adrien didn't recognize the number but decided to go ahead an answer it incase it was from one of his father's agencies.

"Hey pretty boy, are you ready to make good on your promise." Lila said seductively. Adrien felt chills run down his spine as she spoke.

"You'll keep to your promise, you won't say a word to Luka." Adrien growled, he hated being blackmailed, but if that meant protecting Marinette he would do whatever Lila told him too.

"I promise, I'll be over at your place around 5." She said hanging up the phone. Adrien threw his phone back in his pocket and walked back over to Marinette, looking down at her with a loving smile.

"Allow me to escort you back to your job, ma'am." Adrien said with a slight bow and extended hand. Marinette laughed at his chivalry and accepted his hand. Adrien leaned in and kissed her sweetly on her cheek whispering in her ear. "Don't worry about a thing, Marinette, everything will work out for the best. I promise."

Marinette pulled away and looked at him with concern in her eyes. She wasn't sure what Adrien was talking about. Assuming that it was about Luka's answer, so she just nodded, and allowed him to escort her back to Madam Lises.

* * *

Lila waited by Adrien's front door, being turned away by the Raphael, "Madam Master Agreste has not informed me of your arrival, I simply cannot allow you to come in." He said for the fourteenth time.

"I assure you, your master and I have a deal- "Lila said pressing her finger in Raphael's chest, but was interrupted by Adrien.

"Its ok Raphael, this is my new girlfriend Lila." Adrien opened the door to allow her in. Lila smirked and stuck her tongue out at Raphael who was revolted by her ill manners. Adrien grabbed Lila by the hand and lead her to his room.

* * *

Luka, Marinette, Alya, and Nino were chilling together in the club. Nino was the DJ tonight so he was able to get free passes for all of his friends. Alya was up on-stage dancing beside Nino, while Marinette and Luka were down in the crowd rocking out and having a blast. Marinette needed this from the day shed had, and she finally had the courage to confront Luka about Adrien's offer. She grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the club.

"what's up Marinette?" Luka asked.

Marinette smiled and grabbed hold of his hands, "Well you see, something awesome happened this morning. I got an offer to work as someone's personal designer."

Luka was ecstatic, "Sweetheart that's great! With who?" he asked. Marinette bit her lip, this was it the big moment of truth. As she was about to tell Luka the big news, their phones started buzzing. Luka pulled out his phone and stared at the message in shock.

"What is it?" Marinette asked him as she pulled out her phone as well. When Marinette saw that the message was from Lila, she threw her phone up in the air, like she had just seen a ghost. Lila never texted her, not in a million years, so why was she texting her now.

"Looks like a group message." Luka responded opening the message and dropped his jaw, "Wow, I guess I was wrong about Agreste flirting with you." He said still looking at the image on his phone dumb founded. Marinette opened up her message from Lila and gasped in horror, feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces.

It was an image of Lila and Adrien in bed together, naked under the covers, and kissing. The text below read "Best boyfriend ever!", Marinette couldn't believe what she was seeing. Luka smiled about it, "Well I think they look great together, I think they are a little to…well you know…but still. What do you think Mari?" Luka asked glancing up to see that Marinette was still staring at the image.

"Yeah, I guess they do…" Marinette said her voice disappearing with each breathe.

What did she care for anyway, she should be happy for Adrien. If she wanted to be a good friend she was going to support him, Marinette wasn't his lover, nor was she his girlfriend. "I think they look like the best couple I've seen in a while." Marinette smiled and put her phone away, hiding her pain from Luka.

"Now who did you say wanted to hire you?" Luka asked taking her hand in his.

"Adrien Agreste." Marinette said, Luka nodded at the idea, and led her back into the dance club.

"I think you should take it, at least now I know he doesn't have any feelings toward you. Plus, he was able to move my audition date with Jagged Stone. The dudes pretty awesome." Luka said as they entered the club again. Marinette shrugged, refusing to let the pain seep through her facade, after all she was having the best time with the people she loved.

Luka pointed over to a blonde-haired man sitting at the table by himself, "Hey, why don't you go tell him that you'll accept his offer. I think Agreste is over there!" Luka yelled above the music so Marinette could hear him. Marinette turned to see Adrien sitting alone, looking upset. He was dressed in a casual party suit and was having a beer. Marinette kissed Luka and went over to Adrien's table.

As Marinette approached the music from the floor lowered, she found herself messing with her dress, and fixing her hair. 'What am I doing, he doesn't care how I look, he's dating Lila. Get ahold of yourself Marinette!' She thought to herself as she grew closer to Adrien's table.

When Adrien caught a glimpse of Marinette walking toward him, he felt the loneliness around him melt away, like she was the reason for his existence. Adrien's smile started to come back, his eyes glistened with joy, and he could feel his heart racing as Marinette grew closer. It was hard for him to not drop his jaw at her beauty, her red skin tight strapless mini dress, made him feel weak to his knees. Adrien noticed that her hair was still up in the same messy bun from earlier, and he didn't care, because to him she looked beautiful.

"Marinette, its good to see you." Adrien said standing up to greet her, kissing each side of her cheeks.

Marinette returned the favor and sat down beside him, "I have decided to accept your offer Adrien." She said joyful smile. Adrien placed his hand on top of hers.

"Great! Could you start tomorrow? I will be able to go over the rest of the details then, plus there's the paper work that needs to be done, and father wants to set up a meeting with you this week to go over how he likes things to be done." Adrien said contemplating on the idea.

"Sounds great." Marinette said less than thrilled, still seeing the image of him and Lila together. Adrien gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I'm really glad you accepted my offer Marinette, it means a lot to me, I really want us to get back to being close friends again." Adrien whispered to her as he leaned in and placed another kiss on her cheek.

"Well hello Marinette, surprise to see you at our table."

Marinette and Adrien turned to see Lila standing there with a few of her girlfriends holding drinks, with a wicked grin on her face. Marinette wanted so badly to throw a drink in Lila's smug face, but she needed to stay optimistic about this whole idea.

"I was just coming over to discuss something with Adrien, I'm sorry for imposing." Marinette stated as she stood up to leave. Lila blocked Marinette from leaving, pushing Marinette backwards with her free hand, and laughed as Marinette almost knocked over Adrien's drink on the table as she tried to catch herself.

"Oh? And what would you have to discuss with my boyfriend?" Lila jeered seeing the frustration in Marinette's face. Lila was enjoying every minute of this, she had always hated Marinette, her kindness was so revolting. Marinette began to stammer and Adrien grabbed hold of her shoulder taking over the conversation.

"Marinette will be my new personal designer, now please move aside, I think she wants to go and enjoy her time with her friends." Adrien said his voice was deep, his gaze was enough to make a person flinch.

Lila fiddled with her glass and decided to abide by what Adrien wanted and allowed Marinette to pass. As Marinette walked past the group, Lila held out her foot, causing Marinette to stumble into Lukas arms.

"Opps! I'm so clumsy, guess I have Marinette syndrome!" Lila and her friends laughed as they watched Luka pull Marinette back on the dance floor. Lila turned to Adrien who looked just as pissed as herself.

"If you make that brat your personal designer our deal is off, Ill ruin her life. Do you really want that?" Lila threatened keeping her voice low enough for him to hear.

"If you do that I'll tell everyone the truth, that it's all fake. The photos you staged, the relationship, and everything else you plan to do. Our deal stands. I pretend to date you, you get your fame, and you leave Marinette's love life unharmed." Adrien whispered in her ear, grinning wildly, as he sat back down to drink the rest of his beer. Lila slammed her drink down on the table before walking out to dance with her friends.

Adrien laid his back against the booth, looking out to Nino blasting out his tunes with Alya, and pulling Marinette up on stage to dance. Adrien chuckled a bit as Marinette messed up her dance with Alya and watched as the women busted out laughing at the other. He knew that everything was going to work out for the better. He needed to believe that somehow, in this chaotic mess, that everything was going to work out.


	3. Chapter 3: Changing of the Tides

**Chapter 3: Changing of the tides**

Marinette hurried across the bustling pathways of Paris. Her heels forcefully clicked as they hit against the concrete. Her body ached from the overuse of muscles, her lungs wanted to collapse from exhaustion, as she charged through the crowds.

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" Marinette yelled, apologizing to each stranger she passed for her rudeness.

Unable to carry on, Marinette stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, half bent over, as she laid her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Regaining the strength, she needed, she pulled out her phone, and went over the direction Alya texted her earlier.

"Alya's directions are saying that Adrien's home should be right here," Marinette mumbled under her breathe, turning her head in all directions.

She paused, nearly dropping her phone out of her hands when she spotted Adrien's home. The outside resembled Palace of Fontainebleau, but it lacked the exquisite outdoor beauty, and statues. It did, however, contain a massive sized gate that surrounded the entire mansion, just like his father's home. Placing her phone in her purse, Marinette casually stepped toward home in wonder.

When Marinette reached the entrance of the gate, a sphered orb above her, and scanned her entire body. It began to buzz and beep when it reached her earrings. Marinette gasped in fear of being discovered as Ladybug, but to her surprise, the light on the door lite green, and the gated door opened.

"Enjoy Your visit, Madam." The robot buzzed, hovering back into its hole.

Marinette sighed with relief. This wasn't the first time she had a scare of being discovered as Ladybug, but never by a robot. She walked along the stone pathway, gawking over the large fountain in the front, with a baby cupid in the center of the fountain pouring a jug of water into the fountain.

She nervously rubbed her forearm, the Adrien she remembered was never into extravagant things. He always seemed so humble, tranquil, and lenient. Gazing upon his home, Marinette was beginning to ponder that maybe he wasn't any of those any longer. After all, people can always change with time, right?

As she approached the double doors, Marinette held out her fist to knock, pausing to reflect on the consequences of her choice. What if something happened, like the other night, and she couldn't control herself? No, there was no possible way, Adrien was dating Lila now. She messed with the ends of her shirt, checking over her jeans, and fixed her hair, tucking away the loose strands behind her ears.

She tried to get herself pumped up using pep talk, "This is it, here I go. You got this Marinette." She told herself.

Nervous chitters waved in her body, raising her hand back to the door, and forcefully knocked against the solid wood. Marinette stepped away and waited to be greeted. Her mind raced with fears of being scorned for being so late or seeming too anxious that she started to act oddly.

The fears faded away as the door's opened, revealing a man in his early forties, in a tuxedo, and appearing well-mannered. His dark complexion bore a resemblance of creamy milk chocolate, eyes were the color of the ocean blue, and the man's striking features were nothing compared to his elegant smile.

"Hello sir, my names Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm Adrien's new fashion designer. I'm sorry for being so late, I was caught up in the Akuma attack." Marinette sweetly pronounced, waving her hands uncontrollably.

"Pleased to meet you miss Dupain-Cheng, I am Raphael, master Agreste's butler. I am afraid the Master is missing at the moment. Not to worry, this isn't uncommon, he usually turns up with no issues. Do come in," Raphael said with a slight bow, allowing Marinette in.

The mansion was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. Its hall was extravagant, an imperial snowy staircase with black guardrails, and grey marble flooring. Sunlight trickled down from the round skylight in the ceiling, every detail of the room reminded Marinette of an olden fortress. A glistening chandelier hung above her head and she gazed over the modern furniture in between the staircase. She found herself gawking over its stunning attractiveness, it was as if she sauntered into a mythical world.

"This way Madam," Raphael interrupted, walking in front of her, toward the long staircase.

Marinette collected herself and followed after Raphael, traveling down a long hall, passing several rooms, and into a large office. Other than a few distinct differences, Adrien's office mirrored his fathers, with a standing computer on a platform and meeting table below. Instead of the huge picture of Adrien's mother in the background, it was replaced with a sculpture of a naked woman with a cloak wrapped along her body and designs of the latest fashion hung along the sides of the walls in a professional way.

"I will inform the Master that you are waiting for him in his office. Please do not touch anything Madam, the Master's father is very particular about things being in their place," Raphael informed, before taking his leave.

Marinette sat her bags on the table and opened her purse to find Tiki munching on a chocolate chip cookie. She smirked down at her little kwami, taking her finger and tickling Tiki.

"So, this is our new place of work, what do you think Tiki?" Marinette asked the little kwami as it gulped down the rest of the cookie.

"I think this is great! Now you can reconnect with Adrien and you're not working for that awful woman." Tiki replied in her cute child-like voice.

Marinette nodded and closed her purse. She couldn't risk someone walking in and seeing Tiki, especially not Adrien. He would either find her crazy for talking to a foreign being or he would discover her secret identity as Ladybug.

She took a seat at the table and scrummaged around in her backpack for her sketchbook. Being in Adrien's home had inspired so many ideas for Marinette to sketch. She loved being able to design in peace and not having Madam Lise breathing down her throat every 5 minutes. This was the start of a new day for her career, her life, and her friendship with Adrien, all she had to do now was wait for him to turn up.

* * *

Chat Noir pounced from building to building, he couldn't believe how late he was to meet Marinette, and on her first day too He soared on to the roof of his Mansion and slid down into his bedroom window. Quickly de transforming back into Adrien.

Plagg glided above to his stack of Camembert on the coffee table, entirely exhausted from the battle. Throwing off his casual attires, Adrien tossed on his best work suit and slicked back his golden locks. He needed to look his best for Marinette on her first day, he couldn't risk scaring her off.

"Stay here Plagg, I don't need Marinette seeing you, or you running your mouth." Adrien spoke, running out his bedroom door, only to be met by Raphael at the bottom of the stairs.

Plagg rolled his eyes, 'If you only knew the things I knew about Marinette. You wouldn't care about her seeing me then,' he thought with a smirk, tossing a piece of cheese in the air, and chowed it down.

Adrien opened up his office door and saw Marinette sitting down sketching. She twisted her head, finding Adrien upright by the door, and stood to greet him. She extended her hand to him, with a friendly smile on her face, and confidence in her stance.

He was impressed with her actions. The Marinette he remembered would've been to shy to even meet his gaze, but now, it was like she could rule the world if she wanted to.

Adrien grabbed ahold of her hand, giving it a shake, "Sorry for being so late…the akuma attack…" he started while rubbing the back of his neck, trying to think of a good excuse for being so late. Marinette giggled and copied him.

"U-uh yeah, me too! Those crowds are crazy right! I mean good thing Chat Noir and Ladybug were there to protect us." Marinette stammered, blushing uncontrollably.

Adrien nodded at Marinette, "Exactly, their the greatest. Especially Chat Noir." He joked watching as Marinette gasped and started to freak out.

"He's ok, I suppose. It's great to see him around again. I'm sure Ladybug and their team have missed having him around." Marinette softly replied, rubbing her arm.

She did miss having Chat around. When he disappeared, she felt lost, for who was Ladybug without her partner. Sure, Marinette cared for Chat Noir, but she knew in her heart that they could never be. The mere thought of them ever being more than friends would cause too much attention, the kind of attention that villains would be attracted to.

No, they must always remain distant friends, it was their responsibility as the heroes of Paris. Besides, she knew her heart belonged to only one man and that was Luka. Adrien grasped Marinette shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm sure he missed them as well, that's probably why he's reemerging. Anyway, enough talk of our heroes, on to the world of fashion." Adrien said, walking over to a desk in the corner of the room. He pulled out a stack of papers and brought them over to the table.

"Here are all the papers I need you to read over and sign. I know it's a bit odd, but its all part of fathers hiring process. I think he mentioned something about stopping by later to meet you. Kill two birds with one stone I suppose." Adrien said, sitting the papers in front of Marinette.

"Sounds like a plan! I'll have all of this done before he gets here. I promise." Marinette said putting on a fake smile and gave him a thumb's up.

Adrien smirked at her optimism, watching as she started to read through the stack of papers, signing her name after each X. He walked back over to his desk picking up his own assignments while looking at the new designs his father issued for the next modeling shoot.

A few hours passed and Marinette was beaten, her fingers numb from all the signatures. She laid her head on the table, as her brain throbbed from all the reading. Adrien looked over his shoulder to see Marinette's head down and turned his attention toward the clock, it was already 7pm.

He walked over to Marinette and placed his hand on the small of her back, causing her to shoot straight up, and almost rammed the back of her head into his face. Thanks to his cat reflex's, he was able to dodge her blow, and began chuckling at her dismay.

"It's ok, just me. I lost track of time, my cook should have dinner set up already, care to join me?" Adrien asked, permitting her to stand up and stretch.

"Sure…I also finished the paper work." Marinette spurred, finishing her stretch.

Adrien grabbed the paperwork from the table and walked it back over to his desk, placing them in an envelope with a sticky note on top.

"I'll deliver them to father after class tomorrow. Since it's late I doubt he's going to come over. I hope you weren't too excited about meeting him tonight." Adrien innocently replied, running his hands through his blonde hair.

Marinette beamed, folding her hands, and spoke softly, "Of course I'm not disappointed, after all, I was just excepting paper work today. I'm sure your father is just a busy man Adrien, there's always next time."

"Your amazing Marinette," Adrien says, "Something I'm sure you already knew."

He walked over to Marinette with a charming smile and wrapped his arm around hers. She felt her heart skip a beat, 'He thinks I'm amazing.' She contemplated with overwhelming feelings, allowing him to lead her down the hall toward the dining hall.

They carried on a conversation about his studies school and past memories of their days at College Francoise Dupont. The minute they reached the dinning room Marinette felt her jaw drop, the table looked to be a mile long, and the room itself seemed to more than enough for one person. She didn't understand why one person would need so much space.

Adrien glanced down to see her in total shock, "Yeah I know it's a bit much, sorry Marinette, my Father likes to be over the top with a lot of things."

"And I have every right to be."

They turned away from each other to see a man in a white suit, styled silver hair, and glasses slanting against the kitchen with his cane. In the man's gaze, Marinette felt as small as a mouse, specifically when his appearance toughened at the sight of her arm entangled in his son's. Lowering her eyes to the floor, she could still feel the man's eyes burning into her.

"It's nice to see you father, I assumed you weren't coming because of the time." Adrien's voice was restrained as he spoke.

"I was held up in my meeting, I see you're getting comfortable with your new designer." Gabriel spat.

His words made Marinette feel lower than she already did. If being ridiculed by her favorite designer wasn't enough, he was ridiculing her in front of her old crush, and she had to stand there watching it. Adrien had enough, unwrapping his arm, he walked over to Gabriel and stared menacingly at his father.

"Marinette's an old friend, I was just being a gentleman, father. Is there something wrong with me escorting her to dinner?" Adrien asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Marinette stared at the two men, who were having a stare down. She wanted to move, just run out the door, and forget about the night's events, but her feet were melted to the ground.

"No, son. However, it is wrong when you already have a girlfriend, and your inviting other women to eat without her presence. Lila, is it? I'm sure your mother and I raised you better than that." Gabriel stated coldly as he walked over to the other end of the table and sat down. He unfolded the wrapped silverware and placed the linen on his lap.

"Sit down girl, we don't need our dinner getting cold because you are too busy gawking at everyone." Gabriel said, taking a sip of his wine, not even bothering to observe Marinette.

She was shaken, 'How could one man make her feel so powerless? How was it that this cruel man raised such a kindhearted son?' Marinette contemplated as she built up the courage to sit down. She took her place at the other end of the table facing Gabriel, whose attention was upon his empty plate.

She turned her eyes toward Adrien who had taken a seat in the middle of the table. He refused to glance at either of them, to her, he looked like a sad kitten or a lost puppy dog. They all sat in silence during dinner, dessert, and even when Gabriel checked Marinette's paperwork. When it was time for Gabriel to leave he veered at Marinette, viewing her as a waste of air.

"You will pass all of your designs over to me for my approval. I don't want my son galivanting in tasteless clothes. If I do not approve of a design, you will abide by my wishes and fix it. You will be mandated to attend a weekly meeting at 10 am sharp every Friday, if you are late for one, I will let you go. In the Agreste industry failure is not an option. Do I make myself clear Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette felt her courage resurface as she placed a small smile on her lips, "Yes Mr. Agreste."

She couldn't let Adrien down. Even if the city needed Ladybug, Adrien needed Marinette. He stuck his career and reputation on the line for her and she refused to let him or his father down. Gabriel nodded and turned his attention to his son, softening his gaze.

"Don't try getting cozy with this girl. I am already disappointed with how you and Lila announced your relationship. Did you ever take into consideration how difficult it's going to be to clear this from our name? let alone the trouble it will cause if you start an affair with another woman? Grow up Adrien, you're not a child anymore. Your mother would be ashamed of you."

His words cut through Adrien like a two-edged sword. It was enough to make Marinette want to yell some inappropriate words at Gabriel, but she held her tongue, out of respect for his son. She turned to peek up at Adrien, his green eyes were distant like he was an empty shell. Gabriel grabbed his evening coat from Raphael and walked to his limo, driving away in disgust. Marinette reached her hand out to comfort Adrien but he reverted away.

"I think you should go home for the night." Adrien's voice was cold,

"Adrien…" Marinette responded softly, feeling as though all of this was her fault.

He ignored her advances and turned toward his room, swiftly walking up the stair case, and slamming the door behind him. She was remorseful for Adrien. Her experience with family was much different, her parents were always supportive of her, even when they weren't so thrilled about her choices, they were always affectionate.

Though Gabriel treated Adrien as if he were a failure. She never apprehended how horrible he was toward Adrien. From what she gathered from the past, his father always secluded him, forced him to do his bidding, and was never once supportive of him.

Marinette hovered her hand over her chest, feeling her heart rip into a million pieces for Adrien. She wanted to fix this for her friend but how can you change a person's family?

She was deep in her thoughts that she totally forgot that Raphael was standing beside her. He pressed his lips together and handed Marinette her purse, causing her to gasp. She apologized for the sudden shock but Raphael held up his hand, stopping her.

"Madam please allow me to escort you home, it is the end of my shift, and walking alone at night is dangerous for a young lady." He said with a smile pulling on the ends of his lips, as he held out his arm.

Marinette politely agreed to Raphael's offer. Taking his arm, she allowed him to escort her among the streets of Paris. While they walked Raphael told her whatever she wanted to know about the Agreste family. She learned that Adrien often sought the approval of Gabriel, but no matter what he did, Gabriel was always ashamed.

"What about Adrien's mother? What was she like?" Marinette asked, curious about the subject.

Raphael sighed deeply, "I do not recall much of her, only of what the master wishes to confide. However, from what he has told me, I would have to say you are a lot like her. At least what I have gathered from tonight. I have never seen the master so…full of life."

"Me?" Marinette muttered under her breath, in unbelief.

Raphael smiled softly and nodded in agreement, as they turned into the lobby of her apartment complex. He bowed in respect and his smile widened, "It has been a pleasure, Miss, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, goodnight." He said, before leaving Marinette, he looked over his shoulder and spoke once more.

"Please don't be turned away by the master's actions tonight. He can be brought to his knees by his father's words, particularly when Gabriel brings up Emilie. Your presence is much needed in Adrien's life." With that Raphael walked out the lobby doors.

She was captivated by his words. Marinette never knew she was capable of bringing out the best in Adrien, then again, it never occurred to her. She was always so infatuated with his brains, kindness, and bravery that she never stopped to get to know him. There was so much more to Adrien than she used to believe, with this new job, she knew that their friendship would grow stronger than ever before. She had to believe.

* * *

Marinette went up into her apartment, leaving the lights off, and threw herself down on her couch. Tiki flew out of her purse and went into the kitchen to munch on the leftover cake Alya made. Marinette grumbled to herself as she felt a cold breeze hit her skin. Bewildered at the chill, she lifted herself up and looked over to find the balcony door cracked open again.

"Tiki stay where you are," Marinette called out sternly, grabbing ahold of Alya's baseball bat underneath the couch.

She tiptoed out into the balcony, grasping the baseball bat as if it were her only chance of survival. Her instincts were never wrong, she could sense someone was here this time, there was no way that Alya would leave the door open twice. She peered over the edge, watching for an akumatized victim or robber, but there was no trace of either.

"Hello, Princess…"

Marinette swung the bat, hitting the air, she opened her eyes to find Chat Noir sitting on the rooftop, gazing at her with his green cat like eyes, laughing at the show. Marinette placed her hand on top of her chest, heart racing from the surprise, and leaned against the bar of the balcony for support.

"You gave me a fright Chat!" Marinette exclaimed still trying to calm herself down, "Did you slide my window open?" She asked, releasing the bar and standing back up, keeping her eyes on the Chat.

"Yeah…sorry princess I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought this would get your attention." He said leaping down to stand in front of her.

Marinette looked him over he hadn't changed much, same style, humor, and sneakiness. The only thing different was his long blonde hair, toned features, and he was now fully grown. She rolled her eyes, even if he was slightly more attractive, she wasn't going to be persuaded into whatever game he was playing.

"Well, it did! Knocking on the door didn't occur to you or a note? Wait…" Marinette widened her eyes, "Did you do this the other night too!" Marinette shoved the end of the bat into his chest so hard, it caused Chat to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Hey take it easy princess, I only have nine lives." Chat joked, trying to avoid the subject, but he could see it in her face she wasn't amused.

"Chat this isn't a game." Marinette stated annoyed at his childness. His inability to take anything seriously always frustrated her. He was always cracking jokes even in a life or death situation, and it drove her completely insane.

Chat picked himself up and brushed the dirt off of his suit, "I know princess…I'm sorry, it was wrong to invade your home, your privacy, and to scare you… not once... but twice. I just wanted to talk with you, I needed to see you, after all these years…I missed being with you. Please forgive me?" Chat replied in a sad tone.

Marinette's stern façade disappeared when she heard his voice. His body slumped slightly, ears drooped, and the fun in his eyes worn to grief. She had never seen this side of Chat Noir, it was like he was someone completely different.

Massaging the bridge of her nose with her finger tips, she contemplated what she was about to do. She wanted to stay mad at Chat, but it was hard when he looked so innocent. She exhaled deeply and grumbled in the back of her throat before she spoke.

"Do you promise to never do this again? This was serious!" She stated, pointing the bat in his direction, her eyes narrowed.

"Cats honor, princess, can I stay and talk with you for a while? At least until my Miraculous starts running out?" Chat whispered into her ear, his breath tickling the outer skin of her ear.

Marinette couldn't help but giggle and move away from Chat, rubbing her ear vigorously. Crossing his arms against his chest, with a wild grin across his face, ogling playfully at a flustered Marinette.

"Is someone ticklish? I didn't even know that your ear was a tickle spot." He chuckled.

"I am not ticklish there! I just don't…you know, let's just talk, isn't that what you wanted?" Marinette asked still flustered.

Chats eyes glistened, walking closer toward her, he brushed the loose hairs away from her eyes and tucked them behind her ears. He smiled as the blush ran across her cheeks, admiring her pale skin in the moonlight. She looked blameless in the moment, like a beautiful angel sent from heaven, and he felt himself fallen into her stunning web.

"Of course, Princess." He whispered, placing a small tender kiss against her cheek, and leaned against the railing of the balcony, gawping over the lit city.

Marinette touched her cheek softly, a loving emotion swept through her body, and it frightened her. 'What is happening to me.' She meditated as she tried to keep calm. Never had Chat Noir made her heart race. Nor did she ever think of him as more than a friend. She casted off these strange emotions and leaned against the rail beside him, listening to him talk.

He told her stories of his adventures with Ladybug and his own adventures. He even gushed about his personal life, trials, and feelings. Marinette gave advice when he wanted it and found that she was learning new things about him. She loved this side of Chat, he was more open, and not just a goofball. They talked for hours until his ring began to beep.

"I guess were out of time Princess." Chat said standing upright, taking a swift bow, "Would you be angry if I stopped by in a few nights to speak with you again?"

Marinette stood up, smiling in agreement, "Sure Chat, just promise me that you'll knock or wait outside. I don't need someone coming over and finding Chat Noir in my house." She replied, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Chat got down on one knee and took her hand in his own, brought it to his lips, and then turned his eyes to meet hers, "I promise princess, thank you, I'll be back in a few days."

With that Chat leapt on the roof top and took off into the night. Marinette stood watching for him as if he was still insight. Everything was changing, nothing was the same anymore, and it made her feel uneasy. Chat had always been her friend, not a man who caused her heart to throb, like Adrien.

When she walked back into her apartment, she ventured into her bedroom to find her kwami laying on her pillow, appearing happier than usual.

"So? How did it go?" Tiki asked with a wink.

"We just talked Tiki. Nothing is ever going to happen between me and Chat. Were just good friends." Marinette said laying down beside the kwami.

"Mhmmm…That's what you said about Adrien too, and look what happened." Tiki said with a smug look on her face.

Marinette laughed and tossed a pillow on top of Tiki. In her heart, she knew the kwami had a point. For years she battled against her feelings for Chat Noir, all because of her love for Adrien, and denied any likeness between the two. Yet, things were different now, she was in a committed relationship with Luka. Plus, Chat was madly in love with Ladybug and Adrien was clearly uninterested in her.

Not that she cared, the only feelings she had for Chat and Adrien, was pure friendship. Nothing more and nothing less. At least that's what she had enforced herself to believe as she floated off to slumber.

* * *

"Marinette, I think that we need to change the design of the sweater, father claimed it was cliché again. Marinette? Are you listening?"

Marinette lifted her head from the desk to perceive Adrien glowering at her from the computer monitor, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, your dad, new design, and sweater," Marinette said rubbing her eyes, she was exhausted.

Marinette had been working with Adrien for almost a month. Managing more than she ever expected. With Chats late night visits, supporting Luka as Jagged stones lead guitarist, being Adrien's personal designer, and the hero of Paris was starting to get to her.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at Marinette, "This is serious Marinette, he wants the designs done by the end of the week."

Turning his eyes back to the computer screen, trying to make adjustments to the sweater. Personally, he didn't see anything wrong with it, but his father was a stickler for perfection.

"Adrien, I've already fixed it. More than once. Your father just doesn't want me here." Marinette stated before going over to look at the sweater design on the wall.

Adrien sighed, he knew, just as his father did, that Marinette was one of the best designers here. There had to be another reason why Gabriel had an issue with the sweater.

"Marinette, that's not true. Maybe we need to add something or spruce it up." Adrien said, examining every last inch of the design.

She took a closer glance at the sweater. It was a basic shawl collard sweater, with a single button closure, nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, Marinette had an idea. Running over to grab her pencil on the desk, she went back to the design and replaced the normal button with Gabriel's logo, a butterfly pendant.

"There! Now it looks perfect." Marinette exclaimed, turning to face Adrien with a triumphant expression.

Adrien raised up and strolled over to her side, examining the design with a great notion. Pleased, he grabbed the design from the wall, brought it over to his desk, and slipped the design into an envelope.

"I think you've done it Marinette, I am almost certain he'll love it," Adrien said relieved, striding back to her side with his hands in the pockets of his dree pants.

The fall collection was now completed and Marinette couldn't be more thankful. Now she could start working on the winter collection and spend more time with Luka. They weren't as close as they used to be. With him living his dream as a rocker and her being successful in her career, there wasn't any time for romance.

"So, I guess I'll be going then. Luka made dinner reservations tonight at La Perle, he said there was something he really wanted to ask me," Marinette said, moving past Adrien, grabbing her purse from the table.

Adrien felt an unfriendly pain in his chest like there was a knife lodged in his ribcage. La Perle was an esteemed restaurant in Paris, not only for its exquisite dining, but it was where most couple's proposed. He put on a fake smile and tried to seem thrilled about the news, even though it killed him on the inside.

"Wow La Perle! He must have something special to ask you then?" Adrien's raised his brow, trying to play the supportive friend.

Marinette brushed her shoulder with a sly grin, "I don't know, I mean we have been dating for a while now. I mean maybe he will." Marinette stuttered a bit over her words, before freaking out, "Oh my goodness! What if he does! And-And I say no but I really mean yes or-or-"

He grabbed ahold of Marinette's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze, "I am sure everything will be fine." He said with a reassuring smile.

Something was happening, the spark between them was growing stronger, and with his arms on her shoulders, her heart soared. Maybe it was the exhaustion, the excessive workload, or even the stressful events from the month, whatever the reason, Marinette wanted to be closer to him.

She gazed up into his green eyes, enchanting, his voice calmed the storm within her, and his lips seemed to beckon for her own. When she found that Adrien was mimicking her action, she closed her eyes and laid her palms against his chest. Marinette brushed her lips against his own, feeling the static electricity between them grow, all she had to do was wait for him to lean in.

"I think you should go Marinette…" Adrien whispered, inches away from her lips, "You need to get ready for your date and I need to meet Lila at the news station."

He heaved himself away from her, permitting his hands to fall from her shoulders, against his sides. Horrified at the attempt, Marinette nodding and ran out of the mansion, mentally scolding herself.

Adrien leaned his body weight against the table, holding his face in the palms of his hands, and cursed under his breath. He wanted to run after Marinette, and tell her how he truly felt about her, to beg her to stay with him, but he couldn't.

He knew that if he stepped over the line, Lila would destroy Marinette's life, she would make Marinette the laughing stock of Paris, not to mention what Luka would do to Marinette if he found out.

No, he refused to allow any harm to come upon Marinette, he cared too much about her. Even if it meant she would end up with Luka, if Marinette was happy, that was all he cared about. Adrien ran his hands through his blonde flared hair, sucking up his emotions, and went to get ready for the night.

* * *

Marinette slid on a white laced belted dress, mid-thigh, and showed off her shoulders. Her/ dark blue hair was pulled back into a loose braid, with natural makeup, and a pair of high heels that matched her dress. She met Luka downstairs in the lobby. He had his hair tied back in a ponytail, and dressed in a casual suit, with a loose fitting tie.

"Wow Marinette, you look amazing!" Luka said placing a kiss on Marinette's cheek, and then her lips.

"Just thought that I'd try something a little new, do you really like it?" She asked twirling around to show Luka the full dress. He nodded and wrapped his arm around hers.

"I really do, but C'mon, or well be late," Luka said escorting her to the cab out front.

When they arrived at La Perle, they were escorted to their seats by the hosts. The restaurant was as elegant as Adrien's mansion, the waiters were all well-mannered, and the food smelled divine. As they took their seats, Marinette couldn't help but notice the upper-class citizens staring at them as if they were misfits, which caused her to feel out of place.

Luka ordered a bottle of champagne, a course of their finest cousins, and a salad for Marinette. While they waited for their meal, he gripped her hands and causing her nerves to rattle.

"Marinette, we've been dating for a year now, and a lot of things have happened since then…" Luka said casually beholding Marinette's eyes.

"Yeah, its been pretty eventful, I suppose…" Marinette said quietly, feeling herself shake, she wasn't ready for this.

She couldn't breathe. Mentally examining for all the exit signs and came up with a million escape excuses, she felt the beads of sweat empty from the pores. Luka squeezed her hands and got down on one knee, 'This was it, shit! I'm not ready!' Marinette thought still smiling in fear, feeling the stares on them intensify.

"It has been. I really like you Marinette, enough to want to ask you…" Luka said trying to find the courage to say the rest as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

Marinette sighed, bracing herself for the question she feared, "Luka I…"

"If you would allow me to go on a world tour with Jagged Stone." Luka finished smiling widely, as he opened the black box to reveal Jagged stones guitar pick.

Marinette's jaw dropped, "I'm sorry…what?" she asked out of shock.

Luka smiled and walked back over to his seat, sliding the box over to her with anticipation, continuing to explain the situation.

"This is my big break Marinette! I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now, but we've both been so caught up in our own lives, that I never got the chance. So, I figured doing it this way would be more romantic. Now we leave at the end of the month and the tour last for a year so we'll both have to-"

"At the end of the month!? Luka that's in two weeks!" Marinette yelled, furious that he was just now informing her.

"Marinette, calm down like I said we've both been busy. What is wrong with you tonight?" Luka stated.

"I thought you were proposing…" Marinette replied in a hushed tone, sliding her hands on her lap, slightly relieved and disappointed.

Luka gave her a questionable look, "Uhm…no. I like you Mari but I'm not ready to settle down. Why would you think that?"

"Well you brought me here, a place where most couples get engaged, and you also made it sound like this was going to change our lives," Marinette stated. The waiter brought out their food and placed it in front of them. She watched as Luka dug into his food, while she, on the other hand, lost her appetite.

Luka grinned, "Well love it is going to change our lives. We'll both have to make sacrifices in order to succeed right? I'm really sorry that you assumed I was proposing, but who knows, maybe when I get back we can settle down." He said, before digging back into his dinner.

Marinette faintly smiled, her lips pressing together, as she held back the tears. Giving her consent, she downed the bottle of champagne, and for once in her life allowed herself not to care about anyone but herself. The last thing she could remember was slipping into a taxi and driving away in the night.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette rolled around in bed as the light trickled in through the window, causing her to bury her face deeper into the pillow. She noticed that there was something different about the feel of her mattress, it was softer than usual, and the sheets felt silky underneath her skin. She didn't care, her body felt like it had drifted off to heaven.

Marinette rolled to her side and smacked her face up against something warm and hard. She opened her eyes slowly to see a man's lightly tanned chest in her bed. Marinette rubbed her eyes a few times, taking in the different scents around her room and lifted her lids to a sleeping Adrien Agreste. She leaped up in terror, looking around the room to find that she wasn't in her room at all, but in his bedroom.

'Be dressed! Be dressed! Be dressed!' She screamed internally, slowly removing the blanket from her chest. Dread flounced within her soul when she discovered that she was in Adrien's white undershirt.

Marinette turned her eyes in the direction of Adrien, who wasn't wearing anything but briefs, his blonde hair in a mess, and mumbling under his breath as the light fled in the room.

She flung the comforter off of her body and slid off the bed. Sneaking over to the door, picking up her dress, that was sprawled on the floor along with her other belongings. She couldn't remember the events that took place after dinner last night. All she could remember was taking a taxi home.

"Marinette?"

She froze in her tracks and turned herself around to face Adrien who was sitting up in bed yawning, stretching his arms above his head. His emerald eyes played and lingered on her tiny form, as a smile played on the ends of his lips.

"Uhm Adrien…" Marinette stuttered, watching him stride over to her side, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want breakfast? After last night I thought you would've worked up an appetite." He said nonchalant, as he grabbed his pajama bottoms from the arm of his chair. Marinette began to panic.

"You mean…we…" She uttered, feeling like a lowlife, how could she betray Luka's trust.

How could she willingly give up her virginity to a man that wasn't even her boyfriend and worse her boss. Adrien saw the shock in her eyes and felt rather amused. Unable to help himself, he began to tease the situation.

"Well yeah, I mean you were amazing! In fact, I was wondering if you want to do it again tonight?" Adrien smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT!?" Marinette squealed, throwing her arms around her body as if she was naked.

"I had a great night, Marinette. You did too, you kept calling out my name, among other things in pleasure." Adrien winked drawing closer to Marinette.

Marinette felt her cheeks turning red from embarrassment, shame washed over her like a waterfall. She lowered her gaze and wanted to cry, what had she done. The sound of laughter, causing her to look up and find Adrien bursting with amusement. She was furious, how could he be so cruel, and sarcastic about a delicate situation.

"I really had you going there!" He exclaimed, patting the top of her head, before continuing, "I can't believe you thought I was serious!"

"Wait!? You mean nothing happened!" Marinette exclaimed throwing her dress at his face.

Adrien dodged her garments and wiped away tears from his eyes, "No. Nothing happened Marinette. Do you really think I would take advantage of you? Why would you even assume anything happened."

"Oh, I don't know…maybe being in your bed, in your shirt, waking up to a half-naked man would get me a little suspicious! What do you think would run through my mind, asshole!" Marinette shouted, slapping Adrien hard on the chest, leaving a handprint.

"OUCH! Are you crazy Mair!?" He shouted, rubbing his chest, exchanging a pouted lip toward her.

"What happened last night, tell me the truth or else I'll slap you again." She threatened, holding up her hand.

"You arrived here last night in a taxi, Raphael met the driver at the door with your arm around his shoulder. The taxi driver told Raphael that you kept shouting out my address and kept saying how you wanted to be here. Raphael went to grab your arm but you stumbled away from him and up into my room, where I was reading my new book. Before I could go over to your aid, you threw yourself on me and began kissing me." Adrien said.

Marinette tuned him out as the memory of last night's events resurfaced. She was kissing Adrien and started to unclothe herself. He tried to stop her but she just kept doing what she wanted, casting her garments to the floor crashing her lips against his in a fiery passion. Everything seemed to be going well, until…

"You threw up all over me and fell to the ground. I threw off my clothes, cradled you in my arms, and bathed you in the shower. I washed the vomit from your hair, face, and body. After which I dressed you in my undershirt and laid you in my bed. I stayed by your side all night, holding your hair back as you vomited, and holding you in my arms. I tried to leave the room but you rejected the idea several times, claiming that you were afraid of being alone." Adrien said placing another kiss on top of her forehead.

She was completely overwhelmed with embarrassment! She stripped down in front of Adrien, tried to take advantage of him, and then threw up all over him. Alya was going to kill her when she found out what happened.

"I'm so sorry Adrien," Marinette replied, hanging her head in shame.

"Don't be, I'm glad you came over last night, I was lonely as well." He said, a faint smile appearing on his lips, as he walked toward the bedroom door.

"I'll be downstairs in the dining room when you're ready, would you join me?" He asked hoping that she would agree.

Marinette nodded with a smile, "It's the least I could do after my actions last night."

Adrien chuckled and waved before walking out of the room, leaving Marinette alone to get dressed for the day.


	4. Chapter 4: the Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers,**

 **I want to start off by thanking you all for the support. I love reading your reviews and that you are enjoying my fanfic. I want you all to be aware that Chapter 4 contains: Cursing, sexual tension, alcohol use, and violence. I have also placed POV for certain parts of the story. I do apologize for the fighting scenes, I'm not very good at writing those. I hope you all love this chapter!**

 **-I do not own any of these characters**

 **Stay Awesome and read on! =)**

Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

Lila drug Adrien out of his home later that evening. She wanted to shop at the most expensive centers in Paris. Marinette had been long gone before she ever showed up, which was a relief, due to Lila's incapability to inform him of visits.

They went all over Paris, filling his limo with the bags of clothing, jewelry, and skin care products. Fans crowded around them, some shouted support, while others barked about how they wanted to marry him. The pauperize asked questions took pictures, and Lila supplied them with her lies. After she was finished being adored, Lila pulled him into Galeries Lafayette. They walked for hours, signing autographs, and purchasing whatever Lila's heart desired.

The last stop on Lila's shopping list was Chanel. She forced Adrien to sit in the waiting room while she tried on several gowns at a time. As he waited to see Lila reemerge with the fifteenth outfit, his thoughts drifted away to the events of last night. The more he recalled the blissful night, the closer to heaven he was…

* * *

" _Adrien…"_

 _He turned away from his reading and discovered Marinette laying her entire body against his bedroom door. She stumbled in his direction appearing intoxicated and smelt of champagne._

 _Dropping her purse to the ground, she flashed him a sly smile and undid her hair. Raphael ran up into Adrien's room, explaining the situation to the best of his ability._

" _I'm sorry Master, the driver claimed she wanted to be here. I tried to escort her into the guest room but she pushed me away and lingered into your quarters. Do you want me to escort her out?" He asked with a bow._

" _It's ok, I'll let her lay in my bed. I'll just sleep somewhere else. Thank you, Raphael." Adrien specified, watching as Raphael closed the door leaving the two of them alone._

 _Adrien turned his attention back to Marinette, who was already attempting to take her dress off. He grabbed hold of the ends of her dress and pulled it back down over her body_.

" _Marinette, what are you doing?"_

" _Stripping for you," She slurred, falling against his chest, and bursting out in laughter._

" _You're not in the condition to be doing this. Trust me, you don't know what you're doing," He whispered and sat down on his bed grasping her hands. He saw her blue hazed eye glimmer in passion and sorrow. Something happened with Luka that caused her so much grief. He was assuming they either didn't get engaged or Luka broke her heart._

" _I know what I'm doing…" without hesitation, Marinette crashed her lips against Adrien's in hunger._

 _Adrien pulled her closer against his body, allowing her tongue to dance with his, as he savored her taste. She slipped her hands away from his chest, taking off her dress, and flinging it on the ground._

 _He let his hands trace the outline of her curves, memorizing every detail, and longing for more. She grabbed hold of his face and crashed her lips once more against his. The kiss was intense, so intense that Adrien didn't notice her climbing on top of his lap, cradling her inner thighs against his sides._

 _Losing control of his desire for Marinette, Adrien broke the kiss. Both were panting from the after effects; as he spoke, his voice was raspy._

" _I want to Marinette… I do… but not like this, I can't," he pronounced, placing his hands on her waist, trying to move her half-naked body away._

 _Marinette grumbled. Adrien could tell she was against the action, but he refused to take advantage of her, it wasn't right._

" _Then how about I make it easier for you," She whispered in his ear._

 _slididing off his lap Marinette removed her under garments, allowing Adrien to gaze over her naked body._

 _Satisfied with Adrien's jaw-dropping reaction, Marinette climbed back on top of him once again, pulling him into another kiss, placing her hands inside his shirt._

 _Against his will, he deepened their embrace, allowing her lips to dance amongst his. His hands traveled along her body all the way up into her hair, entangling his fingers in her deep blue hair._

 _He heard her moan in pleasure as his lips journeyed down her neck, lightly caressing her skin with his teeth. He wanted her, so bad that he couldn't control himself, but he knew he couldn't have her._

 _She pulled his lips back against her own and tenderly bit his lower lip causing him to groan. Adrien cursed himself for pulling away from her, but it took all his strength to deny his desire for her again._

 _He stared into her eyes, there was yearning and hunger circling within the tiny blue orbs. Adrien listened to her pant, watching as the red in her cheeks dissipated, and flushed to white._

" _No, Marinette. We need to stop. If we keep going… I won't be able to stop." He breathed, breathless._

 _Her eyes burnt holes into his own. Marinette stepped off the bed, and stood in front of him, tears falling along her cheeks, meeting the floor as they dripped from her chin. Adrien couldn't bear to see her in so much sorrow._

" _Why do you always turn me away! I don't understand you, Adrien! I've always been right in front of you! I'm not cruel like Lila! I…"_

 _Before he knew it, Marinette was throwing up all over him. As she collapsed, Adrien caught her in his arms and delicately laid her on the ground. He chucked his soiled clothes off then cradled her unconscious figure in his arms._

 _Adrien's eyes wandered over her, admiring her astonishing physique. Even covered in vomit, she was gorgeous._

 _Like she was created only for him to behold, which was crazy to believe, considering her heart belonged to another._

 _He carried her into the bathroom and rested her against the tile, turning on the shower. Soaking a sponge with body wash, Adrien sat on the tile and pulled her upper body in between his legs, lathering her with the sponge. He then preceded to rinse the vomit from her lips and massaged the shampoo and conditioner in her long hair._

 _Once the shower was over he carried her into the room and laid her on the bed. Grabbing a towel, he dried her off from head to toe. Adrien watched her shiver as the cold air hit her skin. Running to his dresser, he seized a white undershirt and a pair of briefs._

" _Marinette, I need you to raise up, can you do that for me?" He asked, strolling over to her with the undershirt. He saw her gripe as she tried to lift her upper body but landed on the bed once more._

 _Adrien sighed and careful glided her head through the hole of the shirt, lifting her arms and doing the same. After he finished clothing Marinette, he placed the comforter over her body and slid on his briefs._

" _Adrien…" Marinette mumbled, reaching her arms for him, "please don't leave me… I don't want you to leave… please."_

 _Tears rolled down her face as her bottom lip quivered. Adrien found it hard to resist her wishes. Striding closer to her, clutching hold of her hands, squatting down to eye level. His smile glowed as he spoke with a comforting tone._

" _I need to grab a trash can, I don't need you slipping in your own vomit in the morning," Adrien said, watching as she gaped in confusion._

" _You'll come back…" She trembled._

 _Adrien leaned closer to her, softly kissing her lips, and placing his forehead against hers, "I promise, I will always come back for you Marinette." He said faintly, giving her hand a light squeeze and walked out into the hall in search of a trash can._

 _When he returned, he found Marinette fast asleep, with her arms sprawled across the bed. He quietly sauntered over to the edge of the bed and sat the trash can next to her. Climbing on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her._

 _As he placed a small peck on her forehead, he felt Marinette wiggle in his grasp, as facing him with half-opened eyes. She brought her palms to the sides of Adrien's cheeks, stroking it with care._

" _Do you love me, Adrien?" She asked half dazed._

 _He felt himself wanting to lie to her, to deny having any feelings for her, or claim his love belonged to another. Anything but reveal his true longing for her. However, as he gazed into her eyes, he didn't find the harm in revealing the truth. She wouldn't remember it in the morning, anyway._

" _I do. I believe I have always loved you. I wish I would've known it sooner. I would've run to you with open arms and lavished you in pure love, beyond your wildest dreams. Now it's too late, you're in love with Luka and I don't want to cause you any more heartache, princess. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have my heart and soul, and I will always love you." He whispered, placing a small kiss on her lips._

" _Adrien… I- "_

 _She stopped and rolled over toward the trash can to throw up. Adrien grabbed hold of her hair and held it back, rubbing her back, and comforted her with words. This lasted several hours until she fell asleep in his embrace._

* * *

" _ADRIEN!"_

He turned to find Lila standing in front of him looking rather pissed that his attention wasn't focused on her. She threw a shoe box in his lap, letting out a bellowing laugh.

"I hope whatever you were thinking about was worth more than your money because I'm buying this outfit. I'll bring the rest of it up when I'm done and I suppose we can grab grub after." Lila spat walking back into the dressing room to change back in her normal clothes.

Adrien rolled his eyes and obeyed Lila's orders. Part of him wanted to throw the box back at her, to tell her where to stick it, and be free of this torment, but he couldn't.

Lila could ruin his name, take his money, and even treat him like dirt, but he'd be damned if she tried to mess with Marinette. Above Ladybug, Marinette was the only love of his life, and he would not let her take this abuse.

Adrien's phone rang as he was checking out, not caring who it was he answered it. This day was already shitty enough, what else could make it worse.

"Adrien. Your father has requested that you and your girlfriend meet with him for dinner tonight." Nathalie said.

'Fuck' was all Adrien could suggest before hanging up the phone and purchasing the rest of Lila's belongings.

* * *

 **That Night...**

Lila strolled up to the door wearing her new lace trimmed, red gown, with spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline, a fitted waist, and a flared skirt to the bottom. She wore a pearl necklace with matching earrings, her makeup was dark and mysterious, and her perfume smelled of lavender.

Adrien wore his best solid black, slim fitting tuxedo, his blonde hair styled professionally, and cleaned shaved. His father never requested him for dinner, so when Nathalie called, that's when he knew his father was up to something., Gabriel Agreste was not one to invite commoners into his presence or even his own son; unless it concerned business materials.

Lila and Adrien locked arms and walked into Gabriel's home. Everything was the same as it was when he moved out, Adrien knew his father wasn't one for change and tried to keep things in its place. When he moved out, his father didn't speak to him for a month, and even refused to see him; Adrien figured he was too busy to care.

As he escorted Lila into the dining room, Nathalie stood there waiting in her full business attire, as if she were waiting for a command. He watched as Lila bowed and took her seat beside Gabriel's place setting. He sat to her left, pouring himself an extra glass of red wine before the 'show' began.

"Adrien, do you think your behavior is appropriate?" Nathalie asked, disgusted by his manners as she watched him down the first glass in one gulp. He didn't bother giving her an answer and downed the next glass.

He wasn't much for drinking, he detested it, but when his nerves were shot, it was the only solution for comfort. Lila just sipped her glass, putting on a caring and devoted girlfriend attitude. Adrien felt depressed being here. Sitting beside a cold-blooded woman, in the home of a non-caring father, and awaiting a shallow display of lies to begin; wasn't something he longed for.

He would rather be with Marinette, listening to her angelic voice soothe the raging storm within himself. Adrien longed for her touch, craved her passionate kisses, and wanted nothing more than to be in a lovers embrace; their bodies dancing throughout the night.

A conversation with Marinette was enough for him to feel satisfied. Even as Chat Noir, opening to her was so easy. She listened to his issues, gave him advice, and even made him laugh. It hurt him knowing he confessed his love to her, realizing she wouldn't remember, but his heart couldn't bear to be rejected again.

"Adrien put the bottle down, and act your age," Gabriel stated from behind the group.

Adrien didn't care to look, or even stand up to welcome his father in; he messed with his fork against his plate and obeyed Gabriel's command. Lila, on the other hand, welcomed Gabriel, giving her best to act the part, and it seemed as if his father bought it.

They were both polite throughout dinner, dessert, and even in the lounging area. Adrien felt the buzz from the last four glasses of wine begin. Lila joked with Gabriel about how rude his son was with her in public. Adrien rolled his eyes in disgust and hollered to the servants for another drink. Gabriel narrowed his gaze at his son, repulsed by his actions.

"Do not bring him another drink!" Gabriel shouted, causing the servants to scurry back into the kitchen. He glared at his son with a powerful expression. If Adrien wasn't so intoxicated, he would've been afraid; instead, he chuckled, uncaring about either of them.

"Why not!? I want another one. If I have to sit here and listen to you two mock me, spread lies, and treat me like a speck of dust; I deserve another drink." Adrien pronounced, standing up and striding to the kitchen, ignoring his father's calls.

The servant's dashed in the opposite direction as they saw Adrien approaching. To his satisfaction the bottle of wine was open, laying on top of the island, beckoning for him. He grabbed the bottle forgetting the glasses and placed the bottle rim against his lips; guzzling it as if it were a soda can. Gabriel strode into the kitchen and yanked the bottle from his son's lips, sitting it back on the island.

"How Dare You! I never raised you to be inappropriate or a drunkard!" Gabriel bellowed, pressing his cane into Adrien's chest.

Adrien smacked his cane away and lost his temper, "Raised me!? You never raised me! Mom did. She was all I had before you took her away! Now she's missing, who knows maybe dead, and I blame you. All I wanted was your love. You couldn't even provide that. I hate you! I hate being blackmailed! I hate my life!"

Gabriel widened his eyes in shock, "Blackmailed?" he whispered before continuing, "Who's blackmailing you son?" he asked, in a softer tone.

"I will not tell you anything," Adrien barked.

"If you don't tell me this instant, I will fire Miss Dupain-Cheng. Now tell me who the culprit is." Gabriel threatened.

Adrien couldn't let Marinette be fired and he couldn't tell his father or else Lila would ruin her. As the blood flow in his body decreased, cursed himself for uttering the name, "Lila…"

Gabriel relaxed his gaze as he fiddled with his cane, "I see." Was all he could muster before he walked into the lounging area.

Adrien ran after Gabriel, trying to stop his father from destroying everything. Once he reached the room, Lila was in tears and stormed past him and Gabriel.

"What did you say, father?" Adrien asked in confusion.

"What does it matter, your free. Go, get out of my sight," Gabriel said coldly, walking toward his office without giving his son a glance.

When Gabriel shut the door, he strode over to the security cameras to find Adrien leaving the building, and Lila nowhere insight. With a crafty smile, he went into his lair behind Emilie's picture and called for Noro.

"Come Noro, we have business to take care of," Gabriel said, emerging with a flood of butterflies around him.

Noro seemed concerned, "But Master, what about Adrien?"

"What about him? He is out of harm's way. His mansion was changed by my technology. Plus, I don't believe he will be the target on my puppets list." Gabriel taunted, laughing as he transformed into Hawkmoth.

"Soon, I will have my Emilie back, my family restored, and I will see the demise of Paris's great heroes! Nothing will stand in my way!" He shouted as the dome opened, shedding the light of the moon into the room, releasing a tiny Akuma into the night.

* * *

Marinette leaned against the balcony railing, deep in thought from the memory of last night. She was heart-broken from Luka's announcement, embarrassed in front of all those people, and then her actions with Adrien.

Lately, she was having trouble containing her emotions. She couldn't determine if she was even in love with Adrien or just going through an infatuation due to lack of attraction with Luka. Marinette prayed for an answer, a sign, or something! Even if she was in love with Adrien, he was with Lila.

The thought of Lila made Marinette sick to her stomach. Lila was an awful person, to see her and Adrien together, made Marinette so furious! Adrien was a kind man and Lila was the complete opposite.

She looked over Paris and saw a black form heading toward her. 'Just who I needed to see,' Marinette thought, as the form grew closer. Marinette went into the kitchen and grab snacks. Knowing how long their conversations lasted, she figured it was the polite thing to do.

As Marinette finished gathering the last of the cookies, a loud thud from outside caught her attention. Tickled by the thought of seeing her friend, she carried the tray out toward the balcony, keeping her gaze on the snacks.

"I hope your hungry Chat, I brought cookies, crackers, and- "

Before Marinette could finish, an Amazonian woman roughly grabbed her around the base of the throat and pushed her into a wall.

"How kind of you to bring me a snack,"

Marinette listened to the woman's voice and peered her eyes toward the attacker. She was built like an ancient goddess. Her outfit was like the Princess Leia metal bikini, her long black braided hair had a dagger tied to the ends of her strand, and she wore a decorated mask around her eyes.

"Once you're out of the picture Adrien will want me!" The villain shouted into Marinette's face.

Marinette wriggled against the woman's grasp, "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not even with Adrien." She cried, moving her eyes over the woman, searching for a weak spot.

The woman smiled evilly, leaning in, she whispered into her ear, "I know all of your dirty secrets Marinette. I can't wait to see the look on Luka's face when you break the news to him. I'm sure he'll love to know his girlfriend shared a romantic night in the arms of her boss."

Marinette sneered, "You know nothing," she found the spot, and kicked the woman in the abdomen with all of her strength, "and you're not saying shit to anyone."

As the woman crumbled, Marinette ran out of the apartment. She ran down the stairs, practically jumping to the next floor. She needed to get away to transform into Ladybug, but the Amazonian was close behind.

"Get back here Marinette! I'm not throwing with you yet!" The woman cried, from the top floor.

Marinette feared for her life as she busted through the lobby door, "Get out everyone! Akuma attack! Run!" she yelled pushing people out of the way, sprinting toward the main entrance.

She could hear the door bash against the wall, civilians screamed and scurried the room as the woman emerged. Marinette grazed the door with her fingertips, freedom was in her reach until she felt a sharp stinging pain in her legs. She wailed out in pain, viewing the woman's dagger'd hair entrapped in her thigh.

The woman laughed and slung Marinette over the wall, "Like I said, I'm not done with you yet."

Marinette's body grew cold as the blood streamed down her legs. She grabbed her leg and applied pressure to the wound. The pain surged throughout her body, causing her to bang the back of her head against the wall and groaned with agony.

The woman walked toward Marinette, swinging her hair around in a circle, with a triumphant appearance, "Now, my little tool, why don't we finish what we started."

Marinette closed her eyes, thinking back on all the memories of her loved ones. Marinette thought of Alya and prayed that she and Nino would settle down and have a family. That Luka's career would soar and he would find happiness. Then she thought of Adrien.

Embracing all the times they spent together in college, high school, and recently. She remembered falling in love with him underneath the umbrella when she was 14. How she wished she had told him of her love. She wanted to be in his arms once again, to feel his lips dance upon her own, and to hear his voice calling her name one last time.

She lingered on her secret desires. Watching her children run and play in the countryside, as she strolled hand in hand with the man she loved the most, Adrien Agreste. A smile played at the corner of her lips, turning her gaze up to the villain and laughed.

"Go fuck yourself." Marinette spurred, watching the woman growl in anger.

The woman slung her dagger'd hair at Marinette's chest and Marinette closed her eyes, accepting her fate. She heard the weapon hit something, hearing a deep exhale from above her, and that's when she opened her eyes to find Chat blocking the blow with his body.

"NO!" She screamed as his body faltered to his knees, gazing into Marinette's eyes.

Chat ran his fingers through Marinette's hair, staring at her with loving eyes, and pulled her into an embrace. The woman pulled out the knife from his back and laughed menacingly.

"Stupid Cat," The woman watched as Chat lifted himself up and turned to face her, wielding his staff, guarding Marinette, "Is this girl worth you're miraculous?"

"She's worth everything, Lila," Chat groaned, his wound burned as he swung his staff around, and readied himself for battle, "If you want Marinette, you'll have to kill me first."

"The names Athena now, kitty. You don't know what you're wasting your life on, but who am I to deny your wish." She yelled.

Marinette watched with heavy eyes as the two battled, witnessing Chat taking hits, and listening to his screams. Her heart broke with each beating he received, but what could she do. Everything started to fade away as more blood drained from her legs.

Marinette could hear Chat calling to her, his face bruised, and his body appeared weary from the beating. She let her lids close, unable to fight for her life any longer.

* * *

 **Chat's POV...**

"MARINETTE!" Chat called as Athena grabbed hold of Chats collar and lifted him into the air.

"Like I said, you wasted your life on that pathetic waste of air, now your Miraculous is mine." She yelled, grabbing ahold of his ring, and started pulling the ring from his finger.

"Back off wannabe Wonder Woman!" Queen Bee yelled as she slung her poisoned dart into Athena's hand.

Athena dropped Chat back on the ground and turned to fight Bee, swinging her braided hair in every direction. Rene Rouge joined in the fight, blocking the blows with her flute. Caprice ran to Marinette's side and turned to Chat beside him.

"She needs medical attention, ASAP. If not…" Caprice said fear trickled into his voice as he stared into Chats eyes.

"I'll take her. I'm the fastest one here." Chat bore through his own pain and cradled Marinette in his arms. Caprice nodded and went after the women.

* * *

 **Marinette's point of view…**

Everything on her body felt cold. She opened her eyes enough to see she was in the arms of Chat Noir, leaping from building to building with great haste. He appeared terrified as if there was an urgency in his stern eyes. His voice was like honey, Marinette couldn't help but smile, feeling comforted in his grasp.

She could hear Chat calling her name, begging her to hold on, and that everything would be all right. But all she focused on was memorizing his features. She thought of how she would miss their late-night conversations, all the times he had risked his life for her and realized that she should've given him a chance as Ladybug.

It was too late now. She knew death was calling for her. Fighting for life seemed to be useless as she closed her eyes and listened to his voice.

"Goodbye Chat…" was the last thing she said before blacking out in his embrace.

* * *

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

'That sound…' Marinette thought.

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Marinette?" called a familiar voice.

She opened her eyes and saw a blur of a man with blonde hair laying his upper body against the bed. Her head felt cloudy while the rest of her body was sore from the attack. She was in a haze. For a moment, it seemed like a dream, until a gentle squeeze on her hand reminded her of its reality.

"Chat…" Marinette mumbled, barely able to stay awake.

"Marinette, I love you. I have to go." He answered, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Don't go… please... I need you," she spoke against his lips, unsure if it was Chat or Adrien.

The man placed his forehead against hers, "I promise, I'll be back a princess. I will always come back for you."

Marinette felt the man release her hand. Listening to the sound of his footsteps dissipate as he vanished from the room. She tried to blink a few times to break the intoxication, but the drug leaching into bloodstream was so comforting. Her body gave in to its power as she slipped back into a bittersweet slumber.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY…**

"There you have it, Paris is once again safe from another akumatized a victim, Thanks to Queen Bee, Rene Rouge, and Caprice. The victim Lila is unaware of the incident and is being held in the custody of the Paris police for further questioning. Further information of the attack, Ladybug and Chat Noir were reported missing in action last night which leads the citizens to believe-"

Marinette turned the tv off and huffed in frustration. If she didn't have to keep her identity a secret, transforming would've been a no-brainer. Her team needed Ladybug, and she failed them, all because Marinette Dupain-Cheng wanted to protect her secret.

"I see you're awake…"

Marinette turned her attention toward the door to see Alya and Nino coming into her room with a bouquet and a giant stuffed bear. She laughed at the sight of Nino lifting the bear's arms and talked through it.

"Mr. Bear says he loves you and wants you to get better real soon," Nino said in a low playful voice, peering over its shoulder to smile at Marinette.

"Will you both move! I want to get my presents in."

Alya rolled her eyes and turned toward the voice, "Chloe, I don't understand why you brought her all this crap! She will not use any of it!"

Chloe kicked Nino out of her way, throwing him and the stuffed bear into the couch. She entered the room in her yellow sundress and looking like she was ready for a photo shoot. As she rushed to Marinette's side, she placed two soft kisses on either cheek and smiled.

"She totally needs it… plus there isn't a return policy. Sabrina bring them in!" Chloe yelled, causing everyone's ears to ring from her shrill cry.

Sabrina carried in boxes, piled above her head into the hospital room, struggling to hold them all in her arms. She turned to Chloe looking distressed, "Chloe where do you want me to place them?" Sabrina asked, her arms shaking from the weight.

"Sit them over in the corner next to Nino, then give Marinette each one to open up," Chloe stated, rubbing Marinette's hair and gasping.

"OMG! Sabrina call in my personal beautifier! Marinette is in some desperate need." Chloe shouted, disgusted.

Marinette tried to protest but Alya beat her to it, "Look, Chloe, you know we all love you… kind of... we appreciate your… effort… but Marinette doesn't need all this, nor does she need a makeover."

"You're just jealous because you're in serious need of a touch-up. Alya, seriously, you need to visit my day spa, it will do your skin wonders." Chloe mocked, seeing Alya flare up in anger.

"Oh, that does it! I've been waiting to do this since college!" Alya rolled up her sleeves and tried swinging at Chloe. The only one stopping her was Nino's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling Alya closer against him.

"Guys, I appreciate all the gifts and the humorous show," Marinette said watching Chloe stick her tongue out at Alya, "but I want to spend time with you, without fighting, please."

They all stared at one another, Chloe and Alya rolled their eyes at one another. They both shook hands in agreement they would behave for the sake of their friend. At least for now, of course, Alya still wanted to kick her butt.

"Fine, Marinette… but I'm still sending for my hairstylist at least! How long have your ends been a mess!" Chloe stated, examining Marinette's hair once again.

After some time with her friends, and family, Marinette wondered where Luka was. He hadn't called or even come to the hospital to check on her. Adrien didn't even come by to check on her. By the time visiting hours were over, Tiki had flown out to check up on her master.

"I'm so sorry Marinette." She said looking unhappy.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, "Don't be Tiki, I should've just transformed in front of that villain, this isn't your fault."

"You could've died- "

"And I made that choice," Marinette said, beckoning for the tiny kwami to lie down beside her. Tiki laid against Marinette's cheek, nuzzling against Marinette's skin.

"Luka didn't come by today and neither did Adrien. Do you think everything things ok?" Marinette asked curiously.

Tiki shrugged, "I'm sure Luka just got caught up in practice and Adrien is working double time for his father."

"Yeah, your right. I'm sure they'll be here tomorrow." Marinette thought before she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Gabriel smiled tentatively as he approached the hospital counter with a large bouquet of red roses. The staff jumped, shocked to see a famous designer in their presence. Gabriel placed the bouquet on the desk with a small letter. As he peered at them with caring eyes, he spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm here to pay my respects to miss Dupain-Cheng. My son has been too busy to stop by."

"I'm sorry Mr. Agreste but visiting hours are over, you must come back in the morning." The head nurse replied.

Gabriel nodded, "I understand. Please see she gets these flowers, my son desperately wanted her to have them, and I'll be too busy in the morning to return."

The nurse smiled and took the flowers along with the card, "I'll take them to her, have a good night Mr. Agreste."

"I will," He replied.

As he strode toward his limo, Gabriel stopped and looked down in triumph. Out of his coat pocket, he pulled out a silver ring and stared at it in wonder.

"I will indeed…" He whispered to himself, stepping into his limo and driving away.


	5. Chapter 5: Some Happily Ever After

Chapter 5: Some Happily Ever After

The next morning, Luka strolled into Marinette's room. In his hand, he carried an arrangement of Bayside tulips. After Alya called yesterday to inform him of the attack. Luka felt horrible for not being able to get away from practice.

Not to mention he was trying to get as much rehearsal time as possible before the world tour. By the time practice ended it was too late to even call or visit Marinette. So, to fix things, Luka requested the day off to be with her.

As he approached Marinette's room, Luka cracked open the door to find her fast asleep. He entered the room and smiled at her disordered appearance. Her hair sprawled over the pillow, mouth open, with some drool lingering down her chin, as she snored. He had rarely seen this side of Marinette. She often tried to hide away all her imperfections. Something he never understood about her character but never arguing against it.

Luka stepped over to Marinette's side, fixing her hair, and wiping the drool from her mouth. Then he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Laying the tulips on her abdomen he turned to gaze over the room filled with gifts. Luka scoffed at the stack of packages from Chloe Bourgeois. Ever since those two became friend's, Chloe always showered Marinette with gifts galore.

He couldn't stand the spoiled girl, but Marinette seemed to be like her. Luka then glanced over the huge brown bear from Alya and Nino. It didn't surprise him that those two goofballs would bring her something so childish. To those two, Marinette was family, and they treated her like a little sister. His eye glimpsed the large bouquet of roses with an unopened letter beside them.

He picked up the letter, curious who would send his girlfriend roses. Luka's eyes narrowed as he read the front of the envelope, anger overwhelmed him.

"Pour mon amour, de la part de ton cher Adrien'"

'That rich punk! Who does he think he is!' Luka fumed as he shoved the letter in his back pocket, 'If that's how Adrien Agreste wants to play it, then I'll play his game.' Luka thought, storming out of the room, and out of the hospital.

* * *

When Luka returned, he found Marinette wide awake, munching on some scrambled eggs with toast. She appeared to be delighted to see him as she put on a smile, and held out her arms. He stepped over to her side and embraced her, placing a small peck on her cheek, tickling her skin with his goatee. She chuckled softly and pushed him away, rubbing her cheek vigorously.

"Hey dear, are these flowers from you?" Marinette asked, taking another bit of toast and pointing to the roses and tulips.

"Of course, they are. Only the best for mon amour." Luka said with a sly smile, "Oops! I almost forgot the letter...here," he pulled out a blank envelope from his pocket and handed it to her.

Marinette beamed with joy and accepted the letter, "They're beautiful, Luka. Thank you so much. I was beginning to think you weren't coming to see me."

He gazed into her eyes, stroking the side of her face with the back of his hand, "I would never forget about you. I'm here now and I have the whole day to spend with you. Alya said your getting released today?"

Marinette watched Luka take a seat on the couch, flicking a rose with his finger, causing a petal to fall.

"Luka, please don't do that. I love the roses," She pleaded while opening the envelope and pulling out his letter.

"Of course you do..." Luka mumbled to himself listening to her reply to his previous question.

"Alya was right. I'm just waiting for the doctor's approval."

She unfolded his letter and began to read…

 _'Dearest Marinette,_

 _Words cannot express the love and devotion I have for you. Since the first day we met, I knew you were the one. Though I denied it and tried to tuck these feeling for you away, I couldn't. It didn't matter where I was in this world, you always found me. Our souls always came back to one another. When I needed you most, you came back into my life and showed me what love felt like. This letter is long overdue. I won't blame you for rejecting my affections, but I must express my feelings before it's too late._

 _Before you came into my life, I was all alone. My world was as dark as a summers night. Without you, I'm broken and incomplete. I never knew what friendship was, I never knew what it was like to be in love, until you. Marinette, you've shown me kindness, generosity, bravery, and so much more. I love all your imperfections, your clumsiness, and who you are on the inside._

 _I've been able to open up to you in ways that I never imagined. Your kisses send my heart soaring. Your touch gives my skin goosebumps and your voice is a lullaby for my weary spirit. You are my beacon in the storm, and forever I will love you. You are more than a friend to me, you are my soulmate._

 _Even if we never meet again, know that my heart, soul, and love belong to you. I used to only believe it belonged only to Ladybug, but I was wrong. I'm sorry I was not able to come through on my promise. I hope the roses and the letters will be enough._

 _Until we meet again, Mon Cherie.'_

When Marinette finished reading the letter, teardrops rolled down her cheeks. Each drop landed on the letter and smeared some of the words. His words were so moving as if he was giving her his heart. Yet, it was also like he was saying goodbye for the last time. She turned to find him gazing at her emotionless as if he didn't understand what was going on.

'For someone who poured out his heart, he sure doesn't act like it matters.' Marinette pondered, confused as she continued to examine Luka's body language.

Red flags popped up in her head, as she re-read the letter. There were things that didn't sound like Luka. He never mentioned being in love with Ladybug. He also never seemed dark and depressed either. Plus, she never recalled him promising anything to her. Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the letter back in the envelope.

"Luka, I don't know what to say, your letter was heartwarming," Marinette said softly.

Luka stood up and walked over to Marinette's side. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, "Just say yes," he mumbled against her lips, sliding a ring into her hand.

When the kiss broke, Marinette fixed her eyes on the object in her hand. It was a classic four-prong engagement ring with a single diamond. The ring wasn't fancy at all. In fact, it appeared to be something a person would buy if they didn't have any other option.

"Luka...are you proposing?" Marinette asked bewildered, keeping her eyes on the ring in her hand.

"Yeah, I want you to know how much I like you. Plus, while I'm on tour you'll know I'm serious about our relationship. You won't have to worry about all those foreign girls throwing themselves at me because you'll know I'm your's," Luka boasted and took a seat on the couch, staring at her as if she should feel blessed to have him.

"Luka…I don't think your getting engaged to me for the right reasons." Marinette replied nervously meeting his gaze.

"Marinette, isn't this what you wanted? I mean you made it clear the other night. You wanted to be engaged, heck you got wasted because I didn't. Now you don't want to." Luka complained.

She rolled her eyes, "No, I was upset that you took me to an upper-class restaurant, got down on one knee, and asked if you could go on tour. Then you gave me a two-week notice. Any woman in their right mind would be upset about that."

Marinette extended the ring back to him. Her mind was still racing from the thoughtful letter that she couldn't take on an engagement. Luka through his hands on top of his head and released a frustrated sigh.

"Look, the way I told you was wrong. I was immature about it and I should've asked you to marry me then. I wasn't ready then but I am now," Luka announced, getting down on one knee and taking her hand in his, "Please...marry me Marinette Dupain-Cheng, make me the happiest man in Paris and be my wife."

"I'm sorry Luka...but I need time to think about this," She said, sliding the ring back into his hand.

Deep down, a small part of Marinette wanted to say yes. After reading his letter, she knew his love for her was true. There was just this voice within that kept telling her something about was wrong. A few days ago he was joking about marriage and now it's like he was desperate for her hand. She needed the time to think about this decision and work out her feelings. It wouldn't be right to agree to marry Luka and be in love with another man.

She listened to him grumble and snatch the ring from her hand with force. He was acting like a disobedient child, was he seriously angry because she didn't say yes? She watched him slid the ring into his pocket and scratch his head as if he had fleas.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Marinette asked, throwing him a look of curiosity.

"Is the reason you won't say yes...because of Adrien?" He asked, relaxing his body movements, and sliding his hand behind his back.

Marinette suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest as she lied through her teeth, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Luka held the bridge of his nose and scoffed, "I ran into him early downstairs. He was pacing outside of the elevator doors with this in his hand," He pulled a white envelope from his back pocket and slapped it on her bed,

"He didn't have the guts to give it to you himself. He said that he was sorry for the Lila incident and no longer wanted to lead you on..."

Marinette ripped open the letter with great urgency. As she read Adrien's words carefully, she could hear her heart shattering into a million pieces. She wanted to believe that the letter wasn't real, that Adrien truly did care for her, but how could she deny it.

 _Dearest Marinette,_

 _I am sorry to say that I can no longer carry on this friendship with you. I have sensed your admiration for me and I can not say the same for you. I wanted you to believe I cared about you because of your talents. I used you Marinette. Whatever I made you feel, I want you to know it was all a lie. The thought of you makes me sick, your imperfections disgust me, and your kind heart is sickening._

 _I could never belong to a woman like you. That would be like surrendering my heart to the wolves. Your presence in my life has caused enough trouble as it is. That is why I am ending our agreement. From this day, you are henceforth relinquished of your duties. I am banning you from my home and my life forever. You should learn to control your foolish emotions and stay on the level that you belong._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Adrien Agreste'_

"He didn't even want you to know that he stopped by...said it would be bad for his reputation. I never should've let you work for that prick. I'm sorry Marinette." Luka replied, lightly grazing the back of her hand.

Marinette let the letter fall from her hands. 'He used me…everything was…a lie.'

"I'm just glad Adrien showed his true colors now. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't," Luka stated, folding the letter back into his pocket.

All Marinette could think about was how foolish she was for falling into his web. Adrien Agreste was the spitting image of his father. Both were horrible on the inside. They didn't care about anyone but themselves. She scolded herself for ever believing Adrien was different. How could he be? He was raised by a monster. As she allowed Adrien's words to sink in, Marinette felt the last shred of love for Adrien whither away. It was as if her entire soul had gone numb.

Luka lifted her chin up with two fingers, "Are you ok, Mari?" he asked.

"No...I'm not," Marinette replied with a soft tone.

He withdrew his hand and stuck it back into his pocket. Then he went down on one knee once more, holding the ring out to her. His eyes widened and he released a heavy sigh, "Please, marry me Marinette," he begged, smiling slyly.

Marinette smiled faintly, "Yes...I'll marry you."

Luka slid the ring on her finger and stood up with a smile on his face, "Great! I'll be right back. I'm pretty famished," he said, walking out of the room.

She looked down at the ring, without emotion. Knowing Adrien's true feelings toward her made the answer easier. It would be silly to keep chasing after him, silly to ever believe Adrien would be more than a friend, silly to even want to be close to him. 'I guess this was the sign I was looking for, even if it's not the one I wanted,' She pondered as the tears fell from her eyes. She brought her knees up to her face and cried into the blanket, freeing her broken heart.

* * *

Alya and Nino sat in Adrien's mansion playing another round of Mortal Combat in the gaming room. Nino threw the controller at the wall, frustrated that his girlfriend had kicked his ass four times in a row. She laughed and climbed on top of his lap, placing innocent kisses on his lips.

"Is my hero upset," Alya asked against his lips.

"How would you feel if your girlfriend handed you your ass at every game you play," Nino playfully pushed her away and pointed at the TV.

Alya shrugged her shoulders with a sly grin, "I don't know, I'll have to call and ask her. Maybe she wouldn't mind staying over for some extra 'fun'."

Nino widened his eyes, shocked that she would even offer such a thing. He loved her too much to sleep with another woman. He was already planning on proposing to her in a couple months, and the only one who knew was Adrien; who was also helping Nino pick out a ring. Nino allowed Alya's fingers to undo the button's of his shirt and spoke in a husky voice.

"Oh no, I only want you Alya." He protested, watching her lustful eyes glaze over him.

"Are you sure? My girlfriend is so much better in the love department," Alya said, running the tip of her tongue down his throat, sucking the base of his neck.

She listened to Nino groan in pleasure as he felt her hands linger over his bare chest. He responded by sliding off her rock T-shirt and brought her lips to his. He loved these moments with her. Every time they made love it was like their souls connected, they were one. He couldn't wait to propose to her, but Adrien had advised him to wait for the perfect moment...and the ring of course.

"That's not true, only you are the Queen at lovemaking."

"I've trained you well," Alya chuckled as Nino threw her body down on the couch, kissing her with urgency.

"I hate to interrupt your…romantic affair…" came a dark voice.

Nino lifted himself up to find Chat Noir standing in front of the doorway with his staff extended. His toothy grin sent shivers down Nino's spine. He noticed that Chat's eyes were no longer neon green but ocean blue. Something about Chat wasn't right as his eyes burned into Nino. Whatever was wrong with him, Nino wasn't going to risk Alya's safety. He needed to make sure she escaped.

"But you have something I need." Chat said, twirling his staff around in his hands.

"Chat I don't know what you're talking about…" Nino pronounced while signaling for Alya to stay down.

Chat laughed and walked toward Nino with his hand extended, "Hand over your Miraculous Nino. I would hate to take it by force."

Nino stood frozen. Why did he want his miraculous? Had Adrien gone rogue? Had he been akumatized? all the possibilities raced through his mind as Chat moved closer. When Nino saw an opening for the door, he turned his eyes back to Chat and whispered to Alya.

"On the count of three, I need you to run for the door, and keep running."

"Nino no...I'm not leaving you," Alya began to protest but he silenced her with the first count.

"1…"

Chat narrowed his gaze, "I don't want to do this Nino, but I have no choice." he threatened, his voice low.

"2…" Nino clenched his fist, bracing himself for the battle to begin.

Chat stared at him confused. He peered over the couch to find Alya, staring up at Nino, awaiting the final count. Around her neck, he could see the fox miraculous laying on top of her black bra. He smiled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief, as he twirled his staff in delight.

"You've both made my job so much easier! Last warning, hand them over willingly or face my wrath," Chat exclaimed, staring at them as if they were his prey.

"3…RUN ALYA!"

In a flash, Nino transformed into Caprice and lunged at Chat Noir with his fists. Alya obeyed Nino's orders and leaped over the couch, running for the door. Chat Noir pushed Caprice away and turned to find Alya sprinting down the stairs. Swinging his staff into Caprice, Chat pressed him into the wall and began to scream

"Argh! Your making this more difficult than it has to be!"

"Did you think I would hand you the Miraculous without a fight," Caprice uttered.

"No…but I figured you would for her." Chat stated.

Using his feet, Caprice kicked Chat's away from him and began to throw punches. Chat dodged Caprice's blows, ducking beneath him to uppercut Caprice in the chin. Caprice flattered backward and was met with the backside of Chat's metal staff against the face. Chat swiftly kicked Nino into the wall and took off after Alya before she reached the front exit.

Alya looked over her shoulder to find Chat Noir close behind her. Knowing she couldn't outrun him, Alya took a deep breath and transformed into Rene Rouge. She twirled around and began to fight against Chat Noir, creating an infinite number of mirages to distract him. Chat grinned and slung his staff around the room, destroying every clone until he knocked the real Rene Rouge against the marble flooring.

As Chat strutted over to finish her off, he was brought down by Caprice's shield. Caprice ran to Rene's side and helped her to her feet. Before he could ask if she was ok, Chat lunged at them, using his claws to take them down. They tried to block his attacks but they were outnumbered by his strength. Caprice used his special ability to blow Chat into the wall, allowing him and Rene to catch their breath.

"Do...you think it's over," Alya asked in short breaths, holding her rib cage.

Caprice examined her wounds. Chat had struck her in the sides, cheek, and arms. Her blood was trickling down her costume and there were apparent bruises on her face. Caprice touched her face, gazing upon her as if it was the last time. As he went to answer her question, Chat climbed out of the wall without a single broken bone. Caprice stood in front of Rene Rouge, trying to protect her with his body. Chat stood in front of them, releasing a small chuckle of amusement.

"Is something about this amusing," Caprice asked with a frustrated tone.

"You both remind me of your fallen comrade. He too, believed he stood a chance against my power," Chat replied running his hand through his messy hair.

"What are you talking about!" Alya shouted, wiping the blood from her lip.

Chat did not respond, instead, he activated his cataclysm, and used it on the ground. Caprice and Rene Rouge tried to escape, but it was too late. Their bodies fell into the collapsing floor. They landed on the ground of the cold dark cellar, knocking Rene Rouge unconscious. Caprice held onto his throbbing head and felt the warmth of his blood drain from the gash in the back of his head. As he placed his eyes on Rene, he felt his life begin to end. Mustering up enough strength, he stood to his feet and stumbled to her lifeless form. Chat jumped down into the hole and watched with a broken heart as Caprice clung to the woman. However, he pushed the feelings of remorse away and stepped closer to the duo.

"Why are you doing this Adrien! I thought we were family! How could you betray us!" Caprice yelled through the tears, his body quivering with rage.

Chat's grinned, amused, "Oh Nino…you don't need to know why. You only need to realize that it's happening."

Before Caprice could defend himself, Chat took his staff and bashed the hero across the face. Caprice fell to the ground in agonizing pain as Chat seized the fox Miraculous from Rena's neck; transforming her back to Alya. Then Chat walked over to Caprice and squatted beside him. With a wild grin, Chat snatched the turtle miraculous from Caprice's wrist and burst out in laughter.

"And I'm not your family, nor am I, Adrien."

A bright light filled the area. Nino got to his knees and used his hands to block the light from his eyes. When the light faded, Nino dropped his hands and stared in disbelief. Standing before him was no longer Chat Noir, but the villainous Hawkmoth.

"Adrien is dead. He broke into my lair and challenged me alone. All for some worthless girl. He was wrong." Hawkmoth replied, emotionless as possible. He looked upon the cat ring amazed, as he enriched in its power that coursed through his veins. Then he turned his gaze to Nino, who was now standing with clenched fists. The tears rolled down like a waterfall as the need for vengeance blinded him.

"Your lying! He isn't dead! Adrien can't be dead!" Nino exclaimed, shaking with rage.

"If you don't believe me, then allow me to show you where I buried him. I can even show you, where his body laid as I finished him off."

"You evil piece of shit!" Nino cried, no longer able to hold back his hatred. The built-up adrenaline, allowed him to numb the pain from his injuries, as he ran at Hawkmoth with full force. Nino landed a punch across the villain's face, hard enough to whip him around. As he went for a second punch, Hawkmoth took Nino by surprise and grabbed hold of his fist, twisting Nino's wrist with great force. Nino crumbled to his knees as Hawkmoth held on, refusing to let up on his tight grip.

"Be thankful that I am allowing you and your girlfriend to live. You two will make excellent puppets in my collection."

"I would rather die than serve a murderous creep like you!" Nino wailed, grunting under the pressure of the man's grip.

Hawkmoth grinned, "You even sound like Adrien. Too bad I could only grant his wish. I am afraid you have a greater purpose to serve."

As he finished, two akumas flew out of Hawkmoths cane and into the Miraculous. He placed the akumatized bracelet on Nino's wrist and released his hold on. He watched as Nino struggled against the bracelet's control. Nino's cries seemed to please Hawkmoth's dark side. Then Hawkmoth walked over and knelt before Alya. Sliding the necklace on Alya's neck. A dark light swarmed around her body. Alya's body began to change into a darker version of Rene Rouge. When she opened her eyes, the color held an odd yellow tint. Hawkmoth helped Alya to her feet and watched in amazement as wounds on her body disappeared. She bowed before him, holding up her flute.

"I am ready to serve you, master. My flute and loyalty are at your command." She said, rising to stand beside Hawkmoth, her gaze distant.

He turned to find Nino continuing to fight against the bracelets control. When Nino turned to see Alya transformed, that when he lost the need to fight anymore. He wouldn't allow her to face this alone. She was his true love. Whatever happened, whatever came their way, he would never leave her side. Nino knew that Ladybug and Queen Bee still remained. He had to believe his hero friends would save them from Hawkmoths control. As the darkness transformed him, Nino knelt before Hawkmoth and surrendered.

"I am ready to serve you, master. My wisdom and strength are at your command."

"Come to me, my puppets. Paris is in need of some mayhem, and who better to supply this than it's beloved heroes," Hawkmoth announced as he transformed back into Chat Noir, "But first...tell me the identities of the other miraculous holders."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Authors Note:**

 **-"** Pour mon amour, de la part de ton cher Adrien" = For my Love, from your dear Adrien (Thank you Memelle)

\- I do not own these characters

 **This chapter has been revised. I really hope you guys enjoy this! I added the romantic scene with Alya and Nino because I find their love for one another beautiful. Nino would literally sacrifice himself for her, like in Zombizou. Anyway, I hope to have chapter 6 up next week.**

 **Songs that helped inspire this chapter was Ashes by Celine Dion and Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey.**

 **I know, this was a sad chapter, but don't worry...things will get better in the next one. Who knows what will happen ;)**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and support, it truly means a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Awakening

**Chapter 6: The Awakening**

Marinette watched Luka stuff his mouth full of fries while taking large bites of his cheeseburger. She felt her stomach turning at the sight. Good thing she was still admitted in the hospital because she could feel the vomit beginning to climax.

Luka looked up from his food, with mayo and ketchup on his face, "You good?" he asked with a mouth full.

She nodded and held her mouth, afraid that if she opened it her breakfast would appear. Luka went back to devouring his lunch. To keep herself from gagging, Marinette turned the TV on. She figured anything would be better than watching her fiancée finish his meal.

As Marinette saw Nadja Chamack in downtown Paris, there was a knock on the door. Luka wiped his face and tossed his leftovers in the trash. When he walked over and opened the door, Marinette heard Luka begin to stutter.

"Um-hm Mr. Agreste, what are you doing here?" Luka asked, keeping Gabriel outside of the door.

"I came to see Miss Dupain-Cheng, what other reason would I be here boy?" Gabriel sternly replied, using his cane to push Luka to the side.

He stepped into the room to find Marinette in the hospital bed, staring at him in confusion. Gabriel stood in front of her bed, smiling slyly.

"Good evening, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Yours looking well," He said, gazing into her blue-eyes, examining her every detail.

"Good evening, Mr. Agreste. Thank you…if you don't mind me asking…why are you here?" She asked, watching as he moved to her bedside and picked up a rose.

He brought the rose to his nostril, inhaling its sweet scent, and caught the glimpse of the envelope. He picked the envelope up and pulled out the letter. Marinette turned to see Luka frozen as he watched Gabriel's eyes turn to meet his.

"This is a beautiful letter, who is it from Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Gabriel asked keeping his eyes on Luka.

"My fiancée, Luka. He brought it to me this morning with the roses and tulips, then he proposed," Marinette said.

She watched as Gabriel's eyebrows began to narrow, his face was as stern as a gargoyle on top of Notre-Dame. She brought her eyes to Luka; whose attention was now on the ground. His body posture had fallen as did his persona like he had done something terrible.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Agreste?" she turned to back to Gabriel with curiosity and confusion

laced in her voice.

Gabriel closed his eyes and smiled, placing the letter into the envelope, "Yes," he turned and laid the envelope back on the table, "I was just curious, the words were quite touching. Your very lucky to have this man in your life,"

Gabriel took a seat on the couch and continued to speak, "Tell me, dear…did you get Adrien's letter?" he asked in a low tone.

Marinette looked down at her hands and nodded. She didn't want to think about it, nor did she want to discuss it with his father. Gabriel reached over and took hold of her hand, pulling her attention back to him.

"May I see it?" He asked with a polite smile.

She didn't understand why Gabriel was so interested in her belongings. Did he know something she didn't? Marinette turned to Luka and agreed. Luka slowly withdrew the letter from his pocket and handed it to Gabriel.

Gabriel eyed Luka with disappointment as he ripped the letter out of the envelope and began to read it. Marinette watched as his face turned a light red as if he was about to explode. When he finished, he slid the letter back into the envelope and handed it back to Luka.

"Mr. Agreste, I don't know why you're here? Your son's letter clearly states that I was nothing more than a pawn for your company. Among other things," Marinette said breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"I came by to be a good man, to check on you, and to let you know that I will pay for the hospital bill. Seeing that Lila's mishap was my son's doing, it's the least an old man can do." He said, standing up and placing a kiss on Marinette's hand.

He walked over to Luka and smiled, "Congratulations on the engagement as well, do you mind if I have a word with your fiancée Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"Uhm…of course," Marinette said slightly surprised.

Gabriel motioned for Luka to follow him out of the room, and like an obedient dog, he followed. Luka closed the door and turned to see Gabriel glaring at him.

"My son poured out his heart in that letter and you had the nerve to switch them. I was half tempted to exploit you in front of Miss Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel stated, closing his eyes out of frustration.

"I don't care what your 'son' poured out in the letter. Your son is a prick! A spoiled rich bastard who thinks he can walk in and take away my girl. Marinette's mine. So your shitty son will just have to move on-"

Gabriel grabbed Luka by the collar of his shirt and brought him toward him, "It would be wise if you do not say another word about my son," he threatened in a dangerous tone, staring at Luka with murderous eyes. Luka gulped and agreed, nervously waving his hands. Gabriel let go of him and watched as the boy fixed his crumpled shirt.

"So…why didn't you tell her?" Luka asked nervously, an evil smile grew on Gabriel's face, and sent chills down Luka's body.

"Because I still need something from Miss Dupain-Cheng. Something only, you can take," Gabriel stated.

"What exactly would that be?"

"I need her earrings…you will take them from her tonight. If you don't I will tell her everything," Gabriel handed Luka a business card with his phone number, "once you have the jewel's, call this number and I will send a driver to fetch you."

Luka examined the card, "This is impossible…Marinette never takes them off. How am I supposed to take them from her?" he asked, observing Gabriel walk down the hall.

"You're a clever man…I'm sure you'll figure that out. If not, you can kiss your happily ever after goodbye," Gabriel answered and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Well Miss Dupain-Cheng, I think you're ready to go home. You will need to keep the pressure off of your leg for a few days, just to be on the safe side," The old physician said while checking Marinette's stitches.

"Of course, Dr. Andersson," Marinette answered with a smile.

Dr. Andersson wrapped white bandages around Marinette's thigh, covering up the stitches, and skimmed over the sheet of papers on the table. She watched his brows raised in surprise as he re-read the document in front of him. He faced Marinette once again with a kind smile and spoke.

"Turns out Mr. Agreste has already purchased the crutches, I'll have one of the nurses bring them in. I'll also grab the discharge papers and you and your fiancée can be on your way."

Mr. Agreste had been so kind about this whole predicament. From Adrien's letter, she figured his father would've been proud of his actions. After Gabriel's visit this morning, she was having second thoughts about him. Maybe there was some goodness in Mr. Agreste.

Marinette let out a small chuckle while thanking Dr. Andersson, "You don't know how excited I am to be in my bed again," she joked, listening to Dr. Andersson laugh along.

"Oh, I can imagine, I'll be right back Miss Dupain-Cheng," Dr. Andersson excused himself and went out to the nurse's station.

Marinette sighed in relief. She couldn't wait to be laying in her bed again, snuggled up in her cotton comforter, with a warm cup of chamomile tea. The first thing she was going to do was sit down with Alya and watch a few comical movies while snacking on cantaloupe coated with sugar.

She turned to Luka and noticed that he wasn't acting right. He had been fidgeting ever since Gabriel Agreste had spoken to him. Marinette pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat while calling Luka's name a few times. He twirled around, staring at her nervously, and tapped his lip with his finger.

"Is everything alright, your acting strange," Marinette said, watching his eyes move to her earrings.

His intense stare frightened her. Marinette covered her earrings with her hands, breaking his trance upon them. Luka stood up and paced in front of the bed, swinging his arms around nervously, before turning to lay his body against the bedpost.

"I-I'm fine, just having a small anxiety attack," He announced, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you had anxiety? Is it because of the tour?" Marinette asked, keeping her hands on her earrings.

"No…you know I read somewhere that water helps…I'm going to go get some," Luka exclaimed.

Before Marinette could answer, Luka had taken off into the medical bay.

On his way out, Luka bumped into Dr. Andersson and caused the old man to drop his documents. Luka didn't bother to help him pick them up, instead, he continued on his way; leaving Dr. Andersson to clean up the mess.

Dr. Andersson entered the room, reorganizing the documents, "Wow, your boyfriend is spritely, he ran into me on his way out...is everything alright?" He asked as he handed Marinette the release forms.

"I apologize. He mentioned something about an anxiety attack," Marinette assured, rubbing the back of her head and looking over the paperwork.

Dr. Andersson rubbed his chin at the subject, "Perhaps he was just going outside then?" He stated, watching Marinette shake her head in disagreement.

"Luka said he was grabbing some water. It's just odd because I've never known Luka to have anxiety attacks. It's like I don't even know who he is anymore," She stated, looking up at the old man with saddened eyes.

None of this was making sense. She had little memory of the attack, she just got engaged to someone (who she wasn't sure she wanted to marry) and received the most hateful letter from the man she loved since she was 14.

He smiled and pulled up a chair, his brown eyes went to the ground, as his mind pondered on the advice to pass along. The grey-haired man then turned his attention to Marinette, a friendly smile on his face as he spoke softly.

"Over my years of practice, I have watched this whole event to frighten many individuals. Your boyfriend must be having side effects and that includes increased anxiety. Chat Noir acted the same way when he brought you here. You had already lost so much blood...Marinette almost didn't make it," Dr. Andersson confessed, remembering the event,

"Chat Noir stayed by your side most of the night. He even risked revealing his identity because he wanted to wait for you to regain consciousness."

"Chat Noir…" Marinette said in shock, "but the news said he was missing?"

"During the battle, Chat Noir was here. The reason the media didn't know where he was, is because he didn't want them too. He asked me and staff to keep quiet about it. He didn't want to risk your safety. I also remember him saying he would return for you in the morning after he dealt with the 'real' culprit."

"Hawkmoth…" Marinette whispered, feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

Chat Noir was reckless but was he reckless enough to go after Hawkmoth by himself. Their arch nemesis was too dangerous to face alone, let alone without the Ladybug. Marinette felt Andersson's hand grab hold of her own. She was brought out of her fears and met the comforting gaze of the kind man. He gave her hand a light squeeze and began to speak to her as if he were her grandfather.

"I'm sure he's fine. Chat Noir is a very smart and powerful man. I can tell he is madly in love with you, Marinette. You are a lucky woman," Dr. Andersson said, patting the back of her hand softly.

"Chat! No-no, I-mean-we're just friends," Marinette interjected waving her hands at the idea.

Marinette thought the old man had just sipped too much coffee. There was no way Chat Noir loved her! He was in love with Ladybug. Plus, even if he did care for her, could she honestly say she felt the same for him? No. The old man just smiled and stood from the chair. He gazed upon Marinette and began to reminisce.

"Marinette, I am fifty-eight years old, and I know love when I see it. Whoever he is behind that mask, is deeply in love with you. I could tell by the way he carried you. I could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. When he handed you over to me, he stared at you as if you were the reason the sun rose," He explained.

Marinette didn't say anything, instead, she contemplated the meaning of his words. It was as if she was finally becoming aware of Chat Noirs feelings. She had never known him to be so thoughtful. However, the idea of his love was preposterous.

Chat had always claimed to be in love with Ladybug…unless he knew her secret identity. Which would mean that if he loved Ladybug…then he was in love with Marinette. 'That would explain everything! The late-night conversations and the reason for his return,' She thought.

"I assume it would be hard to have a relationship with a masked hero. Never knowing who they are, constantly being in danger, and the publicity. Anyhow, Miss Dupain-Cheng, you have a wonderful fiancée. I am sure he loves you just as much as Chat Noir. I wish you all the best and happiness. Remember to see your regular doctor in two-weeks for a checkup," He said waving goodbye and exiting the room as the nurse brought in the crutches.

* * *

Marinette had finished changing into the new dress and shoes, that Luka had purchased while he was out. It was a red and white striped sheath dress and a cheap pair of white sneakers. It wasn't fabulous, but it was better than walking home in the hospital gown.

When she came out of the bathroom, she found the room had been cleared of her belongings, and Luka was waiting patiently for her on the couch. He stood up and escorted Marinette out of the room, watching as she used her crutches to move.

They walked past everyone, into the elevator, and down to the main entrance of the hospital. Luka had a cab waiting with all of Marinette's gifts. He ran in front of her and opened the taxi door with a wide smile.

"Your carriage my lady," He teased with a slight bow.

Marinette paused and stared at him dumbfounded, "What did you say?"

Luka raised his brow and repeated himself. She shook her head as every image of Chat Noir popped into her mind. His sly smile, his quirky puns, and every romantic moment they had ever shared. Chat Noir had always referred to her as his lady.

As she pulled herself out of her thoughts she heard cries from a distance. She twirled her head around to see a stampede of people running in her direction. The next thing she knew, Luka had picked her up bridal style and quickly placed her inside the cab.

He grabbed hold of her crutches and tossed them in along with himself and slammed the door. He ordered the cab driver to take them to Liberty, Luka's ship, which was in the opposite direction of the attack. As the driver began to drive away from the scene, Marinette turned her head around to stare out the back window and saw Queen Bee being attacked by a dark version of Caprice.

"Stop the car!" Marinette cried, causing the driver to step on his brakes.

She opened the cab door, grabbed hold of her crutches, and tried leaving the cab. Luka grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back into the cab.

"Are you crazy!? What are you trying to do, Marinette?" he exclaimed, reaching across and shutting the door.

"I forgot something in the hospital, we need to go back," Marinette said trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"I personally cleaned out the room, I even took a few souvenirs…I know you didn't leave anything behind," He stated and waved for the driver to go.

Marinette slid off her ring without him noticing and dropped it beside the door, "My ring! I think it fell off in the bathroom when I was changing! We have to go back and get it." She stated desperately.

Luka laughed, "It was a cheap ring anyway. I'll just buy you a new one later. Drive please, before the crowd's increase."

Marinette slumped her back into the seat and turned her head to see Queen Bee being overtaken. Marinette had to do something, whether or not Luka liked it. She opened the car door and jumped, skinning the surface of her arms.

She didn't have time to wail in pain or worry about the crutches she left behind, instead she jumped to her feet and ran into the crowd. Luka's cries began to fade, the pain in her leg and arms increased, but she didn't care. She fought against the citizens, pushing her way past them and into an alleyway.

* * *

Queen Bee slammed her head into Caprices and flew after Rene Rouge with her poison stinger. The streets were now clear, which was the perfect battlefield. Rene Rouge dodged the attack and elbowed Bee in the backside, knocking her into the asphalt.

Bee could here their evil laughter as she struggled to pick herself up. There was a stinging pain all across her body from the collision. She ignored it and undid her honeyed lasso and looped it around Rene Rouges feet, pulling the villain onto the ground.

Bee didn't have time to think of a plan. She just held on tight and flew with Rene, trying to get as far away from the city as possible. However, Caprice was hot on her tail, withdrawing his shield he tossed it into Bee, casting her body into a vacant building. The blow caused her to lose the grip on Rene Rouge, setting her free.

Bee fell to the ground once again, her body began to grow weary of the attack, and she knew this was it. Caprice helped Rene to her feet and they both walked to Bee. She was bruised up from the battle, her body looked to be in critical condition, as she laid still on the ground.

Rene knelt down beside her and grasped a handful of her blonde hair, roughly pulling the girl's upper body up. She smiled dangerously as Bee eyed Rene in disgust.

"Looks like you've lost Bee…you should've just revealed yourself and handed us your miraculous the easy way," Rene spat, placing her hand on the Bee hairpin.

Bee spit in Rene's face, only reverting Rene to slap her across the face. Suddenly, a red rope wrapped around Rene's wrist, slinging her into Caprice and across the street. Bee felt arms wrap themselves under her arms and pull her up. When she turned to greet the stranger, she almost shouted for joy.

"Miss me," Ladybug asked, taking Bee's arm and lacing it over her neck.

"Where the hell were you twenty-minutes ago!" Bee exclaimed as Ladybug tried her best to run with Bee to a safe spot.

"Long story…one that's best explained when our friends are back to normal," Ladybug teased turning around the corner to find a dumpster. She looked at Bee with a sly grin and was greeted with a snark.

"Don't you even dare," Bee threatened.

"We don't have time, hurry!" Ladybug stated and helped Bee into the dumpster along with herself.

They could hear the footsteps of Caprice and Rene as they ran by. Once Ladybug felt the ghost was clear she lifted the lid slowly, peeking around for any sight of the two supervillains. She sighed in relief and jumped out of the bin.

"Phew…They're gone. It's safe to say we're going to be ok," Ladybug said with a reassuring smile.

"Speak for yourself! I am covered in trash! Do you know how long it's going to take to get this smell out of my hair!? I mean this was a disgusting idea!" Bee exclaimed lifting her body up out

of the bin with a rotting banana in her hair.

Ladybug grinned and pointed, "Uhm…Bee…you might want to…"

Bee knocked her hand away, tossing the banana off her head and walked ahead of Ladybug,

"Your lucky charm better fix this soon…I am in serious need of a hot bath." Bee moaned, basking in her rotting stench.

* * *

Gabriel sat in his study reading a book on politics while listening to Bach's soundtrack on his playlist. After the events from that morning, he needed to escape from the world.

Loud noises crashing noises from above didn't startle him as he brought his piping hot cup of coffee to his lips. He could hear the door behind him open as the clicks of a woman's heels clashed against the marble flooring.

He held his eyelids shut, taking in the last peaceful moment, before turning his head to find Nathalie with a terrified expression upon her face. She seemed to be out of breath, he assumed she ran all the way to the study, judging her messy composure. He allowed her to catch her breath as he stood from his seat, facing her.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but-"

"I will take care of it in a moment…thank you for interrupting me," Gabriel started with a heartless expression.

Nathalie bowed as he passed by her, walking through the dark set hallway, and up the stone staircase. He stopped for a mere second to stare at a portrait of him and his son. His thoughts went back to a time when his family wasn't broken when everything was as it should be, and Adrien was happy.

Shaking off the memory, Gabriel hurried up the next set of stairs to his right and found a large man standing by Adrien's old room. He waved his hand at the man, demanding him to move aside as he approached the closed door. He listened to something clash against the door and shatter. An agonizing scream filled the room as more things were thrown against other objects.

Gabriel let out a deep breath of air, withdrawing his miraculous, and handing them to the bodyguard. He twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door to find shattered pieces of glass along the wood floor. His eyes scanned the room, finding smashed furniture, and a broken chair by the large darkened viewing window.

He entered the room further, finding a man with a torn undershirt, and messy blonde flared hair sitting on the bottom of the bed. The man's face was in the palms of his hands, not allowing Gabriel to see his expression. The man's pants were torn, revealing open injuries, and his bare feet were cut from the shards of glass.

The collar around the man's neck glowed red as Gabriel carefully neared the man, using his cane to move the man's hands away. He saw the tear marks that streaked along his bruised cheeks. The mans seemed like a mindless zombie as his gaze fell to Gabriel's shoes.

Gabriel took the end of his cane and lifted the man's chiseled chin upward. He was angered by the rebellion of the young man's actions and struck the man's cheek, watching as the man fell against the bed in pain. With a stern voice, Gabriel spoke up, not backing down from his superior stance.

"You will stop this nonsense immediately, Adrien. I could've killed you, do you understand that?" Adrien didn't say a word, instead, he laid there defeated as his father continued to speak.

"I suppose not! You've been sneaking off since you were 14 years old, battling every villain I created! My own son! I would have lost you, just like I lost your mother, all because of those pesky creatures. Are you listening to me?"

Gabriel watched Adrien's lifeless form lay on the bed with an expressionless face. The young lad's green eyes stared at the distraught wall across the room as his sanity began to break. Everything he had ever known was a lie and it was breaking him.

Gabriel sighed and sat on the bed beside his son, rubbing the side of his neck, softening his tone, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you will understand soon enough. I will mend our broken relationship and make it so none of this ever happened. This is all for your own good, I promise."

"My own good?"

Suddenly Adrien felt his sanity return to his body as his father's words rang through his clouded mind. He stood from the bed, glaring at him with piercing green eyes, and pointed to the silver neckband around his neck.

"You're telling me that keeping me captive is for my own good! That you couldn't be my father because you had to be my arch nemesis was for my own good! You akumatized my friends and risked the life of the woman I care for. I think you're the worst human being to exist. None of this was for me…it was all for you. I hate you! I can't wait until Ladybug finds out and destroys you-"

Suddenly, Adrien felt a pulsating electric shock course through his body. He fell to his knees and tried to pull the collar away from his neck, only to find it only increased the intensity of the shock. His green eyes found Gabriel holding the remote in his hands and reached for his father.

Gabriel stood up and walked away from his fallen son, releasing his thumb from the button on the remote, and stared at Adrien with an uncaring gaze. He smiled as his son began to catch his breath and struggled to stand.

"Tell me, do you really think she cares for you? Be honest with yourself, Adrien," Gabriel asked, watching his son grasping onto the bed, with his green eyes locked on Gabriel.

"I don't know…" Adrien answered, slumping his body against the bed. He wasn't sure if Marinette thought of him that way. Even if she did, what would it change?

"I can't tell you that she doesn't. The letter you wrote her...revolted her," his father said, stepping out the door to the bodyguard's side. He kept his back turned to Adrien and continued, "she just got engaged to her boyfriend this morning."

Adrien lifted his head and stared at his father, "your lying, Marinette isn't that heartless."

Gabriel turned his gaze to the floor as he came up with a devious new plan to gain his son's loyalty. He smiled as the idea played through his mind. His blue eyes swiped back to his son, "If you believe I'm lying to you...I will bring her here. That way you can hear it for yourself."

Adrien's eyes widened at the idea, his heart stopped beating as his breath ceased. His thoughts raced of the horrible things his father was capable of and if Marinette was lured to the mansion...there's no telling what would happen to her.

"Leave Marinette alone, she has nothing to do with this. You already have what you want," Adrien begged through gritted teeth.

Gabriel stroked his chin while turning his back to his son, "That is true. Your ring has filled my body with great power beyond my wildest dreams. Shocking why you never overtake your partner. However, I suppose you always held a soft spot for the bug. You are wrong though son...Your Marinette has everything to do with this...which you will soon discover when she is brought here tonight."

In a quick motion, Adrien picked up a broken chair leg at the edge of the bed and raced at his father. As he neared his father, the electric pulse surged through the collar once more, bringing Adrien crumbling against the floor on the pile of broken glass. His body began to seize up from the shock and intensity.

Gabriel turned his head around, keeping his thumb pressed against the button on the remote control, and watched his son cry out in pain. The bodyguard reached his hands out to Gabriel, almost begging him to stop, but Gabriel didn't care.

Adrien felt his heart beating faster and his body going numb. The intensity of the collar was too much for him to handle. He could feel himself beginning to black out as his body continued to go into shock. Once Adrien's eyes were shut Gabriel released the button from his grasp, nodding for the bodyguard to collect his son.

The bodyguard pressed his ear to Adrien's chest, listening for a heartbeat. He sighed in relief when he heard it, watching as the boy's lungs rose and fell. He lifted Adrien up into his arms and placed his limp body back into bed. Gabriel watched as his bodyguard finished and strode back toward him.

"In 2 hours bring Adrien into my lair...tied. I believe a special guest will soon be making an appearance." Gabriel said.

Collecting the miraculous from his bodyguard, Gabriel walked swiftly down the stairs and made his way back into his study. Norroo appeared from the butterfly pendant along with Plagg, both staring at Gabriel with hatred. He sat back down in his chair and picked up his book, ignoring the two kwamis as they spoke.

"Master...what your doing is wrong. Adrien is your son...you...you could've killed him!" Norroo exclaimed with folded hands, looking innocent.

"When I'm reunited with Adrien, your going down! Do you hear me! Your not my master-"

"I don't care if I'm your master or not. I only need you creatures for one purpose...after that, you are useless to me. Now...I have some reading to get done," With a quick motion, he removed the jewels from his body and laid them on the table, causing the two creatures to disappear.

He brought his cup of cold coffee to his lips and tossed it across the room, shattering the glass against the wall. He placed his face in the palms of his hands and for once, in a long time began to cry in the silence of his study.


	7. authors note

**Hello fellow readers,**

I **know it has been some time since updating my story and I apologize. I am currently getting situated with my beta reader. I should have an updated chapter in a week. Again i do apologize for the delay** , **but I asure you all, this chapter is worth the wait. Thank you again for your support and patience.**


	8. Chapter 7: As the Skyfalls

Chapter 7: Nothing is what it seems

The sun was setting on Paris as Ladybug and Queen Bee searched the city for the akumatized Rene Rouge and Caprice. Both heroines listened as their miraculous jewels beeped, which meant their time was running out. Ladybug held the lucky charm in her hand, a pair of handcuffs, and still couldn't figure out a plan.

Her mind was clouded by the piercing pain in her thigh, the sweat beads dripped down from her brows as she struggled to hold herself. Ladybug leaned her weight against a brick building and slid to the ground grunting as the intense pain fleeted to every part of her body.

Queen Bee raced to her side and looked her over. She had no idea that the girl behind the Ladybug mask was Marinette, so when she saw that Ladybugs leg was drenched with blood, she assumed it happened from the dumpster.

Queen Bee grabbed hold of Ladybug's arm and tried to throw it over her neck and lift her up, but she refused. Ladybug was trying to think of how they could use this to their advantage. If Rene Rouge and Caprice knew that she was in need of help...maybe this was how they could lure the two villains out.

Ladybug skimmed the area around them and found the clues she needed to capture their friends. She pointed to each item and Queen Bee didn't hesitate to obey her every command.

She collected two empty trash bins, Ladybug's Yoyo, and car keys from an abandoned vehicle. Bee watched as Ladybug began to put all the puzzle pieces together, not being able to bare seeing her friend in so much torture.

Ladybug turned to face Bee with a faint smile, "Are you ready, mon amie?" she asked handing her the car keys.

Bee beamed with joy as she seized the keys from Ladybugs hand, "Just tell me what to do and I will be." Ladybug beckoned for Bee to lean down so that her ear was pressed against her lips.

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

Caprice sat on the Eiffel Tower with Rene Rouge by his side. They gazed over the empty streets, knowing that all the citizens had been evacuated to safe zones. Caprice stood and walked back and forth. His frustration was growing from the wait.

"I can't believe you lost them! If you had just snatched Bee's jewel, we would have been done with our mission," He breathed, glaring at Rene Rouge with intensity.

"Me!? You were the one who allowed Ladybug to escape...you know as well as I that she was the real target. Once I capture her, Hawkmoth will reward me greatly," She informed while keeping her eyes locked on the city.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. A red vehicle raced around the corner of a building, barely making the turn. Rene waved Caprice over to her side to investigate the odd scenario.

They watched as the vehicle started creating donuts in the street creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Caprice saw Bee in the driver's seat, flashing him a toothy grin.

"That's her, Queen Bee!" He exclaimed, watching the blonde haired woman wave them goodbye and drove off back through the street she came from.

"Don't just sit there, let's get this over with," Caprice announced.

He sprung toward the elevator with Rene Rouge on his tail. When they reached the ground floor, both villains took off after the car, using their superhuman speed. They were lured down the empty street, having lost sight of the vehicle after taking a right turn.

Rene was the first to catch a glimpse of the parked vehicle in an alleyway. She flashed a toothy grin at Caprice and sprang for the car.

"That miraculous is as good as mine," She stated, as she pounced.

She flung the car door open and found that the car was empty. Rene was in utter disbelief as she turned her attention back to Caprice with a questionable expression. Caprice heard the sound of whistling coming from the distance. He looked down the street and he could see Ladybug sitting on the street corner by the light post.

He noticed her exterior, she was dripping with sweat and acted as if she was in extreme pain. He turned to Rene in triumph,

"Better luck next time, Rene," He said and darted toward Ladybug, leaving Rene in the alleyway.

Caprice stood beside Ladybug noting that her leg was covered in a dark red. Deep down in his heart, he felt a compelling urge to help her...but the darkness in his heart took in the irony in the event.

He squatted down to her eye level and began petting her hair from her earrings. However, when he was about to snatch her jewel, Rene Rouge pushed him aside knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you try to take my prize!" She exclaimed, pointing her flute at Caprice.

"You wanted the Bee jewel...I found the dead bug, that makes her mine!" He announced.

Using his leg, he brought Rene Rouge to the ground. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed Ladybug, listening to her wince in pain as his hand touched her injured thigh. Rene Rouge stood to her feet and began to fight over Ladybug, both pulling at her body.

"You pathetic waste of life! You know she's mine! Release her so that I may present her to Hawkmoth." Rene said, pulling Ladybug toward her.

Caprice laughed, "I will be the one presenting her!" pulling ladybug back against his body.

While they were distracted Ladybug slipped the handcuffs around their wrist, being careful not to pull the two out of their rage. As the cuffs clicked into place, Ladybug watched as the two villains turned their gaze upon her. Rene tried to pull her hand toward her but couldn't.

"What trickery is this?" She asked.

Ladybug felt herself being dropped to the ground, her bottom collided against the pavement, and she quickly stood to her feet. She fought back the need to faint, the painful sting in her leg, and whistled.

Queen Bee flew by with the two trash cans in hand. She dropped the two cans on top of the two villains. Ladybug withdrew her Yo-Yo and slung it around their bodies, then she signaled for Bee to grab Caprices Miraculous. Bee did as she was ordered, ripping the bracelet from his arm and slinging it on the ground.

The bracelet shattered releasing the trapped Akuma. Ladybug heard her earrings begin to beep for the last time, Bee grabbed hold of Rene's necklace and broke it in her hands. Ladybug unleashed her yo-yo from around the villain's bodies and slung it toward the two akumas.

Bee watched in wonder as the dark figures of Rene and Caprice faded away, changing the two back into their true selves. With a final blow, Ladybug took her lucky charm and slung it in the air. Her lucky charm released a swarm of red butterflies, fixing everything in their path.

She felt the tiny butterflies swarm around her leg, healing all her wounds. She smiled as they traveled through the city, fixing all the chaos from the last few battles. Bee went to withdraw the cans from her friends but was stopped by Ladybug.

"No...we need to leave, remember are identities must be kept a secret," She urged pulling at Bee's arm.

"Ladybug, I get it, I do. But we're all in danger, someone already knows our identities. I think it's time we started trusting one another," Bee stated, staring at Ladybug with intent.

Ladybug went to protest but saw the cans being lifted from her friends. Alya and Nino placed the cans aside, looking at themselves over. Alya was still in her bra and jeans, while Nino was in his unbuttoned shirt with torn pants.

They brought their attention to Bee and Ladybug and smiled. Alya strutted over to Ladybug and held her hands, leaning her forehead against the heroes. Ladybug was in total shock. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"It's time Marinette," Alya whispered to Ladybug, feeling her heart sink as she continued, "We need to trust our team if we're going to stop Hawkmoth."

Ladybug withdrew herself from her friend and stared in wonder as Bee's miraculous gave away. Chloe stood in her yellow sundress with her bee kwami on her shoulder. Nino embraced Chloe, thanking her for saving them, and apologizing for the damage caused.

Ladybug felt like her world was changing, the chills ran down her spine as her blood ran cold. She wasn't ready to reveal herself. Even though they were her friends, she couldn't find the strength to surrender. So Ladybug did the only thing she could fathom...and ran away.

She heard her friends calling her name, but she didn't care, she needed to escape. Withdrawing her yo-yo and swung off through the city of Paris. Alya felt Chloe place the necklace back on her neck. She turned to find the heiress in content.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that stubborn bug will confide in us all soon enough," Chloe stated, stroking Alyas shoulder.

Chloe withdrew her yellow sweater and placed it along Alya's body. Nino frowned as he clicked his bracelet back into place. The memory of the attack flooded his brain and the realization of his friend's death.

"We need to find Ladybug, Alya. There is no one to protect her if Hawkmoth were to attack," He said glancing over to the two ladies.

Chloe shrugged off his claims, "You guys are forgetting Chat's mad crush on her. Trust me, I'm sure that cat will come out of hiding to protect his Lady."

"That cat is the one who did this! If he knew who we were...then he knows who Ladybug is," Alya shouted, using her hands to express her betrayal.

"It wasn't Chat, Alya," Nino said under his breath, as the warm tears rolled down his cheeks.

The two women stared at him with confusion. Alya folded her arms, remembering what she had witnessed at the mansion. Nino moved the tears away from his cheeks and found the strength to speak.

"I know it wasn't the real Chat because...I know Chat's identity," Nino said, finding the words ripping his heart.

"Well...he would have turned on us, Nino. It isn't your-"

"No, Alya. I watched as Chat Noir changed into Hawkmoth...the true identity of Chat Noir is Adrien," Nino ruffled his hair trying to fight back his emotions.

Alya was taken back by Nino's words, she felt her head spinning as she started to feel a painful memory resurfacing. While Alya held the sides of her head, Chloe scoffed and pressed her finger into Nino's chest, "So you're saying that Adrien has been Hawkmoth this whole time? Well, that would have saved a lot of time back in high school." Chloe stated in rage.

"He isn't Hawkmoth...Adrien is...dead," Nino muttered, "Hawkmoth told me that the night we were battling Athena, Chat went after Hawkmoth alone. He was being reckless, and I'm not sure why. Hawkmoth claimed Adrien was killed in the battle...I didn't want to believe him, but Adrien would never surrender his miraculous."

Alya felt the memory tugging at her brain. While her team member continued their conversation she allowed the memory to cloud her mind. Revealing more of the story of what happened that day. She remembered Hawkmoth standing before her, her head was aching, and her muscles were tense. She recalled the time he broke into the manor and his piercing blue eyes. Alya started to quiver as she recalled the aftermath of the battle. The darkness swarming around her, changing her, and the scary part was the fact that she didn't resist it. She recalled the strange question Hawkmoth asked Caprice and herself and the answers that were given...

 _"Tell me the identities of the other Miraculous holders?" Hawkmoth asked, his blue eyes glimmering in triumph._

 _Caprice shook his head, "I only know of Chat Noir's and Rene Rouges identity, my lord. Adrien Agreste and Alya."_

 _"And who do you know of my dear?" Hawkmoth asked in a honeyed voice. Hawkmoth placed his finger under Rene's chin, bringing her closer to his body._

 _"Only two. Caprice and Ladybug," She said, her voice trembling as their names fled her tongue, "Nino and Marinette_ _Dupain-Cheng."_

 _Hawkmoth stepped back, feeling a cold chill run through him. Rene witnessed a form of compassion race across the man. He stood there contemplating, focusing on the ground for several minutes before turning back to them. He spoke of a strategy, to collect the miraculous at all cost._

Alya turned to her friends and revealed the memory to them. She knew Marinette would hate her or even feel betrayed...but it was time for their identities to be revealed. Whether Marinette was ready or not, the others needed to know, in order to try and protect her from the villainous Hawkmoth.

* * *

Marinette felt her de-transformation beginning. She landed a few blocks away from Luka's boat home and hid in an alley. A breeze of air hit her face as Tiki's tiny body collapsed into Marinette's cupped palms. Marinette brought the tiny kwami to her face and began nuzzling her forehead with her own.

Tiki was too exhausted to give any advice or to tell her that she should have trusted in her friends. Knowing this Marinette placed the kwami into her purse, where a cookie awaited her kwami, and she began walking towards Luka's home.

As she approached the Liberty, Marinette found Luka outside with his cell phone pressed against his ear. His back was turned to her as she listened to him yelling at the person on the other end.

"No! We had a deal! I'll get them...trust me, I have a plan," Luka said twirling around to find Marinette walking up the wooden plank.

She watched in a curious manner as Luka stared at her frightened. Why was he acting so strange? The situation didn't feel right. Luka nodded at her and hung up on the caller. He rubbed his face and then went to wrap his arms around Marinette's waist.

She pushed him away and tried to grab his cell phone from his hand. He retaliated and pushed her away, causing her to stumble backward.

He noticed that her wound was fully healed, which he found rather strange. He placed his cell phone in his back pocket and walked down to his cabin.

Marinette followed after him, she wanted an explanation. She found him sitting on his mattress watching jagged stone on the music channel. She grabbed the remote and shut off his TV, not caring if it pissed him off.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" she asked with folded arms.

Luka rolled his eyes, "I was talking to my manager. He offered me a job if I could collect something. Turns out it's taking longer than expected."

His eyes lingered on her earrings, causing Marinette to feel uncomfortable. She placed her fingers on her jewels and walked past Luka, down into the cabin. Her anxiety was starting to get the better of her as she assumed the worst of him.

She went into the bathroom as she tried to calm herself from the antics of the day. So many changes had been thrown her way. She was finding it hard to deal with all of them. She locked the bathroom door, finally managing to feel secure in the tiny area. Marinette took off her earrings and laid them on the edge of the sink.

She turned on the shower and began to strip her garments from her body. Her eyes wandered over her fully healed thigh, wondering how many times over the years she had been wounded. Chat Noir was always there to protect her from such things. She felt her heart pounding as the memories of their past battles flooded her mind.

She scoffed at the idea, ignoring any feelings she could ever have for her partner. Marinette stepped into the hot shower, closing the curtain behind her and allowed her mind to drift into relaxation. From the other side of the room, Marinette could hear Luka blasting his Jagged Stone playlist. The music was so loud, that she didn't hear the bathroom door being opened.

* * *

Adrien laid in his bed, his thoughts racing with the intent of escape. He felt the air grow colder with each passing second as he watched the light from the behind the curtains begin to fade. He needed to find a way to get to Marinette before his father did, the only problem was how.

His eyes traced each corner of his room, taking in all the destruction he had caused. Adrien slowly raised himself up, releasing a slight cry as the pain from his shoulder shot through his entire body. He didn't understand why his wounds did not heal, usually, after a villain was defeated, Ladybug's lucky charm fixed everything. Unless, Ladybug never showed, which meant the Akuma was never captured.

Adrien walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains to gaze over his beloved city. He placed his forehead on the window, his eyes closed, and allowed his doubts to take control. Without Plagg he felt useless. In all the years, he never knew how much he cared for his little friend until now.

A sudden click from behind Adrien drew his attention out of his feelings. Slightly, Adrien turned his head to see his father's bodyguard standing by the doorway. The man had a depressed expression on his face as his right hand clutched what appeared to be rope.

Adrien knew he didn't have the strength to fight against his old friend, his wounds from the past two battles were too much to bear. However, Adrien didn't care, he would fight for his freedom because he had someone to fight for.

The bodyguard watched as Adrien clenched his fists and brought them into a defensive position. His bodyguard lowered his gaze for a brief moment and gazed over the rope in his hand. Adrien listened as his bodyguard began to whisper something under his breath.

"Young master, I don't want to do this...but I have no other choice. Please forgive me," He said, dropping the rope to the ground and withdrawing a small device from his coat pocket.

Adrien felt the terror wash over his body as he recognized the remote. His heart raced as his mind told his body to surrender. His heart, on the other hand, demanded he stands his ground, for Marinette's sake. As Adrien readied himself, he caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a swarm of red butterflies flying through the streets of Paris.

'I knew Ladybug would pull through,' Adrien thought with a small grin playing on the corners of his lip, 'Time to be a sly cat.'

"Fine! I surrender," Adrien raised his arms above his head and lowered himself to his knees, "I can't take another electric shock...I'll willingly do what my father has requested. Please, I beg of you, don't use the remote."

Adrien's begging moved the giant's heart and he slid the remote back into his coat pocket. He slowly picked up the rope from the ground and walked over to Adrien with caution. His bodyguard went behind Adrien and pulled the boy's arms behind his body, tying them with the rope.

Adrien felt the ropes burn against his skin as the man tightened the knot, but he didn't care. He watched as the swarm started to fly toward his window. Adrien felt the man pull him up from the ground and push him to the doorway.

"Move, your father has requested you in his study," the man stated as he walked Adrien down the staircase with force.

Adrien managed to turn his head to the side, "I don't think I'll be able to attend," he replied with sarcasm, "It appears my Lady has other plans for me."

The bodyguard stared at the boy in confusion and noticed his green eyes were watching something. He turned his gaze behind him and couldn't believe what was above them.

The red butterflies flooded the Agreste mansion, circling over Adrien and his bodyguard. Adrien smiled as he witnessed the miraculous bugs surround him. He felt the wind around him pick up as their wings flapped.

The butterflies chased the bodyguard down the long hall and into Gabriel's study. They barricaded him into the door, making sure to keep him locked away. Meanwhile, the other butterflies began to heal all of Adrien's wounds.

He delighted in their magical abilities. He released a small sound of laughter as they fluttered across his skin. He heard the collar attached to his neck unclick and fall to the ground.

Adrien didn't waste any more time gawking at the magnificent butterflies. As soon as he felt the release of the collars hold he escaped out the front door. He ran as fast as he could through the busy streets in search of Marinette.

He found himself racing past civilians, practically pushing them over. Adrien made his way to Marinette's apartment and knocked on her door several times. Minutes passed and his fears began to take control of his actions. He took a few steps back and lifted his leg, busting down Marinette's front door.

Adrien ran into her apartment calling her name, searching every single corner for a sign of a struggle. Everything seemed to be normal, nothing out of place. He ventured into her bedroom and began his search. He walked over to her desk and leaned against it, racking his brain for the next place to search.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a strange jewelry box hidden underneath a velvet cloth. It was wooden with strange red symbols all over it. He found himself being drawn to its mystery as he grabbed hold of the box and examined it.

"What are you hiding Marinette?" Adrien mumbled to himself, placing his hands on the lid.

He contemplated against leaving the box alone, to leave Marinette's home and forget ever encountering the mysterious box. However, Adrien's curiosity was too strong for such things. He lifted the lid and stared in denial as it revealed other miraculous gems. He dropped the box against the table and stepped back, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

'This can't be! Marinette can't be a guardian...or...maybe she isn't,' Adrien thought, peering around her room one last time. He started to notice a pattern as the memories flooded his mind. From what he could remember, Marinette had never been akumatized, in fact, she was missing. They always seemed to disappear around the same time back in school.

Her hair was the same color as Ladybug and her eyes also matched. Their voices were identical and Marinette was just as kind as Ladybug. Adrien slapped himself on the forehead, how could he not see the resemblance before. The one he was searching for this whole time was right in front of him. Marinette was his Lady, the one he was madly and deeply in love with.

He found himself being overtaking with great relief and happiness. Adrien turned his head to see a picture of Marinette and Luka at Andre's ice cream. That's when he remembered the conversation Ladybug shared with Chat Noir on the rooftop so many years ago…

 _"I don't want to lie to you Chat…" She said almost heartbroken._

 _"Why do you think it'd be lying," Chat asked his heart pounding as he clutched the rose._

 _"Because...there's this boy…"_

"The boy...was Luka," Adrien muttered, feeling the words sting as the left his tongue.

He wanted to not believe it, to claim it was just a misunderstanding, but how could he deny what was right in front of him. Marinette was in love with Luka this whole time, and he was just getting in the way of their future together.

Finally accepting his defeat, Adrien closed his eyes and decided to stick with his sole mission. He was going to find Marinette and protect her from his father, together they would defeat Hawkmoth once and for all. After that, he would disappear from Marinette's reality.

* * *

Marinette climbed out of the shower, toweling off the water from her body, and her raven hair. She started to put on her old clothes when she noticed her earrings were missing from the sink. Marinette finished putting on her dress and frantically searched the bathroom for her jewels.

She quickly unlocked the bathroom door and ran into Luka's cabin. Marinette shut off his music and noticed that Luka was also missing. The whole thing was making Marinette uncomfortable. She carefully walked through the boat and began to have an eerie feeling creeping up. No one was on the boat, not even Luka's mother, who never left Liberty unattended.

Marinette decided to check the top deck, maybe they had all gone out for dinner. She stepped up the stairs and felt the cool night air graze her skin. The moonlight flickered across the waters and splattered its light over the boat. Marinette was shocked to find herself alone and began to shiver.

The clouds covered the moon and Marinette could see a man's outline from the end of the boat. She released a sigh of relief and collected herself. She quickly walked to the man's side with a joyous smile on her face.

"Luka, you won't believe this, but my earrings are gone. I could really use your help in finding them," She said reaching for him.

His skin felt odd, almost like stone, as the clouds moved away, Marinette shrieked. In front of her was Luka, standing in fear, and turned to a rusted stone statue. Marinette started to run back into the lower deck and found Rose, Juleka, and his mother all cuddled together in the captain's deck covered in a rustic stone.

"Is something wrong, dear?" A voice called from behind Luka.

Marinette felt frightened for the first time in years and there was nothing she could do to defend herself. She backed away slowly, keeping her eyes locked on the statue where the voice had come from.

"Who are you? What did you do to them?!" Marinette cried, stepping onto the wooden plank.

The man stepped out of hiding and revealed himself to her, "I did nothing, my friend was the one who did it all…"

Marinette felt herself being lifted from the ground, being clutched in a death grip by none other than stone heart, akumatized Ivan, "And you may know me as Chat Noir…"

The man's toothy grin sent shivers down Marinette's spine as she took in his complexion. This wasn't Chat Noir, he seemed older, more dangerous, and his eyes were blue. Marinette fought against Ivan's grip but found it useless.

"I know you're not Chat Noir, you're an imposter," Marinette cried, kicking against Ivan.

"I am in fact Chat Noir...but not the one you're thinking of," He transformed to reveal his true identity as Gabriel Agreste, "I'm sorry things had to be this way Mrs. Dupain Cheng, but business is business."

"What have you done with Chat Noir? Where is he?"

"Shush now, I'll take you to your Chat Noir. There you can both witness your final defeat when I combine your jewels and make my greatest wish." He opened his palm to reveal her missing earrings.

Marinette felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks as Gabriel commanded the monster to follow him back to the mansion. After years of protecting Paris, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think of seeing her demise.

* * *

Alya, Nino, and Chloe ran to Luka's boat home with heart pounding. They had already searched every other place but the obvious. When they reached Liberty's dock, Alya stared with a broken heart. Rose, Juleka, and Luka, including his mother, were turned to stone.

Alya was terrified. Chills ran down her spine as her eyes scanned the docks for Marinette, but was nowhere to be found. Dashing away from the others, Alya began to scream out for her beloved friend.

"Marinette!" she yelled, running into the cabin of the boat.

Nino investigated the voyage, examining Luka first. He noticed Luka's pose appeared somewhat stranger than the rest. Luka's hand was outstretched as if he was giving someone something. While the others appeared to be protecting one another.

Then Nino stopped and squatted down to examine if the culprit left behind any clues. But he wasn't able to locate anything except for his friends' frozen bodies. Chloe was appalled by the sight, this was nothing that she had ever witnessed before besides the time Adrien had been turned to gold back in middle school by her mother.

"I guess this is like deja vu," came a mysterious voice from the topsails.

Nino and Chloe braced themselves and stood back to back. Their miraculous still wasn't fully charged after the horrific battle. Nino watched as the pale figure dropped to the deck, in a superhero pose.

When the man stood, Nino noticed a slight similarity between Chat Noir and this new version. The hero wore a tight-fitting costume, white, with claws on the fingernails. His green eyes were sharp, like a tiger, as well as the ears on his head.

The one thing that disturbed Nino was the man's wild, blonde hair. He watched as the man raised up his hands, palms facing Nino.

"Don't worry, I'm not the cause of this mess."

"From where we're standing that seems a little hard to accept," Nino replied.

The man smiled, allowing Nino to see his sharp teeth. Slowly, he reached for something behind his back. Nino reacted by running full force, activating his miraculous, and transforming into caprice. The man's eyes widened and he lunged out of Nino's way, dodging every punch.

"Will you just stop and let me explain," the mysterious man asked grasping hold of Caprices fists.

"And allow you to steal our miraculous, fat chance," Caprice replied.

"I'm not the enemy here!" The man was able to push Caprice away and began to claw into the sail.

He climbed all the way to the top and

smiled like a Cheshire cat as Caprice thwarted his fist in the air.

"Now you have no choice but to listen to me," the man blurted through amusement.

Just as Chloe was about to transform, Alya appeared from the cabin. Her face was pale and her lip quivered as she began to take in the living nightmare. Nino tried to hold his ground but seeing his beloved in distress.

De-transforming, Nino walked to her, grasping her body in his arms. He felt her warm tears soak through his shirt. As he stroked one hand through her hair, he listened to her repeat herself.

"She's gone...they took her Nino...they took Marinette." she cried.

"Such a pity really," the man purred from above them, "I've been trying to tell you that this whole time. I tracked the girl's scent all the way to this boat."

Chloe stared shockingly up at the man, with her hands against her hips,

"Uhm that's a bit weird...number one, you don't know Marinette, so how could you track her. Let alone want too. Number two, who the hell are you. some kind of circus freak! akumatized victim? I mean really. No one tracks a person without a reason." She said watching the man leap from the sail, landing in front of her.

"The names, léopard de Neige, but you can call me Leo," He replied with a seductive wink.

The man turned his attention away from the group. His ears twitched as he picked up a disturbing sound from afar. Leo stood up and walked passed the group. He planted his feet on the dock, facing away from the others. He closed his eyes, sniffing the brisk air around him, and exhaled deeply.

"I believe you may want to suit up...I have a hunch were about to be surrounded." Leo said with a cool tone as he extended his claws.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the wait really hope you all enjoyed this piece. I want to make a special shout out to my wonderful beta reader, Nerdygirl122, for all your help in making this chapter more alive.**

 **We hope you all love this chapter and want to thank you for your comments, follows, and favorites. Stay tuned for chapter 8, there's no telling what will happen to our beloved characters.**

 **as always, stay creative, and read on!**


	9. Author News

Hello everyone! I know its been awhile since updating, and i would like to explain why. This past year has been a roller coaster of event. I lost a loved one back in October, along with internet services, and promoted at my job.

Ive taken a break from writting in order to cope with everything. However, I wiwill be getting my internet services back starting on the tenth of this month. Which means I will be able to update my beloved stories! Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. I enjoy reading what you have to say, it truely inspires me to continue writing.

You all should expect the new updates by the end of this month. I also want to share some more exciting news...I'm expecting my second child! So far 2019 is off to a great start. Again thank you all so much, please hang in there, updates are coming. :)


	10. Sneak Peek of Chapter 8

The night air felt different as Gabriel clung to the earrings in his palm. He felt the goosebumps rising on his skin as his smile beamed brightly. At last, he would be able to reverse time, and bring back his wife. The muffled sounds from Marinette's cries drew him from his pleasuring thoughts. He turned to find her struggling against her bonds in Stoneheart's grasp.

She had a cloth wrapped around her mouth and ropes tied round her arms. Stoneheart held the girl in his clenched fist and followed Gabriel to the Agreste mansion. There he found more of his past villains, standing guard at the gate. Volpina, dark owl, and copycat moved aside as their master approached, allowing him access.

Gabriel signaled for Stoneheart to release Marinette and ordered him to hand her over to Volpina. The stone monster obeyed and allowed the trickster to take the girl from his grasp. Volpina twisted Marinette's arm and laughed into her ear.

"In all my years, I never suspected you to be the Heroic Ladybug. I guess it's too bad Adrien won't be able to join us," Volpina mocked watching Marinette turn her head slightly, staring at the fox with confusion.

Volpina smiled wickedly and took advantage of the situation, "You mean to tell me you don't know? Oh darling...wait until you find out," with that Volpina followed Gabriel into his mansion, pulling Marinette along.

As they entered, Volpina halted when Gabriel stood frozen in the middle of the room. She watched as he bent down and picked up the electric collar from the ground. His head turned in the direction of the Adrien's room.

Volpina raised her brow in confusion and spoke up, "Master, is everything ok?"

Gabriel clutched the collar so hard that his fist began to shake. His veins popped out from his neck and the side of his forehead. The color of his skin turned a bright red as he stood unmoved. Suddenly he released a chaotic cry that seemed as if it shook the entire mansion. He turned around and walked swiftly over to Marinette.

Volpina tried to stop him, but was thrown backwards. He slapped Marinette across the face, causing her to fumble to the ground. Her head hit the stone flooring knocking her unconscious. Volpina rose to her feet to find Gabriel lifting Marinette over his shoulder.

"Master, why did you do that? You said to keep the brat unharmed!" Volpina yelled, staring in hate toward Gabriel as he carried Marinette to Adrien's bedroom.

"Search for my son, leave no corner of Paris untouched," Gabriel stated as he looked upon the newly fixed bedroom. He gritted his teeth and released a heavy sigh as he took in the situation.

He walked through the room and over to the bed. He gently laid Marinette against the mattress and undid her ropes, along with the cloth around her lips. He took a long look at his ring and a devilish smile played on the corner of his lips as he developed a brilliant scheme.


	11. Chapter 8

The night air felt different as Gabriel clung to the earrings in his palm. He felt the goosebumps rising on his skin as his smile beamed brightly. At last, he would be able to reverse time, and bring back his wife. The muffled sounds from Marinette's cries drew him from his pleasuring thoughts. He turned to find her struggling against her bonds in Stoneheart's grasp.

She had a cloth wrapped around her mouth and ropes tied round her arms. Stoneheart held the girl in his clenched fist and followed Gabriel to the Agreste mansion. There he found more of his past villains, standing guard at the gate. Volpina, dark owl, and copycat moved aside as their master approached, allowing him access.

Gabriel signaled for Stoneheart to release Marinette and ordered him to hand her over to Volpina. The stone monster obeyed and allowed the trickster to take the girl from his grasp. Volpina twisted Marinette's arm and laughed into her ear.

"In all my years, I never suspected you to be the Heroic Ladybug. I guess it's too bad Adrien won't be able to join us," Volpina mocked watching Marinette turn her head slightly, staring at the fox with confusion.

Volpina smiled wickedly and took advantage of the situation, "You mean to tell me you don't know? Oh darling...wait until you find out," with that Volpina followed Gabriel into his mansion, pulling Marinette along.

As they entered, Volpina halted when Gabriel stood frozen in the middle of the room. She watched as he bent down and picked up the electric collar from the ground. His head turned in the direction of the Adrien's room.

Volpina raised her brow in confusion and spoke up, "Master, is everything ok?"

Gabriel clutched the collar so hard that his fist began to shake. His veins popped out from his neck and the side of his forehead. The color of his skin turned a bright red as he stood unmoved. Suddenly he released a chaotic cry that seemed as if it shook the entire mansion. He turned around and walked swiftly over to Marinette.

Volpina tried to stop him, but was thrown backwards. He slapped Marinette across the face, causing her to fumble to the ground. Her head hit, the stone flooring knocking her unconscious. Volpina rose to her feet to find Gabriel lifting Marinette over his shoulder.

"Master, why did you do that? You said to keep the brat unharmed!" Volpina yelled, staring in hate toward Gabriel as he carried Marinette to Adrien's bedroom.

"Search for my son, leave no corner of Paris untouched," Gabriel stated as he looked upon the newly fixed bedroom. He gritted his teeth and released a heavy sigh as he took in the situation.

He walked through the room and over to the bed. He gently laid Marinette against the mattress and undid her ropes, along with the cloth around her lips. He took a long look at his ring and a devilish smile played on the corner of his lips as he developed a brilliant scheme.

Caprice stood ready for battle, grasping his shield tightly in his right hand. He felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he heard the enemies get closer. Caprice peered his eyes above him, on top of the building, Leo stood tall, calm, and collected. The man's composure never faltered as he signaled for the others around him to stay in position. Caprice turned to find Rena Rouge safely hidden behind the steer of the boat,flute against her lips and silently awaiting her signal. Bee tucked herself behind the alley way with her stinger ready.

Caprice placed his attention again to Leo. There was something about the man that Caprice just couldn't put his finger on. It was so odd that they found Leo at the scene, how could the new character be so alluring yet untrustworthy; like a snake. Caprice didn't trust him in the slightest, but for now Leo seemed to be their only hope of finding Marinette. He was drawn from his thoughts by a loud whistling noise from above. When Caprice came to, it was too late! A rock like fist collided against his body, sending him flying into the sea.

Caprice tried to shake off the damage from the sudden strike as he continued to sink into the dark abyss. He felt suffocated, his grasp on his shield lost hold. Suddenly he saw a figure swimming towards him. The figure took hold of the shield and grabbed hold of Caprice's lower body, pulling him back to the surface. Caprice heard the cries of his team as the figure lifted his body onto the wooden walkway. The noises began to merge together as he blacked out.

"Caprice!" Rena shouted as she ran to his side.

Leo handed her Caprice's shield, "He needs CPR, I would do it but I have a feeling I'm not his type," he snickered before running off to battle Stoneheart.

Bee flew above the stone being, warding off the monster's swings, as she looked for an open shot. The monster unleashed a roar that caused Bee to stop and cover her ears. Stoneheart took advantage of this and grabbed her with his open hand. He began squeezing the life out of her, he listened to Bee's cries grow louder.

Leo sneered evilly at the monster as he unleashed his claws from his fingertips. Leo ran swiftly toward the monster, he watched as he monster swung at him. Leo leapt from the monster's fist, to the side of the building, and spiraled towards Stoneheart's face, tearing into him with his claws. Stoneheart dropped Bee from his grasp and he rubbed his injured face. As soon as she was freed, Bee went for the akuma and released the damaged butterfly.

Ivan returned to normal, along with Luka and the rest of the crew. Leo stepped towards Luka, grabbing him by his throat, "Where is she?" He asked Luka with hatred laced in his tone.

"Hey man, I don't know what you're talking about!" Luka pleaded as he tried to free himself from Leo's grasp.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Leo raised his other arm in a fist and swung at Luka's face but was stopped by Caprice's shield.

Caprice pushed Leo away from Luka, his eyes peering into Leo's own, "Save your strength for Hawkmoth," Caprice stated standing guard.

Leo watched as Rena Rouge took Luka aside and began speaking with him about Marinette. He was disgusted by their actions. How could they treat Luka with so much respect? Leo refused to have any part of it. Marinette would never have been overthrown, the Miraculous she holds is too powerful. He knew deep down that Luka was the cause of all of this.

Leo bowed, "Seems like you guys have everything in order, I'm just going to go be a hero now. Have fun babying this loser," he said playfully as he ran up the street.

"HEY!" Caprice cried after him as he signaled for the others to gather up. They took off after Leo listening to their Miraculous gems begin to lose power. Leo watched from the shadows as all three of them de-transformed. Adrien turned to find his new kwami, Jinx, eating a piece of meat.

"You miss your friends," Jinx stated, scarfing down the last chunk.

Adrien watched as the others feed their kwamis, talking about strategies and all the possible outcomes of finding Marinette. He wanted to tell his friends the truth about who he was. Shaking his head from the idea, he knew it was better this way. His only goal was finding Marinette and bringing his father to justice. Then he would disappear from everyone's reality.

"Are you ready to finish this, Jinx?" Adrien asked, awaiting his new friend's response.

' _Marinette slowly opened her eyes, her body ached as she began to rise to her feet. Everything was foggy as she rubbed her head, she felt the cold dirt under her bare feet begin to freeze. Marinette adjusted her eyes to find herself in the middle of the woods. She walked over to a disfigured tree and leaned against it. Marinette found herself wearing a torn white gown, that was half red with black ruffles. She touched her hair, pulling out the dead leaves from her loose curls._

 _She wasn't sure if this was a dream or one of Gabriel Agreste's tricks. This was not a place she recognized, nor was it one that someone could sum up. Shaking her thoughts away, Marinette grabbed hold of the tree limb and pulled herself up. She needed to find a way out of this place, not wanting to stay longer than she needed to._

 _As she climbed further up the tree, she heard something off in the distance. The tree shook from the vigorous rumble causing her to cling to its trunk. In the distance she could see the forest begin to collapse, along with a cloud of dust following its destructive path._

' _I'm trapped!' Marinette thought, " Without Tiki, there is no way I'm getting out of this alive.' Accepting her defeat, she closed her eyes, unafraid of what fate had in store for her as the deathly mist grew closer. She heard the branch above her crack as if something had just landed upon it._

" _You look like you could use some help, Princess."_

' _That voice,' Marinette thought as she opened her eyes; she swung her head in the direction of the familiar voice. A smile spread across her face as she found Chat Noir perched on the tree limb above her, his hand stretching toward her, "Chat, is that really you?" Marinette asked with curiosity and relief._

" _How about you ask me that later, I have a hunch we won't have much time to catch up," He stated grabbing hold of her arm. He pulled her into his arms and leapt from tree to tree, barely avoiding the chaos behind them. Marinette couldn't believe that Chat Noir was here as well and with his miraculous._

 _As they reached the clearing, the storm behind them disappeared. Chat was still holding onto Marinette in his arms, his green eyes gazing over her. Marinette wasn't sure why but there was a strong emotion stirring within her. She wanted to stay in his arms, to feel his arms wrapped against her waist, and be swept into a loving embrace._

 _Marinette never imagined that she would have these feelings for Chat Noir. He had been her partner for years, one of her most trusted friends, how could she really fall for such a sly cat. Chat smile pulled Marinette from her thoughts as he whispered, "You ok, Princess? You seem a little dazed."He tried to place her feet on the ground but Marinette grasped onto his neck hard. She nuzzled her head into Chat's shoulder refusing to face him._

" _No, I'm not ok…I thought I would never see you again. How could you just leave me!? How could you face that monster alone! You should've waited for Ladybug…you should've waited…for me. I don't care if this is a dream or one of Hawkmoths tricks, I just want to be with you." Marinette felt the urge to cry, she couldn't believe she actually found the courage to finally tell him after all these years._

 _There was a long silence between them. Marinette felt Chat's body begin to fall limp, causing her to pull herself away from his embrace and crumble to the ground. Horror washed over her as she saw Chat lying on the ground. She ran to his side, unaware that everything around her was collapsing._

 _As she reached for Chat he began to disappear into thin air. Marinette felt her heart begin to break into a million pieces. The ground beneath her caved in and she began to fall into the darkness. Something grabbed her hand and began to pull her to the surface. Marinette turned her attention to the rescuer, Adrien. He was straining to lift her, to hold on, even as the surface beneath him began to give in._

" _Marinette, don't let go…" He exclaimed trying to keep his grip on her._

 _Marinette felt her heart sink even more as she watched him. The realization that this was all a dream was to much to for her. Adrien would never go to her rescue...he was too much like his father to be heroic. Tears rolled down her face as she came to the conclusion of what she had to do._

 _Adrien lifted her to the surface, he smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He held onto Marinette as if she was his last hope. He captured her lips with his own, causing the heat in her blood to rise._

" _I love you Marinette, I always have, please stay here with me. I can keep you safe." Adrien stated through the kisses._

 _Marinette pushed him away, refusing to give him the satisfaction of allowing him to see her tears._

" _More than anything...I want to stay here with you, Adrien," She stepped closer to the edge, "I can't, you're not real...neither is this place. I'm sorry, but I will never be apart of your life. Goodbye, Adrien."_

 _As she fell into the darkness, Marinette felt sense of closure. Her years of fawning over a boy who would never love her was over. Believng he was ever her friend was done. She was finally at peace with her feelings towards Adrien._

As Adrien began to fade away Marinette closed her eyes, and finally woke up to find herself in the Agreste Mansion. She lifted herself from the bed, gazing over the familiar room from her past. She felt a sharp pain coursing through her head as she adjust her eyes. She swung her body to the right edge of the bed, her bare feet touching the cold wood floor.

Marinette glanced to find a glass of water with two pain killers. Without hesitation, she grabbed the pills and downed them with the water. She laid back on the mattress, allowing the medication to take effect. As her pain faded away, Marinette recalled the strange dream she had with Chat Noir and Adrien. She understood why she dreamt about Chat Noir...but Adrien.

She stood up from the bed and walked around Adriens old room. Marinette found it odd that after all these years, Adrien's room hadn't changed. The table with all the computers still held images of Adriens mother, the library above the bathroom still held every book and movie from when he was fourteen.

As she began remembering her past events as a teenager, Marinettes eye caught a glimpse of something on the wall. She walked over to get a closer look of the brown picture frame. As she neared it she could see that it was a picture of graduation. Everyone was so happy as they threw their caps into the air. Everyone except her.

"I'm glad to see your awake."

Marinette didnt bother turning her attention toward the voice. Instead she kept her focus on the graduation picture as the painful memories swept in. She listened as the door closed, leaving Gabriel and herself alone.

The clatter of his footsteps echoed through the room as they met the wood flooring. She felt his eyes lingering on her body as he stroked her hair. Repulsed marinette recoiled away from him, wanting nothing more to do with the snake. She could hear the chuckle as it escaped his lips.

Gabriel grabbed the plucked the picture from the wall finally capturing marinettes attention. He could feel her emotions, fear, hate, and sadness. She was almost ready to carry out the rest of his plot, all she needed was a little push.

"this picture, tell me why it bothers you so?" Gabriel asked keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Marinette said nothing as she wandered toward the bed, taking a seat near the edge, while keeping her attention away from Gabriel. He could feel her emotions beginning to change, causing him to grind his teeth with displeasure. As gmhe gazed into the picture, Gabriel recalled that day and what was mentioned.

" you know , I suddenly realized that this was the day I sent my son off to Japan. Actually, I believe he even missed this event due to him leaving earlier that morning with...kagami." Gabriel's voice was full of joy as he continued to speak, feeling marinettes emotions return.

"if memory serves me correctly, miss borgias threw a graduation party the night before. My son against my own will, snuck out. I believe he picked up a bakers daughter because he felt pity for her.

He told my assistant how much fun he had, dancing with his friends, becoming intoxicated, and watching as everyone went to 'embrace' the night in miss chloes hotel rooms."

He watched marinettes nostrils flare as the memories continued to pass through her. Gabriel could feel the hate rising in her blood as he continued with a toothy grin,

"Ah yes! You were the pathetic bakers daughter. He mentioned how much of a bore you were. In fact, if memory serves me correctly, when he went to ask you if you wanted to join the others...you fled. He claimed you needed air or a drink, so he moved on to the next girl. It just happened to be kagami. The rest is under lock and key I believe, I'm sure he was to shy to share the rest being his first time."

"ENOUGH! I dont care about your son or who hes been with-" Marinette yelled, glaring at the man, but was suddenly caught off by his own voice.

"Oh yes you do, we rent you the girl who always came to my door with gifts, homework, or the courage to confess the truth for my sons sake. Weren't you the one, numerous times who bent over backwards to be in my sons presence,"

With each word Gabreil grew closer to Marinette, dropping the frame to the ground as he place the end of his cane under her chin, forcing her to look at him,

"And it was you who fled to the airport the next morning...hoping to catch my son before he left...so you could tell him how much you loved him. Even when he broke your heart by kissing your mortal enemy. I do believe that's more than just friendship, miss Dupain-Cheng."

Gabriel watched as the tears rolled from Marinettes eyes. Releasing her chin, he allowed her to sob into her palms as he readied his akuma in his staff. Just as he was about to release it, he felt marinettes emotions fade away. He brought his attention back to her and saw that she was smiling. Tear streaks marked her face as her blue eyes sparkled with hope.

"yes, it was me who did all those things for your son. I remember him breaking my heart, time after time, always rejecting me...but I never carried. He was always my friend or so I thought. That morning of his departure was the morning I gave agreed to be with luka. Ever since my life has blossomed with my friendships, career, and my own goals. I have learned from my faults and I refuse to allow you, Gabriel agreste, to win."

Outraged by her words he slammed his cane against the ground, and grabbed hold of her cheeks with his right hand. He brought her to her feet refusing, listening as she moaned in pain from his tightening grip. Gabriel was unamused by her talents to overcome her emotions, he was angry that his plan had backfired. With a straight face Gabriel brought the girl closer to his face, leaning against her ear he began to whisper.

"You think your so smart, with your bold words and strong spirit. Don't make me laugh. If your so clever how is it you never could put the pieces together about your partner. Did you ever wonder how I managed to get this ring? Or the similarities between my son and the famous Chat Noir? I find it odd, what about you miss Dupain-Cheng?" Gabriel hissed in her ear, throwing her backwards onto the bed, listening as a yelp escaped her lips.

He picked up his cane and walked toward the bedroom door, leaving Marinette to take in all the information alone in the room. Gabriel locked the door behind him and pinched the bridge of his nose, contemplating on his second plan. If Marinette was unwilling to help him defeat his son then he would use her to bend his sons emotions.

Leo and the others regrouped in front of the Agreste mansion, that was being protected by numerous akuma victims. Leo and the others took shelter behind an alley way, making sure to avoid the villians sight. He peered behind him to find that Hawkmoth only had two guards on patrol at the front door, three guarding the streets, and who knows how many inside the building. He turned to face Caprice, Renee Rouge, and Queen Bee to announce his master plan.

"So heres the run down...you guys distract them while I make my way into the house and rescue the damsel. I figure you all have this covered-"

"No way," Caprice interrupted, crossing his arms against his chest, "Who's to say you wont take off and abondon us or betray us? We dont know who you are Leo...you could be an akumatized victim yourself, leading us into Hawkmoths trap."

"How dare you claim those things, turtle! Im here helping you all get this chick back and your going to claim I'm working for the enemy!" Leo spat, his eyes glaring into Caprice. His brows narrowed as he lunged for Caprices throat, only being stopped by Queen Bee, whos arms wrapped around his waist pulling him backwards.

"I'm just pointing out that we dont know who you are, so your not going in by yourself to rescue Marinette." Caprice yelled back, watching as Leo's demenor began to soften, allowing Bee to release him from her grasp.

Leo sighed in defeat, "Then whats your plan sparky?" he said crossing his arms as Caprice strode towards him, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I'll go in with you...we'll manage the two guards by the door while the ladies take down the ones in the front. We sneak in, take out the rest of the patrol, and get Marinette back to safety. Then when we regroup...we come back for Hawkmoth." Caprice announced, smiling at the sly cat infront of him.

Leo was against the idea but found no other solution to rescuing Marinette wthout their help. He nodded in aggrement and readied himself for battle. Renee and Bee went first, causing all the villians to follow them away from the Mansion...all except the ones who stood guard by the door. Caprice used his shield and boosted Leo over the wall, allowing him to take out the guards, and open the metal gate.

Leo allowed Caprice to take the lead, knowing full well what his intentions were. Caprice found the nearest window, where he peeked through to find out how many villians stood in their way. Leo was behind him, waiting impatienlty for Caprice to finalize the results.

"How many gurads do you see?" He asked grabbing hold of thick wooden branch.

"I just see Volpina by the door and Adriens old body guard by his room," Caprice stated keeping his eyes locked on Volpina who was staring up at Adriens room.

"You think thats where their keeping marinette?" Leo asked, gripping the branch tightly in his arms.

"Yeah I do, I think we need to come up with a new-"

Before Caprice could finish Leo swung the branch against his head, knocking him out cold. Leo dropped the stick from his grasp and picked up Caprice bridal style, tucking his body away into a shrubbed bush.

"I'm sorry my friend...but I have to do this alone. You'll be safe here, I'll be right back, I promise Nino," Leo said, making sure Caprice was safely tucked out of enemy sight, he took off into the entrance of the mansion, breaking the door apart.

Volpina swirled around to meet the white cat's eyes, her eyes sparkled with delight as she dropped her shock, "Well, well, well...look who finally decided to come home! Really loving the new look, so sexy on you Agreste." She purred transforming her flute into a giant sword, placing it along her shoulders, with a wicked smile along her red lips.

Leo smiled at her comment, "If I wasnt so repulsed by you Volpina, I may actually be turned on by your statement...but sadly im not into whores." He said withdrawing his claws as lunged to attack.

Volpina swung her sword toward his abdomen, seeing him dodge her attack, and go for her spine. Luckily she swung her body, knocking him in the opposite direction. Leo collided into a table, listening as the vase that was placed on it shattered against the ground. Their battle coninued for severla minutes, each missing the others fatal attacks until Leo grabbed hold of her sword and flung her body into the marbled wall with great force. As her eyes fluttered shut, he turned his direction back to the guard who was walking down in Leos direction.

"I dont want to hurt you but if your standing in my way I see no other option," Leo grinned as he unleashed his claws ready to attack.

To his surprise, the bodyguard made a detour into Gabriels study, ignoring Leo completly. Confused Leo began to follow him until he heard shriel cries coming from his old room. Not wasting another second Leo jolted up the stair case, slamming the bedroom door open. His eyes widened when he found Marinette on the bed with the electrical collar strapped to her neck.

"Marinette!" Leo screamed running to her side to try and release her from the device.

"You have to leave! You dont understand-" Marinette tried to make out before the electrical currents coursed through her body once again. As Leo went to break the device from her neck, he was swung backwards into the book cases, smashing it to pieces.

When Leo stood to face the enemy who attacked him, he found his father who was transformed into the evil version of Chat Noir. His father grabbed Marinette by her hair and pulled her to his chest, holding the remote control in his other hand. He stared in horror as his father pressed the button causing Marinette to wail out in pain.

"ENOUGH! Let her go Gabriel!" Leo shouted grinnding his teeth while he balled his hands into fists.

Gabriel released the button from his grip, tossing Marinettes weak body back against the bed. Her body slumped over as she fought to keep her eyes opened. Leo felt his blood boil with rage, he wanted to attack, to have vengance for his father ever harming his princess but he couldnt. If he attacked, his father would electrify her again.

"Why dont you help her, white cat? Not honestly sure what I should call you...you go by so many names already," Gabriel spat, watching as Leo began to shake with anger, " Tell you what...I'll give you a fair fight. If you defeat me, I'll allow you to leave with Marinette and ill surrender myself. If I win you have to willingly surrender your jewel to me, deal?"

Leo watched as his father released the remote from his grasp, allowing it to fall to the ground. Unable to respond, Leo let out a cry of hatred and attacked the evil version of Chat Noir. The battle was intense and grueling, both men shared bloody battle scars covering their bodys. Leo flung Chat Noir back toward the side of the bed. He watched as Chat struggled to get to his feet allowing Leo to punch him hard in the face.

"I believe I win, Gabriel, " Leo whispered grabbing Chat by his neck collar, lifting him off the ground, "Now surrender your jewel to me and Marinette."

"Stupid boy, did you really think id make it that easy," Chat laughed as he transformed back into gabriel.

Before he could ask he heard Marinette wail out in pain as she was struck again with an electrical current. Leo looked his father up and down but didnt see the remote, it was still on the ground where his father left it.

he looked to see his fathers eyes in the direction of the door. When he turned around, Leo found Nathile grasping the remote. She murmered her sympathy toward Leo as she cntinued to hold the button.

"Now, be a good cat and put me down." Gabriel stated, taking pleasure as Leo scowled, obeying his request.

With one swift movement, gabriel bathed Leo in the back with his fist, causing him to fall to his knees. Signaling to Nathile, she ordered the body guard to enter, grabbing hold of Leo's arms and twisting them behind him.

Nathile the released the button and walked over to Marinette holding a single key. She used the key to free Marinette from her collar. As the collar dropped to the bed, nathile grabbed hold of marinettes arms and escorted her out of the room.

On Gabriel's command, Leo was then escorted out of the room. He was lead into the basement, it held cells that were guarded by certain villians. As he was lead through the dungeon, he found Alya and Chloe trapped in a cell together. Their gems stripped away.

He mentally sighted with relief from not seeing Nino trapped among them. He was their only chance of winning now. When he reached the last cell he found Marinette sitting on a bench within the cell.

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her eyes locked on him. She looked less than pleased at the sight of him. Gabriel stepped into the cell with her, his smile beaming at Leo's defeat.

"My dear Marinette...let me do you the honor of introducing your knight in shining armor," As Gabriel went to relinquish Leo or his Miraculous, Marinette spoke up.

"No need," Marinette replied coldly before standing up and walking over to Leo. Without warning she grabbed hold of Leo's bracelet and tugged it away.

As the bright light filled the room Marinette walked over to Gabriel and handed him the gem. She then turned to face the man who tried to save her, betrayal in his green eyes, "Hello again Adrien."

Gabriel laughed and motioned for the body guard to release his son to the concrete ground. Gsbriel wasted no time in thanking Marinette for her help and left the two alone in the cell.

"I dont understand, how did you know? Why did you just help my father?" Adrien asked picking himself off the ground.

"Your father told me, after noticing the resemblance, I figured he was right." Marinette said, grasping something in her hands before tucking it away.

"Then why would you help him?" Adrien replied, staring at her intensely, confused by the situation.

"I didnt help him, I just wanted the honor of defeating the great Adrien Agreste. You've caused me enough heartache, I figured this would make us even." Marinette's eyes were full of hatred as she kept her arms crossed. Making sure he wouldnt see the gem she hid within her sleeve.


End file.
